The One Left Behind
by xxRhosalynxx
Summary: Bella is a creature. One you've probably never heard of. After the killing of her parents and the finding of a new home, she thought everything would be fine, but that was before Maria came for a visit. Now she not only has to run from her parent's kind, but also the police. Years later she's reunited with a lost brother...but he doesn't remember her.
1. Chapter 1 : The Two Threads

**Hi! So, because I had an idea, I wrote it down...and stuff...um...please check out my others stories and enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series**

**Chapter 1 : The Two Threads**

**Houston, Texas 1854**

**Bella's POV**

"Mama! Papa!" I shrieked as I looked back. I struggled with the cold hand that held my wrist securely as we ran.

"Go! Hurry!" Papa yelled as the scary people surrounded them.

"Hand over the girl!" one of them demanded.

"Never!" Mama and Papa shouted.

"Lady Isabella, please, we have to run!" Suno said worriedly as she looked back as well.

"But Mama and Papa-!" I argued.

"They'll be fine!" Suno persuaded me. "I hope." she thought in her head, but I didn't know that.

The snow that surrounded us crunched under my feet, but Suno's didn't make a sound. I gasped for breath as we ran faster, leaving the site where my parents were behind.

_Mama and Papa will be okay. Suno said so. She never lied to me._

I looked forward to where we were. The moon shone in the sky, the only light we had, but I didn't need that. I could see everything clearly in the dark. It was just like that daytime, but grayer. We were in a forest. I don't know where in the world though. I peeked behind me. I couldn't see anything anymore, except for the trees that swayed in the wind and the wet trail of snow that Suno left on the grass.

My heart beat faster and faster each second. Minutes past and we were still running. It seemed that there was no end to this place. My feet felt like they would fall off so I slowed down a little, but Suno just tugged my arm and made me go faster. I groaned as I tripped multiple times.

Soon though, we came out of the dense forest and came to a place with large buildings. Mama said they were 'houses' where people lived inside. The night was dead silent and I couldn't hear anything except my heart pounding faster than a drum. we kept on running.

We suddenly pulled to a stop. _How far had we run? Where are we? _I looked around. Everything looked the same. Grass and fences everywhere. It stunk of feces all around and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Are you tired Lady Isabella?" Suno asked. I nodded my feebly as inhaled and exhaled once each second. "I'm sorry, but we had to get away. They could have caught you." Suno explained. _But why did we have to run? No one had told me. _After I had caught my breath, I voiced my thoughts. "Why did we have to run Suno? Why? Mama and Papa are going to be okay right?" I asked. Suno's mouth tightened into a straight line. "I am not to expose that." she told me. "But Mama and Papa are going to be okay right?" I asked once again. "Yes, I believe so." she smiled a bit. I nodded to myself. _But where are they? Why aren't they coming back?_

Tears started to form in my eyes and my lip quivered. Suno noticed and gasped, looking around quickly. "Lady Isabella. Please don't cry. They'll be here soon okay? They're going to be fine." Suno tried to soothe me, but it didn't work. I started to wail loudly. My cry echoed through the quiet. A light suddenly went on. Voices spoke out.

"Ugh. Humans." Suno hissed before disappearing into a mist of snow, flying into hiding. The rectangle shaped thing in front of the house next to me opened and a woman came out. "Oh my, what are you doing out here alone?" she asked and ushered me inside, looking around for sight of anyone nearby.

A man came out of a room with his hand on this head, groaning. "What happened?" he asked with his eyes closed. "I found this little girl outside, I'm not sure whose child she is though." the woman behind me explained. By now my crying had subsided, but only by a little.

"Mama, who's that?" someone asked. I turned to see a little boy, older than me with yellowish hair and brown eyes. "I don't know darlin', I found her outside." the woman said as she patted my back.

The boy looked curious and walked up to me. "What wrong?" he asked. The people's voices sounded weird. They didn't speak normal like me. "I... (gasp)... Mama...(gasp)... and Papa... (gasp)... people... (gasp)... run..." I tried to explain as I rubbed my eyes. I wanted to say, 'I was with Mama and Papa then some people came and I had to run."

The boy nodded as if he understood my whole story. He came down to eye level and smoothed out the back of my hair. "Don't cry okay? You'll be fine." I nodded and felt my eyes drooping down. The whole place swayed and I felt myself fall down.

I woke up on something hard. _Where's Mama and Papa? What happened? _I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on what Papa taught me was a 'bed'. I slowly got up. "Finally up Lady Isabella?" someone asked. I turned and at the end of my bed was Suno. "Suno!" I shouted and hugged her leg. "Shush! They're going to hear!" Suno scolded. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Where'd you go?" I asked. "I was always looking after you from a distance. I'm going to look for your parents now so be good okay?" Suno asked. I nodded eagerly and she tousled my hair before turning into a cloud of snow, flying out of the room. The place where she was now was covered of snow.

I heard the clopping of horse hooves, the mooing of cows, the snorts of pigs, baaing of sheep and the clucking of chickens outside. I meekly walked up to the rectangular thing and slowly opened it. The boy's Mama was making some bread in the room down the hall, but the other two were no where to be seen. I went exploring around.

There was a large clock in one of the rooms, but I can't read time. Out the window I saw lots of cows and sheep and also a few horses. "Oh, you're awake?" the voice the Mama came from behind me. That made me jump. I turned and looked at her and nodded slightly. "Are you hungry? We have some food to spare." I inclined my head. "Okay then, come here." the Mama smiled and I followed her. She gave me some bread to eat and I accepted it, though it didn't give me much energy at all. I need to feed on something.

"Jasper's going to come back from school soon and my dear's just outside with the cattle." the Mama said. I nodded. "So, how did you get here? Where's your Mama and Papa?" she asked. I shrugged, that's when I felt it. Two threads connected to my heart being snapped from me. Everything froze and that was replayed over and over again. Mama and Papa...are dead? _No! That can't be! Suno said they'd be okay! That they'd survive! She... she... _I started to cry non-stop. "Hey, what's wrong?" the Mama said worriedly, she put me on a seat and tried to stop my crying.

I couldn't think of anything. My mind was blank. _Mama and Papa are gone. Mama and Papa are gone. They're never coming back. They won't be able to._

I didn't even notice when Jasper and his Papa came rushing in. I didn't hear one bit of their conversation, but I knew I kept on crying until I fell asleep again.

I woke up, on the same place I woke up that morning. Outside was grayish so I knew it was nighttime. I felt lightheaded and stumbled as I got out of the bed. I walked out the door, tripping all the way outside. The cows were sleeping inside the barn. I creaked the door open and tip toed in front of one. I collapsed in front of it. I was breathing heavily and my vision blurred in front of me. "Wake up." I mumbled to the cow. It just flicked its tail. "Wake up!" I yelled. The cow jumped to its feet, startled. It saw me and looked into my eyes. That's when its energy started to drain. I saw a purple mist coming from its body to mine.

Suddenly I looked away and the cow collapsed. _Much better. _I stood up on my feet. I looked at the cow. _It's sleeping. I'll be better in the morning. _Mama and Papa said never to look into someone's eyes, so I didn't, but I can look into animals' eyes.

I walked outside and sat on the grass. The sun was just rising. The sky was filled with orange and the rays of light shone out in spikes. I watched the sun rise as I thought. _Mama and Papa are gone. But they wouldn't of wanted me to be sad. Mama would be angry and shout at me, so I won't be sad. I'll stop crying. I've done enough of that. I'll live for both of them. _I smiled sadly at myself as I thought of that. "I'm sorry." Suno mumbled from beside me as she appeared. "I'm okay. Mama and Papa protected me right? I overheard. The scary people wanted to get rid of me. That means they loved me veeery much." I giggled. "You know, you're smart for a four year old." Suno complimented. I grinned at her.

"Got to go." she said before she disappeared. She left snow on the ground and I stepped on it to make it melt. "Little girl?" I remembered the sound of Jasper's voice. "Are you okay?" he asked. I stood up and turned to him. I nodded. "What happened?" he asked. "Um. Mama and Papa aren't here anymore." I averted my eyes from his gaze. I heard him gulp. "I'm sorry." he murmured and came to hug me. I hugged him back. It was comforting.

"Let's go inside." Jasper said after a while and grabbed my hand. Inside his Mama was making something called 'shortbread'. "Hey, I just thought of something. What's your name little one?" asked the Mama. I stared at her before answering, "Bella." Mama told me never to tell anyone my real name, but a nickname is okay. "Okay, well, Bella, I was thinking. Since you don't have any place to stay...would you like to stay with us and become a Whitlock?" she asked. My eyes widened. _I will have a place to stay. And it might be loooots of fun! _I nodded my head enthusiastically. "That settles it. Welcome to the family." the Mama...oops I mean, Mama - number 2 - said. I beamed.

After we had breakfast, Jasper had to get ready for something called 'school'. "What's a school?" I asked. "School is a place where you learn." Jasper explained as I followed him around. "What's a learn?" I questioned him. "To learn is when you gain knowledge." Jasper answered. "What's a knowledge?" I inquired. "Knowledge is facts, information and skills." Jasper responded. "Ohhh." I nodded my head. "Well, I need to go know, see you Bella." he ruffled my hair and went outside.

"Well, Bella. Do you went to help me in the kitchen?" Mama - number 2 - asked. "I wanna play outside." I grinned before running out the door. I ran inside the barn where I was this morning and it was empty. Suno appeared before me. "Glad you have another family." she smiled. "But I am still supposed to protect you, it was your Mama and Papa's last request." she said. I beamed. "Let's go outside!"

We went outside and the snow trail was melting under the sun. "Suno, why do you always have snow around you?" I asked as I explored the area. "Because I need it to survive, I am very weak without snow around me. It is part of my soul." she explained. "What's the other part?" I tilted my head. "Human energy. It gives me a human appearance." she stated.

For a while, we explored around the place, but half way through, Mama called me in for some snacks. As I was just finishing, Jasper came back. "Jasper!" I ran up to him like a dog to its master. "Hey Bella." he laughed. I gasped. "Um...wait! I'll go and..." I mumbled quickly before I ran to the room I woke up in. There was a mirror in there. And sure enough, I had ears. Not just normal human ears, grey fox ears, coming from where my human ears should be. I looked behind me. There was a grey tail. _I can't become excited. I remember Mama said that._

After I calmed myself down, I went to greet Jasper who was eating sweets that Mama made. "What happened?" he asked what the saw me run into the room. "Nothing." I smiled angelically. "Well, I have to help Papa so I'll see y'all later." Jasper said as he went outside. "Can I come with you?" I asked as I followed him to Papa. "I guess." he shrugged. I watched them work. Fixing things, feeding the animals and things like that.

Nighttime came and they told me I could have my own room - the guest room. It was the room I woke up in. I fell asleep almost instantly, but as I slept, I dreamt, of a nightmare.

"_Mama! Papa!" my voice echoed through the darkness. I was in a forest and I couldn't see anyone around. "Suno!" I shouted. I looked around. Suddenly, there was a pair of large brown eyes coming from the bushes. More formed around. Blue eyes joined in. It was them. It was the ones who killed Mama and Papa. I screamed._

I woke up, sweating and shivering. With wobbly legs I got out of the hard bed and stood up. I couldn't find Suno. Where'd she go? I opened the door and peered out. The house looked quiet and grey. I walked into the room next to mine. There lay Jasper in his bed. I tiptoed towards his bed and shook him. "Jasper." I whispered. "Jasper!"

His eyes flew open and he saw my frightened face. His face etched with pity as he patted the spot next to him. Curled up in next to his chest, I fell asleep, comfortable and feeling safe.

**So, what did you think? Was it good enough to be continued? Please review your thoughts! I'm sorry for mistakes, and pleeease review! It makes me write faster. Oh yeah, what do you think Bella is? She's a hybrid btw. **

**~Rose~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Meeting

**I'm not good with history and geography so sorry if anything is wrong. Anyways, big shout out to Ta1ia, my first reviewer! Yay! Everyone cheer! (Seriously clap - I mean right now or else)**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting**

**Houston, Texas 1860**

**Bella POV**

I stared at the clock. 6 more hours. I had never went to school, or even went outside much, but this, I had to learn. How to read a clock. How I wished I never learnt that. It was only hours away until Jasper would leave. Leave to join the army. I stayed awake, watching the clock tick away. It was only a while until everyone else woke up. I hadn't slept all night, hoping that I would find that I had the power to stop time. I sighed. My eyes were getting droopy. _No! I can't sleep I have to see Jasper...off..._

I gasped. All was quiet except for the sobbing I heard outside. I looked at the clock. It was 12. _He's leaving! Right now! _I jumped off the couch and ran outside. Jasper was hugging Mama and Papa. "Jasper!" I wailed. "Please don't leave!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to do this." Jasper hugged me. "Then take me with you! Please!" I clung onto him with all my might. "Sorry, it's too dangerous for you." he smiled softly. "But! If it's too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for you!" I argued, tears streaming down my face. He shook his head. "I have to do this." he repeated. He pried my hands off his clothes and came down to eye level. "I'll come back, I promise." he stuck out his pinkie finger. "You have to come back." I hiccuped as I entwined my pinkie with his and shook it.

"I'll send letters each week." he grinned. He mounted his horse and saluted us. "See y'all soon." Then he was off, riding into the distance.

For days I refused to come out of my room, even when Suno tried to coax me out. I eventually did, when Jasper's letter came. It said he was fine and had met many kind people, it spoke of all the stories they told him and how the war was going. When I decided that he was safe, I finally started coming out and helping around, cooking with Mama and herding with Papa.

I always waited for the letters he sent each week. Just like he said, he sent them. Every week. It said he was having a nice time fighting for his country. Suno always tried to cheer me up whenever I was depressed, which was a lot for I was very close to Jasper.

Jasper leaving made the house quiet. Mama tried to be cheery, but I know she was grieving inside. Papa doesn't even come inside much. Sometimes he slept outside in the barn. Jasper leaving didn't help at all.

**Houston, Texas 1863**

It has been 3 years since Jasper had left, and it hasn't been any better. It's even worse. Mama doesn't smile, Papa doesn't even step a foot inside and we don't talk to each other. It was even worse when Jasper's letter failed to come that week. It had been four days since then. I woke up to Mama crying in the kitchen. I meekly walked up to her.

"Mama, I think that's he's just busy. Nothing happened to him." I tried to reassure her. She just sobbed harder. The door creaked open and Papa came in. That was unusual. "What happened?" he bellowed as he walked into the kitchen. "Mama's crying because she thinks that Jasper...might be gone." I whispered the last part. His mouth went into a straight line. _I know he's not dead. His thread's still here. _

I sighed. "He's not dead!" I cried. Papa was standing next to Mama now, patting her back and saying comforting words into her ear. "Don't yell!" Papa shouted. I gasped as shrunk back in fear. He's never yelled at me. Ever. "But I was just saying Jasper's not dead..." I mumbled. "How can you say that? How do you know that he's not dead!" Mama shouted. "I..." I whispered shakily. Papa looked furious. His eyes were wide, nostrils flared and teeth gnashed together. Mama had bloodshot eyes and trails of tears running down her cheeks.

Mama turned to me and slapped me, on the cheek. I fell back and my hand shot up to my cheek. It stung, not only physically, but mentally.

I slowly stood up, but something whizzed past and I fell back down again. Mama and Papa were now on the ground, fear evident in their eyes as someone stood in front of them, growling. I knew that hair. Honey blonde hair. "J-Jasper?" I said in a barely audible voice. He turned around a split second before something made him turn back. But I saw it. It was Jasper. The same Jasper I had known for years. HIs mouth was now at Mama's throat. Red liquid oozed down, dripping onto the floor. Papa screamed, but was silenced in a second as the same thing happened to him.

I slowly crawled backward, scared of what my brother had become. What he had done to our parents. Seconds later, he was wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. he turned around and that's when I gasped. His eyes were red. Crimson red. As if it was full of blood, bloodthirsty, needing another kill.

"Jasper!" a woman called. She was in front of me in an instant. This girl was short, not that taller than me, but made fear seep out of my body. My body shook as her melodic voice spoke again. "Jasper, you can't just run off like that." the woman scolded.

I stared at Jasper. _What happened to him? _Jasper looked at me for a second. His eyes burned of sadness, guilt, love...Some of his energy was passed to me. He dashed off into the woods. _Had he done that to protect me? _The female groaned. She turned to me and sniffed the air, bending down towards me, "You smell...simply mouthwatering, but I've got to go catch that newborn." she stood up straight. "Funny you don't have a heartbeat though you have blood." "N-newborn?" my voice was barely a whisper. "Yes, we're vampires dear." she laughed before there was a gush of wind and she was no where to be seen.

"Lady Isabella! We must go! They police would notice soon, someone is to come here for a trade and see the bodies." Suno appeared beside me. I gulp and shakily stood up. _Vampires_. That thought went through my head again and again.

I looked to Mama and Papa who were now dead, no life left in them. I walked slowly and bent down towards Mama's face. I kissed her cheek, which was still tear stained. I turned to Papa and kissed his cheek before standing up. They were both still warm, but quickly getting colder. I ran outside and looked at the house once, before running out to the woods.

**Houston, Texas 1864**

"Lady Isabella! LADY ISABELLA!" Suno's voice shouted. I opened my eyes and sat up straight. Gasping for breath. "What is it?" I asked. It has been a year since Mama and Papa's death. My powers had just started coming in. I was half kitsune, half succubus. My Mama was a kitsune and my Papa was an incubus and they fell in love, but that was forbidden. No magical beings were to mate with others. They eloped and had me, but soon the others caught up and destroyed them. I am now running away from both the police and my adoptive relatives, my Mama and Papa were both adopted.

"Who is it this time? The police? Other kistune? Other incubus or succubus?" I asked, rubbing my head. "The police." she murmured. I sighed as I stood up. I looked around and found a man walking around with a dog on a leash a while away.I looked at the man's face once and immediately saw his profile.

* * *

_Name: Eddie Thomson_

_Age: 47_

_Birthday: December 29, 1817_

_Race: Human_

_Family Members:_

_- Annie Bradley [Mother] (deceased),_

_- John Thomson [Father] (deceased)._

* * *

_Sometimes it's annoying seeing that all the time. _I sighed and ran up a tree while Suno disappeared. The dog and man came into close view. The dog sniffed around before going past me. Minutes after it past, I changed back. I made a ball of fire and sent it as far as I could, placing it on a pile of wood to look like a campfire to distract them. They are still looking for me. Even now. I had stayed in Texas to feel close to Mama, Papa and Jasper, but now I needed a new hiding spot. I had too many close encounters with kitsune, incubi/succubi and the police. Though the kitsune would soon migrate to a different place in the world.

I ran into an unforeseen direction, just needing to get away.

**Colorado Springs, Colorado 1864**

I stopped after I was sure I would be safe. I drained a few cats of their energy before settling back in the darkness. I found a tree and jumped onto it, climbing onto a branch to settle onto for the night. "Lady Isabella, are you okay?" Suno asked. Her long, straight black hair flowed in the wind as she sat on a branch on top of mine.

I found out what she was a few years back. She is something called a Yuki-onna or snow woman. She is Suno Yukimura, an orphan who was saved by Mama and Papa. Her mother died because villagers found her strange so they burned her on a stake. Her lips are blue and she is white as a sheet. She always wears a white kimono. Her whole body kind of blends into snow except her hair. She never ages and her feet don't make any tracks in the snow. She sucks energy from humans, but doesn't kill them. Even Satan would be afraid of looking into her eyes when she wants to.

"I'm fine." I smiled. I stared at the sun as it rose. "I'm going to bed." I murmured as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up and it was dark. Just my time to be out. I ran towards the forest, looking for a more bigger prey than just cats.

"Well, I've had my fill. You know you should practice transforming." Suno appeared as a cloud of snow.

"I can't do it!" I whined as I ran as fast as the wind. "You can! Just try!" Suno encouraged.

I stopped, closed my eyes and tried to focused my energy. I felt a power surge...then it all just burst like a bubble. I sighed and opened my eyes to see two large brown ones. "Eeek!" I shrieked as I jumped back. A large nose came through the trees and a silver kitsune came out. His fur shone in the moonlight. I could tell it was a kitsune because of the brown eyes filled with knowledge.

"Master Daichi." Suno had turned to human form and bowed. The kitsune nodded slightly. I was staring at his tails, there were 12 tails! He had lived for 1100 years at least! All kitsune start with one tail and it goes up every 100 years you live, but stops at 12. "Who's he?" I asked Suno. "He's your great, great, great, great grandfather." she whispered. My mouth fell open. _What was he doing here? _He put his head into the back of his fur and took out a note. It placed it in front of Suno and she took it placing it into her sleeve. He made a low growling noise, but I could understand it.

_What lost has been found,_

_String that is bound,_

_Only one you sought,_

_Found more that you though,_

_Two topazes shining bright,_

_Makes your heart filled with delight,_

_The one who came second,_

_Have feelings you'd never reckon._

My eyebrows furrowed together. "What did he say?" Suno whispered. "I don't know...was it some kind of riddle?" I tilted my head. Daichi inclined his head. "He was cursed to only speak in riddles. He was telling your future." Suno explained. _Oh. So that's what it was._

"Hey, well can I see you again?" I asked. Daichi simply nodded once before running back into the forest. _Huh. _"What does the letter say?" I questioned Suno. She took it out of her sleeve and unfolded it. "It's a list of your powers." she murmured. "Oh! Let me see!" I squealed and rushed behind her. My ears and tail popped out again.

- Transform into full kitsune

- Kitsune eyes

- Mental shield - hide knowledge of all kitsune

- Succubus voice

- Wings

- Healing saliva

- Threads of the heart

- Unfelt presence

- Possession of mortals

- Illusion

- Fireball

- Bark of lightning

"Cool." I murmured. "These are the ones your parents anticipated that you would have." Suno mumbled. "How do you know?" I asked. "It's their writing." she answered. I nodded. "Well, I guess you should start training." Suno sighed. "Huh?" I cocked my head to the side. "Train your powers..." she said as she accidentally looked directly into my eyes. I sucked up some of her power. "Whoops." I laughed. Suno chuckled. "Did you notice that you had one brown eye and one blue one?" she inquired. "No." I shook my head. _Are my eyes really like that? I wanna see! _"Well, we'll have to make it so that you could control sucking out energy and since we're working on your eyes, why don't we also work on the Kitsune eyes too." Suno told me. "Kitsune eyes?" I asked. "The eye that could see profiles." she explained. _Oh._

**Forks, Washington 2008**

It has been 145 years since I've last seen Jasper. I am now 158 and have mastered all of my powers.

I can look at someone's eyes without sucking their power, only if I wanted to. I can change my eyes to kitsune eyes which would make my eyes glow with the colors of the rainbow whenever I used it.

I can transform into a kitsune now. It's just a fox with enhanced everything. Hearing, sight, speed...

I also can control my mental shield. It's like a second skin to me and I could extend it to cover others and push it out to form a physical shield. I can mask my scent using my shield.

I found out what a succubus voice was. When something is afraid, I can look into their eyes and command them to do something.

My wings are like giant bat wings that come out of my back. They form into tattoos when I'm not using them. I can also use them in kitsune form.

Healing saliva is as it sounds. My saliva can heal wounds.

Threads of the heart, I already knew how to do that since I was born.

Unfelt presence is making people not aware of my presence and not see me, it doesn't work with someone with strong senses though. I can mask the presence of people and objects too.

Possession of mortals is possessing them, it's like hearing, seeing, feeling, tasting and smelling everything they do. You can speak through their mouth and control their body, but they wouldn't be aware of that.

Illusion is making illusions, but it only lasts for a short while.

Fireball is making balls of fire, obviously.

Bark of lightning is when I make a certain bark, a strike of lightning comes to where I want it. When I make certain howl, many of them come striking down like a bad storm.

Suno taught me a few things over the years. In my kitsune form, I have a starball. It's sort of like my life. The only way of me dying is for someone to take it away from me for a year. It's usually 6 months, but I'm a hybrid so a year. Only kitsune should know that. When I'm in kitsune form I carry it in my mouth and it turns into a necklace looking like tattoo with a circle in the middle and a black string going around my neck when I'm in human form. I also can't tell my real name or else someone can use it to bind or banish me to/from something or someone. My real name being Isabella Marietta Inoue. Kitsune can't use this against each other. Suno told me the reason why I was targeted was because they were afraid of my powers, I might be too strong for them to fight off.

Suno also told me about my parents. My Mama was Annabella Marianna Kita and my Papa was Jeremiah Harrison Inoue. The reason why I have grey fur is because my Mama had white fur and my Papa had black hair.

I still haven't figured out Daichi's riddle, I haven't found him since then.

Now I stopped at the age of 18. Blood is still in my body though I have no heartbeat. I don't need sleep anymore, but can if I want to.

Okay, so you might be wondering about my clothes, well Suno said she got some from the humans.

Right now we were in the forest of this place Suno calls Forks and arguing about going to school.

"You should go! You never got to experience it!" Suno tried to persuade me. "But I want you to come!" I whined. "You know I can't!" she sighed. "But!" I tried again. "No buts, you're going and that's final." Suno said in a stern voice. I groaned. "I'm going to go...get some supplies for school." Suno said. "You mean steal. Like you did the money to pay for it." I mumbled. She laughed before disappearing.

The snow she left over didn't melt really. It was really cold in Forks, but I don't notice. My skin is cold, my blood is cold. That's why I'm pale. I never run out of blood, there is always more if I loose any.

I sat there and sighed. _Jasper...my only human companion. Besides Mama and Papa - number 2 - of course... _I smiled as I remembered the memories of him.

**Flashback**

"_Jasper!" I whined. "I said I didn't want one!"_

"_But I didn't buy it! I made it! I found the jewels! And I got the wire from Papa!" Jasper argued._

"_But you didn't have to get me a present!" I huffed._

"_It's your 9th birthday. Of course I wanted to get you one." he smiled softly. I blushed. _

"_Alright! Fine you win! What is it?" I asked curiously._

"_Close you eyes and stick your hand out." Jasper commanded._

_I did as I was told and something was on my wrist. I looked down to see a bracelet. It had a wire that coiled until it was about 1cm wide and others wires stuck out from that looking like a vine. Many chips of light colored jewels were stuck on the wires._

"_Woah! It's so pretty! Thanks!" I hugged him._

"_Glad you like it." he murmured into my ear. _

**End Flashback**

I grinned as I looked at the bracelet he gave me. It's still a bit big and could slid off my hand easily. It still looked the same as when he got me it, except that the jewels were more faded than before.

"Thinking about Jasper?" Suno suddenly reappeared minutes later. "Mmm." I answered. "I know you really miss him." Suno put her hand over my shoulders. "Yeah, but he's still alive. I know that." I grinned up at her and she grinned back.

"Anyways! Look what I got you!" Suno beamed. She got me a bag, pencil case, pens, pencil, rubber and other stuff.

"Wow. Um...I've never written before..." I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Suno smiled and took out a pad and pencil. After 2 hours of practicing, I could finally write like a decent person...more or less...We practiced a bit of pen and I got that down easily.

"You don't know how to read...do you?" Suno sighed. I shook my head. I had never went to school. "Ok, well I brought you this book, I'll teach you." She took out a book from the backpack and handed it to me. I stared at it. "It says Wuthering Heights." Suno smiled. "I think you'll like it."

We read a few chapters before it got dark. "Sorry, I can't see. It's too dark." Suno apologized. "No, don't worry." I smiled and made a ball of fire. "I think this would help."

"Ok, thank you, let's continue." Suno ordered. By the time we were halfway through the book, Suno told me to read it by myself. I could barely understand what was happening in it, for I was trying to read the words separately, to get them right.

Morning came and I was still trying to read the book. "Lady Isabella, I suggest you go feed before you kill someone." she chuckled. "What do you mean?" I tilted my head. "I mean that the school will be full of children. Humans." Suno explained. My eye widened. _Humans? I've never been in a large group of humans, I've never went out into the public._

"B-but...I..." I stuttered. "You need to find some companions, not just me you know." Suno sighed. "But Suno! You're the only one I need! Really!" I argued. "No. Just go feed!" Suno commanded. I huffed and crossed my arms.

I made my wings come out flexed them. I took a running start and soon I was soaring through the wind. _This is much more fun than just running. I fly as fast as I run. _The trees would be a blur to the human eye, but to my eyes they were as slow as running through it normally.

I found a couple of deer and elk, draining them completely because while they were recuperating, they would just get eaten anyways, and I want them to have the way that doesn't hurt.

After I had my fill, I flew back home and made my wings go back onto my body as tattoos. "We still have 2 hours left. Well first lets get you dressed." Suno nodded at herself. She handed me a dark green hoodie with a zip, a pair of jeans, socks and sneakers. "Let's brush your hair." Suno mumbled and took out a hair brush. I haven't brushed my hair for a while and it was all tangled, though I wash it whenever I can.

"Ok always wear your hoodie up okay? You might become excited anytime and you don't want people seeing your ears." Suno told me. "What about my tail?" I asked. "Well, the hoodie is long so I thought it could cover you tail." Suno shrugged. She was right. the hoodie came up to my knees.

"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Chief Swan who just died a few months ago in a robbery. You are from a one night stand. I would of said you were Renée Dwyer's daughter, former wife of Chief Swan who got remarried, but she might come to visit Charlie's grave." Suno explained. I nodded. "Your mom and you came from Phoenix without knowing he still lived here, but when your mom found out, she told you about it and you wanted to keep his last name. Your mother's name is...Anita...Smith." Suno finished off.

I read my book while we waited and when we only had 30 minutes left, I said goodbye and followed the directions Suno gave me to the school. I kept my hoodie up and didn't make eye contact with people. Even if Suno wanted me to have another companion, I didn't.

I found the building easily and as directed went into the office building. There was a red headed woman with what Suno explained to me were glasses. Glass in frames that make them see better.

"I...uh...Excuse me ma'am?" I whispered.

The red headed woman looked up. "I am...uh...Isabella Swan." I mumbled.

Her eyes light up like candles. _It seems Chief Swan was well known. _She handed me my schedule, map and a slip to give to each teacher. I nodded. Suno had told me of how she thought it would be like since she spied on the school a while ago.

I looked at my schedule. I first had English, then Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and lastly Gym. _...I don't know any of these except for English. Lunch and Gym._

While I was being confused, I walked outside. It was pretty packed. I gasped and bit my lip. _So many people! So many people! _I was not used to this. I had to walk slowly, be weaker than I am, pretend not be able to hear that far, humans are useless! Suno told me I can't even use my sense of smell!

As I walked out, people whispered about me.

"Is that the new girl?"

"She looks plain. Boring!"

"Hey, look at that bracelet. Isn't it cute?"

"Can't see her face. Can you?"

"She looks weird."

"Where'd she get that bracelet?"

"What's with the hoodie."

_I can hear you! _I groaned internally.

I looked at the map._ If the building is in this section and I am here...then to get there I have to...um..._

"Hi are you having trouble?" someone asked.

I looked up to see a boy who look like he had skin problems and had black hair.

"Um. Yes." I muttered. _Don't think about. Don't think about it. _I could feel the energy radiating off him like the sun. It took my a lot of self control not to look into his eyes and suck his power, right then and there.

"Well, let me see your schedule." he took it from my hands without asking. I internally growled. _No manners at all!_

"Oh, hey you have english with me! Well, c'mon! I'll show you the way!" he said with a grin in his voice. "I'm Eric by the way." He handed me my schedule. This whole time I had been looking to the ground, trying not to look up, but I had to because he practically ran to the room and I had to see him to catch up.

People gasped when they saw my eyes.

"Are those contacts?"

"I knew she was weird!"

"Do you think they're her real eyes?"

"It's so pretty!"

"I bet she's an attention seeking whore."

My eyes flickered to the one who said the last sentence. She had blonde hair, not like Jasper's, it was very light.

I heard someone in the pack call Mama a whore when I was small. I asked her what it was, she just said it was a very bad word. In secret though, Suno explained what it actually meant.

_If only I can use my powers, a strike of lightning would come down and attack her, not kill her, just frighten her a bit._

When we got into the classroom, I handed the slip to the teacher and when we saw my name, he was surprised. He was a man who almost had no hair.

He signed it and when I turned around, most people were at their seats. I used my power so they wouldn't really notice my presence. Everyone stopped looking at me like I was a freak show.

I sat down at the back and listened to the teacher, but I had trouble. He gave me a list of books I had to read and I stared at it worriedly. A nasally buzzing sound echoed through the school and the people started packing up. The sound shocked me for a second and I stopped my power. The boy - Eric - came up to me again.

"Hey, where's your next class?" he asked as I took out my schedule. He snatched it again and looked at it. I growled too low for human ears. "Oh, I'm not in your class, well I'll show you the way." he grabbed my hand.

_If only I could use my powers...humans are so inconsiderate._

"So, it's pretty different from Phoenix huh?" Eric asked.

"Yes, it's...cold." I said. Suno told me Phoenix was hot. I don't really go anywhere hot because Suno would have to make more snow and drain more people.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Um...no."

"Wow, so what's it like there?"

"...Sunny."

"You don't look very tan."

_Tan? _"Um...I don't go out much..."

He went quiet, staring at me. He walked me to the class. "Well, good luck. Maybe we'll have some other classes together." he sounded hopeful.

I just shrugged and walked inside. Classes were the same. I couldn't keep up with anything. At the end of each class, at least one person would take me to my next class.

Soon it was lunch and my head was spinning. _How do people remember so much information? _I didn't feel like eating for I thought I would throw up, my mind was a mess.

I sat at a table at the back and didn't acknowledge anyone who called out my name to sit with them. For the whole day I hadn't taken my hoodie off and I wasn't planning to.

I was lost in my thoughts when something tried to break my shield. It's like throwing rocks at a window. My shield being the window and something trying to break it, the rocks.

I turned to the person who did it and I gasped. _Vampires. _Fear crept into my body. Why are they here? I started hyperventilating and I dug my nails in my hands.

That's when I noticed, the vampire's eyes were golden. _What? What does that mean? _Maybe they get that color when they are older.

Why are they here? How do they control their bloodlust? Do they kill these people? And there are five of them! Two girls and three...boys...

_No way! No way, no way, no wayyy! Jasper? Is that really Jasper? My brother? Is it? Is it?_

Ears and my tail popped out of my body. My tail wagged happily at the sight of the person who looked like my brother. I used my kitsune eyes to be sure.

* * *

_Name: Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen_

_Age: 163_

_Birthday: September 20, 1844_

_Race: Vampire (Vegetarian)_

_Family members: _

_- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen [Wife],_

_- Carlisle Cullen [Adoptive Father],_

_- Esme Anne Platt Cullen [Adoptive Mother],_

_- Emmett McCarty Cullen [Adoptive Brother],_

_- Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen [Adoptive Sister],_

_- Edward Anthony Masen Jr. Cullen [Adoptive Brother],_

_- Madison Simmons Whitlock [Mother] (forgotten),_

_- Ryan Whitlock [Father] (forgotten),_

_- Isabella Marietta Inoue Whitlcok [Adoptive Sister] (forgotten) ._

* * *

I blinked. _Vegetarian? Wait, before that. He forgot us? HE FORGOT US?...Well...time to have some fun with his family then. Until he remembers anyways._

A evil smirk came across my face.

**Wow. This chapter is looooong. Huh. Anyways, hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Or else! I put a curse on you and you shall fail every test and exam you have. The only way to undo it is to REVIEW! **

**~Rose~**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Cullens

**Ok, so I tried writing in large clumps, but that doesn't work for me. \(˚^˚)/. Anyways, yay! Thanks for all the favourites and alerts! Everyone give them some applause! Dedicated to you guys :D**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 3: The Cullens**

"What's she thinking Edward?" a man who was giant as a bear asked in vampire speed. _He was Emmett then. _

"I don't know." Edward mumbled back angrily. _He must be a mind reader. He can't read my mind at least. _

"You don't know? Why do you think? Could she be a threat?" a girl with blond hair asked.

"No, how could she Rose?" Emmett turned to her._ She must be Rosalie._

"Can you see anything Alice?" Jasper asked a small girl. _That's his wife! My sister in law!_

"No!" Alice hissed, "I can't see her! I can't see your future Edward!"

Everyone acted shocked, but no humans noticed their strangeness.

"Her feelings are strange. First, they were annoyed, then surprised, excited, mad and now amused." Jasper muttered. _Ah. So he's an empath. SO COOL! _

"And now she's admiring." Jasper added.

_Oops. Right. He can sense my feelings. Better keep my cool._

I willed my tail and ears to go back into my body.

Suddenly the bell rang. _What do I have next? I think it was biology?_

I took out my schedule and map. _How do I work this thing? _I groaned as I turned it around and looked at it in every angle I could see that made sense.

"Um...Excuse me, do you have trouble? Because I could help you." a voice said from in front. I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and wore glasses.

I nodded.

"Oh, well may I please borrow your schedule?" she fidgeted with her fingers.

I handed it to her. _At least someone who is courteous. _

She took it and pushed her glasses forwards, staring intently. Suddenly her eyes lightened with joy.

"Oh, it seems you have biology with me. I'll show you the way." she smiled. "I'm Angela Weber by the way."

I nodded and stood up, stuffing everything into my bag.

When we got to class, I handed the teacher my slip and he signed it. He told me to sit next to Mr Cullen. My face brightened at the idea of sitting next to Jasper. I turned around and saw the face of his brother. Edward.

I sighed and went to take my seat. Edward was glaring at me. _Why? Because he couldn't read my mind?_

I wondered about that as I sat down. The teacher started class. I peeked at Edward and he was leaning away from me. _Maybe my scent? Does he not want to make a scene by eating me? Not that he could._

I didn't notice before, but now that I see him, he had some really strange colored hair. It looked...bronze? It caught my attention as his hand suddenly clenched into a fist.

I suddenly got an idea. "Edward?" I mumbled quietly as I stared out front. I saw him look at me briefly.

"Your brother is Jasper right? What's he's like?" I asked quietly.

I saw him smirk for a bit. _Thinking that another girl has fallen for him? I'm just his innocent sister - that he forgot - asking about what he's like now. He has been gone long, might be different now._

I had to stifle a giggle as I thought about what his reaction would be when Edward told him about this.

"Miss Swan." the teacher scolded. I looked up to him. Students snickered and whispered around the class.

"That's what she gets for sitting next to _our_ Edward."

I rolled my eyes. They wish.

"Yes?" I answered the teacher, whose name I forgot the second he said it.

"Please pay attention." he glared as he turned around.

I shrugged and stared trying to pay attention, but he spoke words I've never heard of and I haven't learnt biology before.

I sat there, bored as I waited for class to finish. In the corner of my eye, I could see Edward rigid in his seat. I itched to ask him questions about Jasper.

The bell finally rung, long and loud and I stood up to get to my next class. Edward was already rushing out the door as I stood up to grab my things. I stared for a moment, shrugged and stuffed the rest of my things into my bag.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan right?" asked a boy next to me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

I nodded. "I'm Mike."

I nodded again so he knew I heard him.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" he asked.

I nodded slightly. "I have gym." I mumbled.

"Oh great, meet too!" he grinned.

As we walked to class, he chatted about...everything. I tuned out by the time he said 'I'. I thought about Jasper and how he was here. My brother. He's here! Why didn't I think of finding him? Ever?

"Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act that way." Mike was saying.

I had listened when he said Jasper's new last name, but I noticed he wasn't talking about Jasper, but Edward.

"No." I answered. _But apparently I have a scent that could drive him mad, literally._

"He's a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would of talked to you." Mike smiled.

I stared at him before nodding and walking to the teacher. The teacher found me a uniform, but said I could sit out today. I sat at the benches and watched them play a game called volleyball. It seemed simple enough.

The bell rung and I walked to the office with my bag to return the paperwork.

As I got closer to the door, I heard something very interesting. Edward was at the counter with the office woman and I could hear her practically drooling over him.

"Of course Edward how can I help?" the redheaded woman smiled.

"I was wondering if I could move from my biology class to a senior level science? Physics, perhaps?" he asked.

"Is a problem with Mr Banner Edward?" the woman questioned.

I walked in before he could answer and he immediately stiffened. I grinned slightly, but it faltered. _Is this man really one who would feed on humans? If he would go this far to get away from me..._

"Never mind, then," he said hastily. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for you help." He quickly turned around and rushed past me without even a glance.

I walked up to the desk and handed in the slips.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the lady asked.

"Great." I grinned, but she couldn't see it under my hood.

I quickly walked out and to the forest. I slipped in without anyone noticing and ran back to Suno.

I spread my wings and flew as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to tell Suno my news.

As soon as she saw me, I was yelled at.

"Lady Isabella! You shouldn't fly in daylight! Someone can see!" she shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I grinned as I swooped down and landed on my feet. My wings disappeared and only left my ears and tail which popped out.

"I see you had a good time." she smiled.

"Not really, but listen, listen!" I bounced up and down in happiness. Suno looked at me with her full attention. "I saw Jasper! JASPER!" I squealed.

Suno's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Jasper?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Your brother Jasper?" I nodded again.

A grin broke out on her face. "Good for you! Did he see you? Are you going to visit his house?" she asked eagerly.

I stopped grinning and bouncing. "Uh...about that." I scratched the back of my head. "He forgot all about Mama, Papa and me."

Her eyes widened. "He what?" she screeched. He eyes livid. "Let me see him right now! He is going to get his skull bashed into the ground!" she yelled as snow came down more heavily. You wouldn't want to see her, a pissed off snow woman is freaky.

"No! Wait, wait, wait! I have a plan!" I put my hands in front of her in a stop motion. She stopped and looked at me, eyes narrowed. "What plan?" she asked. Snow fell down at a normal pace.

"What would they think if the new girl, hung out with Jasper a lot?" I asked, devious smile on my face. She smirked. Now she got it.

"Someone's crushing on him." she chuckled. "And the best part, he has a wife!" I laughed. She joined me. "This is payback for forgetting us after he promised to come back." I pouted.

"Well, good luck, I need to feed and grab you some new clothes." Suno punched me in the arm lightly. She grabbed her basket, a large one that she used to put things in as she moved around and was off, turning both her and the basket into clouds snow.

I grinned brightly as I turned into a kitsune. There was a puff of smoke as my body grew out grey fur and turned smaller. My spinal column shifted and you could hear the cracks as it did. My hands and feet turned to paws and my face now had a snout. I grew out two tails. Seconds later my body was fully transformed. My bracelet hung loosely from my paw and black fur covered the tattoos of my wings. My starball lay shining in my mouth.

I sniffed the air and found the Cullen's scent almost immediately. I ran towards their scent, paws pounding on the ground, I rushed through the trees, jumping over roots and trunks.

I was suddenly at a clearing, at a large beautiful white house. I stared in awe. _Wow. It looks awesome!_

"Really?" a booming voice laughed from inside. I ran back towards the trees and hid. _Emmett._

"Yes, she asked about Jasper." a static voice chuckled. _Edward, over the phone. Meaning he's away somewhere and they're talking about me. _

My mouth turned up into a smile as I peeked at the house.

"Jasper is my husband!" Alice pouted.

"Of course I am darlin'." he smiled fondly at her and hugged her from behind.

_He still has that accent. _I smiled at the memory of when I first heard it and thought it was weird.

"Well, thanks for calling, see you." Emmett grinned.

I turned around, keeping my back hidden from view and turned human. I smiled. Jasper's still the same as ever.

There was a rush of wind and suddenly Jasper was in front of me. My eyes widened. He was really here. In front of me. "Who are you?" he asked. I couldn't help it. I jumped up and hugged him, not minding he was hard as stone. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Get off him!" someone shrieked. I saw Alice rush over at an alarming speed with a snarl. _Move? Or get hit?...Get hit. I am not letting go._

I hugged as tight as I could that would not make it seem I was not human. I was then sent flying through the air and my back hit the trunk of a tree, knocking my breath out, not like I really needed it.

I slowly stood up, it didn't hurt really. Alice was now holding Jasper in her arms with a look that said 'He is mine! Don't touch him bitch!' I just chuckled.

They then froze in place. I was confused for a second. _Oh, right. They told their secret to a complete stranger. Well, not a complete stranger._

I then was surrounded by 3 more vampires. Emmett, Rosalie and a woman who I assumed was Esme.

"Who are you?" Rosalie hissed.

I just blinked and crossed my arms, having a staring contest with blondie there.

"Are you hurt?" Esme asked, concern on her face. I turned to her, a confused look on my face. _Why did she say that? Isn't she suppose to try and kill me? For the possibility of exposing their secret?_

A shocked look came across Emmett's face. "She has no heartbeat." he whispered. I gasped. _Oh no! _I started running full speed in the other direction, my hoodie flying behind me, but with 5 vampires, I was caught only minutes later.

I had run straight, but they split up, two on both side and one at the back. It seemed I was slightly faster than them, but they had numbers and they knew they place better. Jasper had somehow taken a shortcut while the others *cough* Emmett *cough* distracted me by throwing things, mainly trees. Jasper ran in front of me and I bumped into him.

I struggled in Jasper's grip, but not with my full strength as he ran with me back to his house. Alice was on the phone with someone as Jasper sat me onto the couch with my hands behind my back.

"Is she a vampire?" asked Emmett, dumbfounded.

"But look at her eyes." Alice stared at me.

"Maybe she has the power of illusion." Jasper suggested.

"Maybe she actually does have contacts." Emmett gasped and suddenly his finger was in my eye. "Owww." I hissed as I got one hand out from Jasper's grasp and smacked his hand. I held my eye with my hand. _Why did he do that? But more importantly, what if my eye was infected? Who knows what he does with that finger!_

I glared at Emmett with one eye.

"Emmett!" Esme chided.

"Well at least we know she doesn't have contacts." he mumbled.

Car tires screeched and I saw another vampire. A man with blonde hair. _Must be Carlisle._

"What's the emergency Alice?" he asked as he came in.

"Well, Bella, the new girl, came in and we kind of showed we were vampires in front of her, but look! She has different eyes. Jasper thinks it might be an illusion and she is a vampire, but I can't see her future, or our future!" Alice shouted, frustrated.

"Interesting." Carlisle murmured. He looked around. "Where's Edward?"

Esme stared crying with tears that never fell. There was a silence in the room.

"I'm hungry." I said randomly. "Do you guys eat humans or something?" I tilted my head to the side while still covering my eye.

There was another silence. "What happened to her eye?" asked Carlisle.

"Emmett poked it." Alice said.

Another silence as everyone stared at Emmett.

"What? I just wondered if she had contacts." he shrugged.

Carlisle shook his head. I put my hand down seeing my eye didn't hurt anymore.

Carlisle looked up and gasped.

I tilted my head once again.

"I know. Her eyes are pretty, right?" Alice gushed. _Oh. That's what he was surprised about._

I looked up to Jasper's face. His eyes were black now.

"Why are your eyes black?" I asked as he looked down at me with confusion on his face.

"You should hunt." Carlisle advised. Jasper nodded.

"Guys, how about her? She could be anything." Rosalie hissed as she pointed at me.

I ignored her. "Is Jasper gonna hunt? Can I come?" I asked, interested.

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Well is he? Is he gonna go eat humans?" I asked, grinning. I didn't care where we were, as long as I could be with him.

"We don't eat humans, we drink animal blood." Carlisle explained to me. _Really? That's what it meant by vegetarian! Yay! He doesn't drink blood!_

Before my ears and tail could pop out, the house was suddenly covered with layers and layers of snow. _Suno!_

My body suddenly evaporated and turned into a mist of ice. My body was frozen, but it felt normal, I was suddenly whisking through the trees back to where me and Suno were staying.

"Lady Isabella! That was dangerous!" Suno sighed as we changed back.

"But it was fun!" I whined.

"Leave your fun to when you are at school." Suno shook her head.

I stared at her and shrugged. "Okay." I answered as I took out Wuthering Heights, trying to finish it.

_Can't wait for tomorrow!_

**Ok. Done. Now I need to do homework that is due tomorrow. Hope you liked it, I apologize for all mistakes and REVIEW! Or else I would have to review anonymously. Do you want to make a girl as pathetic as that?**

**~Rose~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bird of Darkness

**Hi guys! I'm having writer's block with my other story...or something... Anyways... yay! A review! Even if it's from the same person! -applause-**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series**

**Chapter 4: Bird of Darkness**

I was grinning as I flew to school. _Jasper's here! Jasper's here!_

I got to a stop in the forest and walked the rest of the way to school and got ready for my first class of torture.

I tried to keep my eyes open during class. _This is so boring! _I listened to facts and fiction, history and the present. I knew my head would burst any second!

It felt like it lasted a year! But it was finally lunch. I grinned.

I ran out to the cafeteria with a smile on my mouth. As I got in, I immediately found the Cullens, but there was something missing...Oh! Edward isn't here! _I wonder where he went? _I shrugged and I walked up to them. When they noticed me, the shock was evident on their faces.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked quietly. The whole cafeteria was watching us, just waiting for the Cullens to reject me. They whispered and gossiped, I could feel their stares going through my head. Some of jealousy, some of awe, but most thought I was weird.

"Yes, of course." Jasper answered almost immediately. I could see the surprise on his face after saying it. All the other Cullens just glared at me. _He might be getting his memories back! He always let me do anything I wanted._

The whispering accelerated at that. There were some groans, gasps, but mostly screeches of protest. My mouth was hurting because I was smiling so much today. I grabbed a chair from a nearby table and forced it between Jasper and Alice.

"What? Edward not good enough her?"

"That bitch! Taking Edward and now trying to take Jasper?"

"What do you think will happen? Bitch fight?"

"Who do you think Jasper will pick? Alice or Bella?"

"10 bucks on Alice."

"15 bucks on Alice."

"Anyone gonna bet on the new girl?"

"Nah."

"No way."

"She doesn't have a chance."

I chuckled as I heard that. _No way am I going up against this hyperactive pixie. _

I sat next to Jasper as Alice growled too low for a human to hear. I just smiled innocently at her.

I felt something like a boulder hitting the back of my head. I glared at Alice as she smiled innocently. My head throbbed and my vision blurred. I could feel my instincts coming in. The energy that everyone raised made me hungry. I have never been so close to people before. I can just stare into their eyes and all that energy can be mine. Just a little stare... _No! I can't I am not to do this!_

I stole food from Jasper's tray. He had spaghetti bolognese. As I ate, I could tell that everyone was staring at me. I regained little energy from the food but it was delicious. I still felt hungry as the bell rang. _It's going to take a lot of self control to not kill everyone here and I can't skip, Suno will get angry._

I trudged along to biology and listened to the lesson the teacher was teaching. That distracted me from the energy coming from people. Biology passed and it was time for gym. I wore my gym uniform and was allowed to wear my hoodie after I explained 10 reasons why I should be able to.

We played a game called basketball. The rules were pretty simple and I always scored a goal. My team won of course. The humans used up their energy so they didn't seem as appetizing as before.

I was just about to walk out the doors and go home, but I was pushed against the wall by a girl and her group. "Hey, new girl." she glared. "Stay away from the Cullens, got it?"

"Got what?" I asked.

"Do you get it?" she sighed.

"Do you get it doesn't really make sense like that. Because you said 'got it' I asked 'got what?' You didn't tell me to get anything so why are you asking? And do you get it doesn't really make sense like that because it should be 'did you get it?' as 'it' is an object. You can also say 'are you getting it?'" I explained to the group.

The girls groaned, angrily flipping their hair. "I said stay away from the Cullens before it you know." she hissed.

"Oh, then I got it, but I won't do it." I shrugged.

"You-!" the girl screeched as she lifted her hand up to hit me. I stared at it and suddenly a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

There stood Jasper growling angrily. The girls, like the cowards they were, ran away quickly, though I think Jasper's gift helped.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and smiled widely. "Thanks!" I fiddled with my bracelet.

His attention went to the bracelet and his eyebrows furrowed. "I think I've seen that somewhere...Did I buy it? No, I don't think I went out much. Did I find it? No...I would of looked for it's owner. I think...I made it?" he muttered to himself.

"Bingo!" I grinned.

He looked stunned. "Why would I give it to you? Did I know you? Were you related to me somehow?" he asked me, desperately seeking the answer in my eyes.

My smile faltered a bit. _He doesn't remember...hahaha...well I guess...I...This will give me more time to mess with them!_

"You'll have to remember yourself Jaaasper." I chimed and went to walk outside with a confused Jasper behind me.

I saw the new shiny red car outside with all the Cullens in it. As soon my mine and Alice's eyes met, she glared at me with daggers. I smiled sweetly. "He might take a while." I whispered as I walked into the woods without anyone's notice.

I ran to tell Suno my news. My wings came out and I flew through the air. What greeted me back at home was not Suno, but a note.

If you want your little friend back safe and sound,

come back to your homeland and give yourself over to us.

We'll give you two days to think about this.

-Your Family

My family? Really? I growled in frustration. I can't just leave her! But I need a plan. A good one. I bit my lip and started pacing. _What should I do? What should I do?_

I clutched my hair in my hands and pulled. _What should I do? I can't just rush in. Maybe I could use my powers? No. I would be outnumbered. Anything I do, I'm still outnumbered! What should I do? _I punched a tree and it broke in half, falling on to the ground with bugs falling out and birds taking off all around.

I sat down, slumped. I held my head in my hands. I felt a stare on my back and quickly spun around. "Who's there?" I growled with narrowed eyes.

My eyes were met with brown ones and out came a silver wolf. "Daichi!" I shouted and ran to him. I hugged his neck and sobbed into his soft fur. "What should I do? Suno is in trouble because of me!"

A low grumbling sound came from his mouth.

_There was two not one,_

_This one does not see the sun,_

_Ran away from home,_

_Seen at your side of the dome,_

_He is the bird of night,_

_Always around you, but out of sight._

_Two topazes shining bright,_

_Makes your heart filled with delight,_

_The one who came second,_

_Have feelings you'd never reckon._

I sniffed and looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" I groaned and stomped my foot.

Daichi just huffed and turned. "What's with you. You only come when I'm in need of something, no time else." I grumbled.

Daichi turned his head and I swear I saw him grinning. He just disappeared again.

_What happened to the other paragraph?_

_What lost has been found,_

_String that is bound,_

_Only one you sought,_

_Found more that you thought,_

_Lost and found, string that is bound...Jasper? Yeah. I think that's it! Only one you sought...found more than you thought...The Cullens, definitely._

I sighed.

_The other new paragraph. What is that supposed to mean? Well, okay, let's think. Bird of night and does not see the sun. Does that mean he doesn't come out in sunlight? I have to wait until darkness? Hm... always around you, but out of sight. He's always around me, but I never see him. I'll have to wait then._

I sat there lying on the ground, waiting for darkness to come over me.

I sat up. _Oh no. I fell asleep. _I looked around. _Oh, it's still dark good. _In the corner of my eye, I saw something or someone.

"Who's there?" I shouted into the dark night. It was quiet, no animals on sight. My vision blurred for a second. _I should have fed. _A black silhouette shadowed the ground. It was a person and it had wings.

"Hey! I can see you!" I yelled as I chased the silhouette. The person jumped from branch to branch, crow like wings on his back. He suddenly took off into the air. _Oh no you don't. _I spread my wings out flew up. I flew over the forest and looked under me. _I can't see him!_

I made a fireball. I saw something flinch and quickly dash away. _Found you! _I extinguished the flame and ran towards the person. I heard his shallow breathing and his soft steps as he tried to get away.

I transformed into a kitsune. I was lighter and much faster. I threw my starball onto my tail to hold. I dashed off like a lightening bolt and soon was able to see his back. I jumped up and bit his wing.

"Arrghh!" he growled as he tried to shake me off. _There is no way I'm going to let go. _I crunched onto his wing even harder. Blood flowed out and into my mouth. My saliva went into his wound and healed it.

I created a ball of fire in my paw. The boy hissed as his running got slower and his breathing, heavier. We went on for a good half an hour before he collapsed.

I extinguished the flame and turned human again. He was on the floor, panting. He had black hair that came down to his neck. His wings retracted and he shakily sat up. He was still breathing heavily when he opened his eyes. He black eyes stared right at me.

"Lady Isabella." he murmured after he got his breath back. I tilted my head. "Who are you?" I asked. "I was saved by your Papa." he answered. _Hm..._ "What are you?" "I too am a hybrid. My Mama was human and my Papa was a tengu, a bird of the night." he explained.

I gasped and a smile broke out on my face.

_I get it now! There was two people my parents saved, not one. He can't be in direct light I think. Ran away from home, I think he ran away from my parents or something. Seen at your side of the dome, my part of the world. There is the northern and southern hemisphere. Both are like domes. He is a bird of the night and I guess he always looked after me, but out of sight._

"You! You can help me save Suno!" I jumped up. "You can do something right? Daichi said so!" I exclaimed.

The guy screwed up his face. "Suno? That girl? She's still alive? No way. She can go die!" he hissed. I jutted my bottom lip out and stomped my foot. "We have to save her! Now! Now! Noooow!" I yelled. "No!" he stood up and started walking away.

I growled. I could feel the fangs in my mouth, my ears and tail out and my hands and legs turning into paws. I barked. A spark of lightning came down right in front of the boy. "We're saving her. Now." I said in a low tone, bearing my fangs.

The boy slowly turned around and gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"Well, follow me and come quietly." I commanded as I turned around and started running towards my birthplace.

I could hear the thumping of the boy's feet on the ground and his mutters of protest. His heart beat at an even pace. I ignored him and kept on running forward, willing my legs to go faster than they are.

"How do you know I can help?" the boy asked.

"Daichi said so." I simply replied.

"Daichi..." he grumbled.

We kept on running quietly weaving through the trees and leaping over obstacles.

We kept on going for more than an hour, but it seemed like eternity.

_Come on! I have to go faster! Suno please be okay! Please!_

We finally got there and I sniffed the air. _They're everywhere!_

Kitsune sprung from each side with incubi and succubi following. I was down in a second. _Where's the boy? Ugh! _I created flames and burst them around my body. Kitsune and incubi/succubi we blown away, hitting tree trunks and rocks.

"Agh!"

"Ouf!"

"Ack!"

I looked to see a black kitsune fighting everyone else.

_Is that the tengu kid? I guess he is useful after all._

"Where's Suno?" I demanded.

An incubus came walking out of the trees with Suno's wrists in his hands. Fireballs surrounded him so he won't get frozen with Suno's attacks and to weaken her.

"Suno!" I called.

"Lady Isabella!" she called back.

Crows suddenly surrounded us and started pecking at our enemies.

"Well c'mon! Run!" the tengu boy shouted over the noise.

I ran over to Suno and pulled her away from the incubus. She froze the whole place in an instant and then we were dashing in the forest back to Forks.

Suno turned into a mist of snow while I changed into a kitsune and the tengu boy grew out his wings and got a beak. We all sped through the forest, getting away while we can.

"What should we do?" I shouted. "They'll be coming after us!"

"They wouldn't attack us with humans close right?" Suno responded. "There's a rule for all magical beings to not expose yourself."

"But what about after that? What about night? How are you guys gonna get away?" the tengu shouted.

"What do you mean you guys? Your going to be there too! You promised Jeremiah!" Suno hissed.

The tengu groaned. "...Alright, fine, fine. I'll bunk with you guys, but I'm going to school too. No way am I staying with you, Suno." he mumbled.

"But they might try to kidnap her again!" I protested.

"No, don't worry, I'll make it snow tomorrow and I'll be close by. Don't worry okay?" Suno said.

I sighed. "Alright. Fine. But I have to see you." I gave in.

"Yes ma'am." Suno replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"How am I getting enrolled into school?" tengu asked.

"I'll do something about it later." I murmured.

"Is it going to be sunny tomorrow? I'm weak in the sun." he inquired.

"I don't think so. Suno could create enough snow to cover the sun since she can't be in it either." I answered.

I turned to Suno.

"How come you didn't tell me about him?" I asked, pointing to the tengu boy.

"...I thought he was dead." she mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _What does that have to do with anything? She could of still told me about him._

I let it go for now.

We ran quietly. The sun was rising and we still had a while to go.

"Can I not go to school today?" I asked.

"No! You have to go and interact with the humans." Suno said firmly.

"But I'm going to be late! And, and yeah!" I whined.

"You-!" Suno started to speak.

"Just let her." the boy sighed.

"Fine!" Suno growled.

I stared at them. _It seems that they have a history that I don't know about._

**Okay. Done. Well. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for mistakes. And review? Pllleeeeeaaaase. Or else. One of your socks will mysteriously disappear...**

**~Rose~**


	5. Chapter 5 : New Residence

**Ok. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 5: New Residence  
**

When we got back to our place, it was quiet, only our breathing was heard.

"Do you think they followed us?" Suno asked.

"Doesn't sound like it." the tengu said.

_I should stop calling him 'the tengu' it's impolite._

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked the boy.

He stared at me for a bit before answering, "Raven."

_Oh, I get it. Raven is a black bird and a tengu is a bird of darkness._

I nodded. "Raven."

I looked to the sun. It was about midday.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to follow us." Raven nodded from the direction we came.

"Well, can they fight vampires?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure they'll beat them Lady Isabella. For one, vampires have unlimited energy. The incubi and succubi will use that to their advantage." Suno responded.

"Hm..." I sat down.

_I can't always rely on Jasper...so...what should I do?_

"What should we do?" Suno voiced out all of our thoughts.

"We must fight them." I answered.

"But they will destroy us will they not?" Suno replied.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I huffed.

"I suggest we lead a false trail." Raven interrupted Suno's answer.

"A false trail?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, we each could get your scent on someone and if they move away, that'd be even better! The kitsune would follow them and we'll be in the clear!" Raven exclaimed. "For a while anyways."

"You do make a point...kitsune use their sense of smell the most." I thought about it.

"What about succubi?" Suno asked.

"They sense for prey with lots of energy. That's the only thing they need." I replied.

"How about the vampires?" Suno raised an eyebrow.

I gasped. "Oh no! The succubi and incubi are going to target them!"

"What do you mean by 'target'?" Raven leant against a tree trunk and folded his arms.

"Well, they're going to make the vampires fall in love with them so they can always have food." I stood up and brushed off my pants.

"We're going to help them right?" Suno sighed.

"Yes, they would think that now they've found me, I would move away. The kitsune and succubi/incubi usually don't get along, so while the kitsune are out looking for me, the succubi and incubi should be looking for food. If we use Raven's idea, the kitsune will be lead somewhere else and we will be able to fight the rest." I explained.

Suno and Raven nodded.

"Well, we'll go spy, I mean, keep watch on the Cullens." Raven said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Hello, I've been following you since forever." Raven said in a 'duh!' voice.

"Right," I nodded slowly. "Well, you guys go do that and I'll go find some people who're moving soon."

I grabbed all my things and stood up, dashing off in the direction of civilization.

I stopped by a house and listened in.

"No we can't!"

"But moooom!"

"No! Now go to bed!"

"But I want a dog!"

_Nope, not this house, going to find another one._

I went to 5 houses, but nothing. No one ever moves out of Forks!"

I ran to a place that had a lot of energy radiating from it. I think people called it Port Angeles?

I walked into a clothing shop and pretended to look at clothes while listening to conversations.

"Wow this is cute!"

"Do you think this looks good on me?"

"This would be great for when I go on the plane to Phoenix!"

_Phoenix! This girl's going to move away! Now, just to get my scent on her._

I intentionally bumped into her. She was a blonde girl with blue eyes. She held a red dress in her hands.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, feigning worry.

"No! I'm fine." she shook her head.

I took the dress into my hands.

"Is this fine? Did anything happen to it?" I inspected it, turning it over and over.

"No! Don't worry!" she snatched the dress from my hands and walked away, her friend giving weird glances at me now and then.

_A few more._

I walked around the shops and found a few more people who I somehow got my scent on.

I transformed into kitsune form and ran to the Cullens house. Suno and Raven were on opposite sides of the house. Everyone but Edward and Carlisle was inside of the house.

I tiptoed towards Suno and nudged her leg with my snout. "Nothing yet." Suno murmured.

I sprinted to Raven and nudged him. "Nope." he sighed.

It seems that us three were all expert at hiding our presences because none of them noticed us.

"Hey, what's the weather going to be like tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"Let me see." Alice chirped and after had a blank look on her face. A few seconds later she came back to reality.

"It's going to be snowing, I think." Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"I think?" Rosalie raised hers.

"Yeah, I keep on getting an interference! I bet it's that girl Bella!" Alice pouted.

"Calm down." Jasper rubbed her shoulders. She smiled up to him and they stared at each other.

"Booyah!" Emmett shouted. He was playing some game on the television.

I heard a car speeding through the forest. It parked inside the house and Carlisle came out.

Alice suddenly gasped and screamed. Everyone was beside her in an instant.

"What happened Alice? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I can't see!" she shrieked.

"What? What do you mean?" Esme questioned, definitely worried.

"I can't see our future! There's nothing!" Alice screeched.

"Do you think it's Bella?" Rosalie sneered my name.

"There's a possibility." Carlisle murmured.

"Don't worry." Jasper rubbed her back.

I sensed something. Something with lots of energy.

_They're here._

A minute later, the vampires were surrounded by succubi and incubi. I placed my bags down.

"Hey, there." an incubi said to Rosalie. An incubi or succubi stood next to the vampires, trying to seduce the vampires.

The vampires hissed. "Who are you and what do you want?" Rosalie spat.

"Come on! We're just here to have some fun!" a succubi explained.

"They're distracted. Go!" Raven whispered. I dashed out of my hiding spot, jumping onto one of the succubi.

"Hey!" she hissed. She wore clothing that barely covered anything and she had horns that curled upwards. Wing sprung out of her back as she got up.

I jumped onto her chest and pushed her down, the others were being frozen or fighting Raven.

I stared into her eyes for a bit. The energy flowing around her started getting drawn to me.

"No!" she shrieked as she tried to get me off her. I dug my claws into her stomach so that I wouldn't fall off. No one can break away from a succubi's feeding gaze if they're weak or frightened.

As soon as she was out of energy, she gave one last ear piercing scream before turning into a pile of ash.

I did this to a succubi and incubi who were stuck in the ice. There were only three more.

Raven jumped up to one and placed his hand on their eyes, covering them. When he leap back, they screamed. "I can't see! I can't see!"

My teeth were currently on the wing of an incubus. He hissed as he grew out his nails and jabbed them at me. I sprung up, but two of them hit me, stabbing my arm and leg.

I fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Lady Isabella!" Suno gasped.

The incubus turned to Suno. Big mistake.

Suno's eyes were ice cold. It burned of rage and you could just see a monster trying to claw its way out. They would shoot lasers if they could.

He froze in fear and started shaking. I took this chance to lick my wounds, they healed as fast as lightning. But stung really bad. I winced and stood up.

By now the incubus I was fighting was half frozen in ice. But he was smart. He used his long nails to chip his way out of the ice. He kept on doing that while Suno kept trying to freeze him.

I used this time to go up to her previous opponent who was now all covered in ice and suck the life out of him, literally.

I ran up to the part frozen incubus who Suno was just toying with and bit his arm. He hissed and threw me against the wall in rage. I hit my back.

_Ouch._

Suno was really mad now. A blizzard blew through the room and everyone was frozen in an instant. The incubus let out a silent scream of agony as the ice burned him. Suno clenched her hand into a fist and the incubus broke into a million pieces.

I sat there next to a warm fire I had made. Everyone was frozen solid.

I ran up to the last one, jumped on top of them and they broke, I burned the pieces with my fire. I made multiple fire and put them next to each person.

Suno walked over to Raven as he dried.

"Still as useless as ever I see." Suno smirked.

"Still as haughty as ever _I _see." Raven glared.

_Wonder what happened between them?_

"W-what j-j-j-ust hap-p-pened?" Alice shivered. Everyone was now dry. I extinguished my flames.

I stretched and lied down.

"Incubus and succubi tried to seduce you and surely would of succeeded if we hadn't come. You're welcome." Suno replied.

"Wait. You're that girl from before, that means, that's Bella!" Alice pointed at me accusingly.

"Never assume." Suno responded.

"Then where _is _she?" Alice asked.

"I never said you were wrong." Suno answered.

"So it _is _her! I bet she set all of this up! She was the one who brought all of those creatures!" Alice blamed me.

_What? I kill some of my relatives and she's mad and me?_

I growled and changed to human.

"I think I know her, but why can't I remember? Was it a painful memory?" Jasper murmured aloud.

I blinked.

_He killed Mama and Papa. Maybe that's why he doesn't remember? Should I not of stayed? Should I leave him alone and not let him remember? If it's too painful..._

I bit my lip.

_Should I...?_

"No." Suno turned to me. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

I shrugged. She raised her eyebrows. I sighed and nodded. She turned back in satisfaction.

"Well, Jasper, one, she knows you, two you forgot her and three, if you want to remember, please let us stay with you." Suno said.

My mouth hung open.

_What is she thinking? Staying with the Cullens? I can't do that!_

"What? No!" Alice shrieked.

"It's not your decision Alice." Suno said calmly.

"Well, I guess I'd like to know." Jasper said.

My ears and tail popped out.

_Yay! I'll be staying with Jasper!_

"Woah! Are those real?" Emmett came up and touched my ears. He then squeezed my tail, really hard.

I kicked him in the gut and he fell onto the floor, rolling in pain.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that!" Rosalie screeched. My tail throbbed in pain. It feels broken. I winced and put my ears and tail back in.

I looked at Carlisle who was staring at all of us in fascination. Raven stood at the back, with his arms crossed, not trying to join in at all.

I walked at sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I flicked through channels, bored already.

_Oh yeah! I had homework!_

I ran and got all the bags I had. I sat back onto the couch and took out my trigonometry homework. I had listened and mostly got how to do it. As I sat there, I could hear the conversation the Cullens were having.

"Hey! Are we really letting them stay?" Rosalie hissed.

"Well, they did save us dear, it's the least we can do." Esme replied.

"The species of each one is very interesting, I've never seen anything like it." Carlisle said.

"I have to beat that girl in a wrestling match!" Emmett muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to know about my past." Jasper sighed.

"Well, I'm with you Rosalie!" Alice grinned. "I know what just to do."

"Suno, I'm going out for lunch." I stood up.

"I'll come with you." Suno replied.

"Well, I'm not staying here." Raven muttered to himself.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." I waved at everyone. I walked out, but paused at the door.

_Just in case._

I grabbed everything I had, glaring at Rosalie and Alice. I ran outside and into the forest, Suno behind me and Raven above me.

"Great, that plan's down the toilet." I heard Alice mutter.

I spread out my wings and flew into the sky, searching for prey to feed on.

I felt something in the distance so I flew to it. I know I was filled with energy, but it made me feel bad because it was from humans. I sighed, then gasped. I saw a human, he looked like he was mauled by a bear and he was lying there, his energy dissipating. I flew to a stop in front of him. his heart was just about to stop. In that split second I had decided on what to do.

I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes. I focused most of my energy in my hands. I sent energy to him and his heart started beating. Faster and faster. Seconds later, I opened my eyes. He was breathing normally and his heart rate was normal too. I nodded and smiled to myself.

_So this brown haired boy will be okay._

I stood up and got out my wings. I flew up into the air, looking back once. And I swear I saw that his eyes were open.

I panicked for a second.

_He didn't see anything...right? Maybe he would think it's a hallucination, yes, he should think that. He wouldn't blurt it out, people wouldn't believe him anyways._

I slumped as I flew.

I found a few elk and deer to drain. As I was about to get back to the Cullens, Suno and Raven found me.

"Hey! The kitsune have- Hey! Stop copying me you idiot!" Suno and Raven said.

"I'm telling her!" Raven glared.

"Well, I saw them first!" Suno argued.

"So? I came here first!" Raven shouted.

"No you didn't, I did!" Suno yelled.

"Suno, Raven, please stop bickering. Now, Raven, what happened? And Suno it seems you haven't fed. You seem grumpy and the ice around you is colder than usual." I sighed.

"Alright." Suno mumbled before walking away. I turned to Raven.

"Well, the kitsune have fallen for the trap. They're going to split up in different directions around the world." Raven grinned.

"That's great news." I smiled.

"Yeah. So, you go back first, I'll catch up with you later." Raven said before flying in a direction farther away from the Cullen's house.

_Okay..._

I shrugged and ran to the Cullen's house. I met Suno on the way and we both walked in.

Everything seemed normal enough. Rosalie and Alice were on a couch chatting away about what I think was a magazine about clothes, Emmett and Jasper were playing a game on the television, Carlisle was in one of the rooms above and Esme was outside doing some gardening.

I sat on a couch and took out the rest of my homework. Raven came back a few minutes later and helped me for most of them since Suno never went to school. When I was done, it was already midnight. When I looked up, no one was around except for Jasper, Alice and Suno.

I heard something upstairs.

"What's that?" I tilted my head.

"Err..." Raven mumbled.

"Well..." Suno sighed.

"Emmett and Rosalie are playing a game." Jasper answered.

"Oh, okay. Can I play? I have nothing to do." I asked.

Alice burst out into laughter, Jasper and Raven chuckled while Suno groaned. I heard a few more chuckles upstairs.

"No, you can't Bella!" Emmett laughed. I heard Rosalie groan.

I tilted my head the other way. "Excuse me?"

"We'll play something else, okay?" Suno said quickly.

"What are we going to play?" I asked.

"Uh, well..." Suno mumbled.

"Can you tell me how you know me now?" Jasper asked.

"No." I answered.

"Why?" Jasper sighed.

"Because, you have to remember by yourself." I replied.

"A clue then?" he begged.

"Ok...um...you thought I was human." I grinned.

He scratched his head. And looked like he was deep in thought. "Were you one of my girlfriends?"

Suno gasped and looked at me with worry.

"YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?" me and Alice shrieked together.

"Uh...yeah, I guess. Mabella, Annabella and Maria I think it was." Jasper mumbled.

"Maria? Her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do the others sound so much like Bella?" Alice pouted.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think I actually liked them..." Jasper shook his head.

I grinned. _Maybe he dated them because of me. _I looked at Suno and she smiled at me.

"But...what about Maria?" Alice asked.

"Well...she..." Jasper didn't finish.

"She what?" Alice narrowed her eyes. Jasper looked at my bracelet.

"Where'd you get that?" he changed the topic.

_I knew he was changing the topic, but I'll ask about it later._

"I got it from someone special." I grinned down at it. A moment of silence passed. "Well, I'm going to read Wuthering Heights."

I took the book out of my bag and sat on the couch. I had finished it, but I didn't really get it.

"Rosalie!" Alice called.

"Yes?" Rosalie answered.

"I've got it!" Alice clapped.

"You've got what?" Rosalie asked.

"It." Alice grinned devilishly.

**Ok. Ok. Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and review! Needa study now. Seeya next time.**

**~Rose~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Captured

**Sorry, it's been like what? 10 days? I was studying and then watching something and than reading...hahaha...anyways, I would really appreciate if you review. PLEASE? \(˚¬˚)/**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 6: Captured**

"Do you mind if we use the shower?" Suno asked.

"No, no! Go ahead." Esme smiled kindly.

"Lady Isabella, come." Suno beckoned with her index finger. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, but slowly put my book into my bag and stood up.

"Come on." Suno started walking up the flight of stairs. I followed her and eventually we came into the bathroom.

"Go take a shower." Suno commanded and gave me a bag of clothes.

"Okay." I replied as she left. I took out my bracelet and put it in my bag, leaving it outside of the door to not get wet. I took a long shower. I haven't bathed in hot water for years. I also washed my hair.

When I finally finished, I dried myself off, put on my clothes and opened the door. I grabbed my bag and shoved my hand inside, looking for my bracelet. I couldn't find it. I sucked in a breath and searched more frantically. I tipped my bag upside down and looked through its contents. I couldn't find it.

_Maybe I dropped it in the bathroom._

I rushed into the bathroom and looked around, but it was no where to be found.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and Suno peeked her head in with worry on her face.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"I can't find it!" I shrieked.

"Find what?" Suno walked towards me.

"My bracelet!" I screeched.

"I'm sure you just misplaced it somewhere. It could be anywhere in the house." Suno told me.

I didn't have the time to be calm. Jasper gave that to me! "Have you seen it?" I held her shoulders and shook her.

"No." she shook her head. I growled under my breath and scowled at nothing in particular.

I put all my things back in my bag and was in the living room in less than 5 seconds. I looked at all the faces around. Alice was on Jaspers lap and they were watching something on the television, I could hear Carlisle in his study room with Esme and Rosalie was on Emmett's lap with Alice and Jasper. Raven was outside.

When everyone noticed my presence, they looked at me with curiosity, except for Alice and Rosalie. They were smirking.

I exploded inside. I let out a menacing snarl and was suddenly a kitsune, lunging for Alice's throat. She screamed and quickly moved out of the way. I moved to the right a bit and my feet collided with Jasper's face. I whined an apology and jumped off from his face to charge at Rosalie who was next to him.

Cold hands grabbed me at my waist and I whined in protest, struggling to get free.

"Lady Isabella, I see that you're upset but violence is never the answer." she scolded. I snorted and rolled my eyes at her.

_How about my adoptive relatives who killed my parents? They used violence._

"I know many people use violence but that is never the answer." Suno sighed. I barked out a laugh.

_Even she uses violence!_

Suno let me down and I sniffed around, looking for the scent of my bracelet.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked looking between me and Alice - who was now scowling in Jasper's arms.

"Someone stole Lady's bracelet. She seems to assume it was Alice and Rosalie." Suno explained.

I looked up and growled at her.

_Think? I know it was them!_

I turned around and walked outside, sniffing the air.

_I smell it. Maybe they buried it outside?_

I dashed off and above me, heard the flapping of Raven's wings. Behind me I could also feel the coldness of Suno's snow.

I followed the scent and paused.

_I could smell the bracelet on the trail on the left and right...which way to go?_

I paced on the spot and a breeze came through from the left. I stuck my nose in the air, sniffed it for a while and went left. The smell was stronger over there. I ran as fast as I could and searched around. Then I saw it. My bracelet on a tree.

_Yes!_

I felt so much happiness that I was blinded by it. I ran forward and fell into a pitfall. I coughed at the dirt flying around and shook my head.

I looked up just to see a net come flying down over me.

I tried to shake it off but I couldn't. I was caught in the net and couldn't get out. I started chewing on the net to break it.

"Lady Isabella! Are you okay?" called Suno from above. Raven flew down next to her and kneeled on one knee. "Can you get out?" he yelled.

I whined.

_Of course I can't! If I use fire to burn the net I have a chance of burning myself and that would hurt!_

"What should we do?" Suno fretted.

"Do you have a knife or anything pointy?" asked Raven.

"Yes, I could make an icicle!" Suno exclaimed and started making one right away. She handed it to Raven so he could fly down and cut off the net.

Raven took the icicle and threw it down into the pit. It hit my tail and it started bleeding. I howled in pain.

"Raven! What are you doing?" Suno glared at him and looked down into the pit at me, worried.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. His face twisted with pain as kitsune came from behind him.

_Traitor!_

"Well, well. It seems that this boy really is useful." a kitsune said. Uncle Andrew.

"This girl's pretty cute. Mind if I have her?" another asked. Cousin Hunter. His tail curled around her shoulders. I barked and a strike of lightning shot next to him. He dodged it and parted from Suno.

"Oh, temper, temper, little one." Aunt Gladys tittered. I glared at the three kitsune looking down at me.

"So weak. Can't even speak yet." Andrew leered.

_What should I do? If I use lightning, I might hit vegetation and start a fire. Suno will turn weak. My other powers aren't that good in this situation..._

I used my teeth take out the icicle that was stuck in my tail and liked my wound.

"I don't know who made this trap, but I would like to thank them." Aunt Gladys smirked. They all changed into human.

They all had white blonde hair and a pale complexion. Around them they had an air of high status and you could just see their cold eyes looking down on you.

Gladys had wavy hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore lots of jewelry; earrings, rings, bracelets, necklaces...

Andrew had long matted hair tied with vines that went down his back. He had a pointed nose and judging eyes.

Hunter's hair went to his shoulders and his fringe covered one eye. He had an arrogant smirk on his face that just made you want to punch him.

"Well, you'll be coming with us won't you little one?" Gladys's long slim fingers beckoned.

I growled and furiously shook my head.

"Oh, but you will Inoue, or we'll have to use drastic measures." Andrew clicked his fingers.

Hunter grabbed Suno's hands and put them behind her back while Raven stood at the back with apologetic eyes.

Andrew walked slowly towards Suno and put a finger on her neck. He lit a fire on it. Suno screamed in pain as he burnt a line into her neck.

_No! Don't hurt her!_

I snarled and struggled in the net trying to break free. I howled and strikes of lightning came towards the kitsune but they dodged gracefully.

"Well?" Andrew said coldly.

I turned human. "I will go with you, but let Suno go." I demanded.

"No, Lady Isabella! Don't do this! They will destroy you! They will-!" Suno was cut off.

"Shut up." Hunter kicked the back of her knees and she fell forward onto her knees.

"Suno! Run! Go! Now!" I commanded.

"But-!" Suno protested.

"Now!" I barked.

She looked at me once before turned into a mist of snow and disappearing, getting help I presume.

_I have to distract them so Suno can come with help._

"She's going to get help, isn't she." Hunter stared in the direction she left.

"Hunter, get her out and we'll go." Andrew commanded.

Andrew jumped down into the pit and took the net off of me. I quickly created a fireball on my hand and smashed it into his face. He shouted in pain and covered his face with his hand.

"You little bitch!" he tried to punch me, but I ducked down and tackled his waist, making him fall over. I spread my wings and flew up. One I was one the ground, I created a physical shield over the pit so he couldn't get out. The physical shield could be seen with a rainbow color but is also transparent.

"Weak." Andrew commented and with one motion of his hand, the shield broke into a million pieces, each piece dissipating into the air.

"It seems you were smart enough to outwit the succubi and incubi, but we're by far more intelligent then _them_." Andrew sneered.

As Hunter climbed out, Gladys went towards him. "Oh my child! Are you okay?" she asked.

Half of his face was burnt and he scowled at me. He licked his hand and wiped the saliva on his face. He winced in pain as the saliva healed him almost immediately.

"I will be," he looked towards me. "As soon as I wring her neck!" Hunter lunged at me. I dodged to one side.

"Hunter, you know we need her, you can't hurt the girl." Andrew told his son.

"Raven, you know what is going to be done." Gladys glared at me.

Raven sucked in a breath. "No! Please! I've done everything you've asked of me! Don't harm her!" he got onto his knees.

_Her? Who's her?_

"It is to be done Hunter." Gladys smiled at him.

He smirked with smugness at Raven as he glared at him.

"We must go. Now." Andrew ordered. I panicked.

_What should I do? I need more time!_

I created a physical shield around me and howled. Strikes of lightning came around from every direction like rain.

But no one was hurt, they all could create physical shields too. They even shielded Raven with one.

"You think you could beat us little girl? You're so young. So naive. So stubborn." Gladys walked towards me and I started walking backwards. I formed a physical shield and formed it into a sword. I threw it towards Gladys. She put her hand to the front and to the side and the sword broke.

My breathing became labored when my back hit a tree.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"Hah. You need to know your place little one. How dare you try to command me!" Gladys glowered and a physical shield pushed out from one of her hands. I pushed out my own physical shield and they both collided. I used both hands to try a push hers back. She kept on walking forward and eventually both shields were just inches away from me.

She was too strong. My shield broke and Gladys's shield was pushed onto me, flattening me against the tree. I bit my lip and let out a whimper of pain. I would not scream like she wanted me to. I closed my eyes as the tree broke behind me and I felt next to it, on a pile of grass, rocks and branches. The breath was knocked out of me.

"Father, I think we must go. Right now." I faintly heard Hunter growl. My head pounded and I sat up. I suddenly was scooped up in a physical shield in the shape of a ball. There were now three kitsune instead of humans and they ran with me trailing behind them. I punched the shield, kicked it, used my fire, used my own physical shield, but it would not break.

"Lady Isabella! Lady Isabella!" I heard Suno scream. It got fainter and fainter the more we ran.

_Why am I so weak? I can't even save myself._

**Suno's POV**

I flew back towards the Cullen's home as fast as I could.

_I have to go quickly! Lady Isabella's in danger. How could Raven betray her like that? The daughter of Jeremiah! The one who saved him!_

I was slower than usual because of the fire, but I eventually got there. It seems everyone but the two girls were worried about her. I appeared right in front of them.

"Suno! Where's Bella? I told the girls to apologize. I'm so sorry for what happened! It was rude of them." Esme ran up to me. A nice woman she is, kind and caring.

"We'll do that later! We must help her! She's been attacked!" I said with a sense of urgency in my voice.

"What? Attacked? What about Raven?" Carlisle stepped forward. Just like his wife, a nice, caring man. Very good leadership skills and seems to be very strong to be working in a hospital being what he is.

"He betrayed us." I spat. I never trusted that boy. Not since what happened.

Everyone looked worried. Even the girls.

_Serves them right. They're the ones who started this._

"Look, I didn't mean for it to go this far, I just wanted her to get punished since she was getting too close to Jasper!" Alice confessed. She seems like a decent girl if Lady Isabella doesn't provoke her.

"Leave your apologies for later! Let's go!" I hissed and turned around, ready to set off.

"Wait." Rosalie stepped forward. I paused and turned around, eyes narrowed. This girl seems to see us as a threat. I should be cautious around her.

"Why should we help her? What is she to us?" she asked.

"You can stay of you want, but I need someone to save her. I am weak against their powers." I glared. I could see the room getting frozen in ice.

"Let's go." I commanded and turned around, running towards the fight. I could hear five footsteps behind me, than six.

I memorized the route I took to get here and followed it back.

_Please be safe Lady Isabella. Please._

I got there in time to see her being taken away in a physical shield.

"Lady Isabella!" I called.

_No!_

I tried to chase them, but kitsune are very fast. I couldn't catch up and slowed down to a stop.

"We'll search around. I'm sure we'll find her." Carlisle assured me as he caught up. I tried to smile, but I knew something they didn't.

Kitsune are very tricky, there could be traps or the Cullens could trigger their illusions. They have hideouts in anyplace they could find. There's no way to find them unless you are one of them or have been told where their hideout is.

I looked at the bracelet hanging on the tree. I walked up to it and took it into my hands. This is the only this that connects us to her right now. Maybe someone could use this to find where she is.

_I'm sorry, Lady Annabella, Sir Jeremiah, I have failed you._

**Sorry it's kind of short. I didn't really know what to write. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW PLEASE! Or...um...my army of rabbits will start multiplying and take over your house?**

**~Rose~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Alaska

**I'm sorry for not updating. My laptop was taken and I like to write in private. It has been hard to write this. So I might take a while with the others.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 7 : Alaska**

"Let me go!" I screamed as we all ran towards an unknown destination. Well, for me it was unknown.

No one answered me. I sighed and tried to think positively.

_At least it was me and not someone really important...Well, that's one thing._

As they ran with me trailing after them, I had tried a few more attempts to break out, but to no avail.

I groaned and gave up. It seemed that the shield was too strong for me.

_I wonder where we're going? What were they thinking of doing to me anyways?_

I sat at the bottom of the shield, legs up to my chest and I rested my chin on my knees. I closed my eyes and mused about the recent event of things.

I had just found Jasper but now I'm separated from him again...Well he doesn't remember me so it's not like he'll miss me or anything...will he?

I sighed. All I can do right now is sit here and wait for what is to come. Maybe I can remember the path back or something.

I looked back and forth, tying to memorize the path, but there was really nothing to memorize. It was just a large forest of trees and bushes, a few uprooted trees here, a few flowers there. It was all greenery.

I bet Suno is panicking...Jasper too...hopefully. I sighed once again. Alice and Rose...they should be laughing right? Or are they panicking just as well...No hard feelings I guess, I was kind of stealing Alice's husband in her eyes. That means she's my sister. When we get back maybe I should try being nicer? Never thought about it though. She doesn't seem like the kind I would be friends with. I wonder if Jasper would ever remember me? Maybe sometime in the future...that's what I'm, hoping. Maybe we could all live together!

We had suddenly stopped during my thoughts. I looked around, but had no clue to where we were. Nothing was familiar with me at all.

_Where are we?_

It was snowing which reminded me of Suno... I shook my head and started assessing my situation. There was nothing around but a fluffy white blanket of snow on the ground and a few trees covered in clumps of snow. That was all I could see until the shield fogged up and I noticed that the top of the shield had snow building up on it.

As soon as I wiped my sleeve on the shield, it would fog up again so I had no hope of seeing what anyone was doing. So instead of using my eyes, I used my sense of hearing. It was silent except for the sound of someone pacing. Snow crunched under their feet and they shivered from the cold.

_It must be Raven. How could he betray me like this? My Papa saved him for goodness' sake!_

The kitsune must be resting for there was no sound of the sound of the snow getting crushed under their feet. Or maybe they are waiting for someone?

"Let me out of here!" I demanded once again. There was no reply but Raven had stopped pacing. There was an orange glow that came from behind the shield that separated me from the outside world.

"Raven, why are you doing this? Didn't my Papa save your life? This is how you repay him?" I gritted my teeth.

I know I have done nothing to make him in my debt but I am the daughter of Jeremiah, the one who saved him. He could at least be on my side!

"I...I'm sorry." I heard him murmur. The kitsune must all be asleep then. That would be why he was whispering. I sat facing towards the sound of his voice.

_He's sorry? Why would he say sorry if he did this on purpose?_

"You're sorry? Why are you doing this? Why are you saying sorry if you did this intentionally?" I demanded in an angry whisper.

"I..." he sighed and said in a barely audible voice, "They...they took my sister." He swallowed and said in a shaky voice, "They are torturing her. I..." He sighed and just make out his head shaking through the shield. "I just can't leave her there. It's been 8 months. I always think that she might not make it every time I see her. I've done everything they've told me to and this is the last one. If I finish this task, she can come home with me. To our father. We are his only children and he's been waiting for us to come back. Please just go with this. I beg of you. Please."

I became more and more shocked as he spoke. I never knew he had any family! Let alone a sister and a father!

He spoke in a soft voice and I had to strain my ears, even with my hearing, to hear, but I could hear real pain in every word he said. Either he is a really good actor or he is saying the truth. Should I believe him? Can I trust him after what he's done? Even if the kitsune are awake and listening to every single word? They could be grinning in their sleep after hearing I fell for it. He seems genuine though. I groaned and held my head in my arms.

_He really sounds like he's saying the truth. I'll believe him...fo now. If anything said or done makes me think otherwise, I'll change my mind._

"Alright. I'll stay with them and you'll get your sister back." I looked up from my hands to the figure who was now just on the other side of the shield. "If I find out that you are lying in any way, I will hunt you down and destroy you in the most painful way possible. Got it?" I warned quietly. I glared at him though I knew he wouldn't be able to see.

"Thank you." he murmured and he quietly walked back to the fire burning outside.

The kitsune had no reaction throughout our conversation. They were quiet bundles of fur just a few meters away.

I sighed and my breath came out in a fog.

_Just what did I get myself into? Why did I have to get captured?_

I guess something good will come out of it. If his sister's real anyways. If not...I guess its good no one else got hurt. Well, no one I know of got hurt.

Everyone was now breathing evenly, lying down on the cold snow floor. Why did the kitsune even sleep? Wouldn't it be easier to move under the cover of night? Did they need to recharge or something? I shook my head and laid my head back. I would never understand them.

I guess I should sleep too...It would be way quicker than waiting for them to wake up.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me. The last thing I remember is the sound of everyone's even breathing...

_I woke up and rubbed my eyes. It was morning and the kitsune had continued to walk. There was something in the middle of the snow though. I tried to look through the fog, but couldn't so I rubbed my sleeve against it and saw someone tied to a stake. They were faceless, but had long hair like a girl's._

_This must be a dream. No one can be faceless right?_

_"You must burn. You're no use to us anymore." Andrew said coldly. There was a burst of flames and the stake started burning. Slowly, the tips came up to lick the girl's feet and she shrieked in silent terror, with a mouth that made of a line and darkness inside. She had no teeth, no tongue it was only black. Her face was blank except for that. I sat there is fright, for the girl who had no face. She struggled against the ropes that bound her._

_I pounded on the shield. "Let her go!" I screeched. Just by looking at her, I could feel the pain._

_Raven had ran forward, trying to save the poor girl, but a circle of flames surrounded him, bursting up, higher than the clouds._

_"No! Stop it! Stop it!" he shouted._

_I looked to the girl, I was afraid of her, but also afraid for her. It looked like she could stare into my soul. She looked at me once and I could read the words she formed with her mouth without her uttering a sound. 'Please save me.'_

I gasped and sat up straight.

_What was that? Did I dream of Raven's sister?  
_

It must be because he told me that story of his sister being tortured. Would that happen if I don't do as they say?

I groaned and blinked a couple of times until I was fully awake. I was sweating and if my heart beat, it would be racing. They did continue to walk, but the kitsune were now human and were walking towards civilization. They used the power to hide their presence and walked on without anyone noticing anything odd. No one saw the three white blonde people who walked like royalty, the boy who had wings sprouted from his back, or even me, who was in a ball made of a physical shield. No one turned their head or even saw us. It seems the kitsune eat food or something, they looked at different kinds of food, but I don't necessarily need to eat right now.

We all walked on and though the humans couldn't see them, they could feel a shift on the air and I could see it made them panicked for no reason. Andrew walked into a shop while we all waited outside.

At least this is kind of human of them. We do have the form of one.

We stayed there for a while until he came back out with some food to eat. We then walked a while away from there back into the middle of no where. We sat down and the kitsune all ate.

"Ok, first off, we'll go get that house. The one with the vampires in them." Gladys smiled as she ate her food. "Every kitsune in the area are afraid of them. We'll gain their trust by destroying the filthy bloodsuckers."

"Alright, well this girl should be able to defeat them. We won't get our hands dirty then." Andrew said.

"Hey! How about my sister! We had a deal!" Raven proclaimed.

"We'll deal with that later. We need that house first, boy." Andrew answered him.

That shut Raven up. He didn't want to complain with the one in charge.

"Wait what do you mean defeat them? I am weaker than you! How would I do that?" I exclaimed.

"You just need to be in a life threatening experience my dear." Gladys smiled maliciously at me.

I gulped. "Life threatening? You're...kidding right? What if I don't make it out alive?"

"Well, we'll go at them. You should at least done a little bit of damage." Gladys explained.

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"Then his sister will die." Gladys pointed a manicured nail to Raven. Raven looked at me with wide, pleading eyes.

I groaned and fell back in the bubble.

"You'll want to suck their life energy out anyways. You are part succubus." Gladys told me.

I sighed. I'm not that hungry that I would suck energy from a vampire. They'd have to starve me.

_House of vampires huh? Maybe I should just get an alliance with me. But the kitsune would be near. They'll hear everything I say...What should I do?_

I sat there in silence as I thought of a plan, though none of them would work. I sat up and peered through the fogged up shield.

"Let Raven and his sister go! I'll do anything you want!" I tried.

Gladys chuckled. "Nice try young one. We still need that girl. She still has her use."

I bit my lip.

_I guess I have no choice to go with their plans until I can think of a way to get away._

When they had finished eating, we started to walk forward father into the snow. It wasn't that long until we discovered a house. There were no heartbeats whatsoever but lots of sounds of things moving. It really is a house of vampires.

"Ok. What are you waiting for? Go!" Gladys commanded as the shield broke off. For a moment, I was about to make a dash for it to getaway from them until I saw Raven's face. He looked expecting of me and afraid.

I groaned again.

"Stop your groaning and go!" Gladys shouted. "Here, I'll start you off."

She created a fireball and threw it onto the house. The fire in an instant was aflame on half of the house, though in the cold weather, was extinguished quickly. Although it was a small thing, that set the alarms in the vampires' heads.

They were immediately outside of the house, ready to protect their home and family.

Their faces blazed of anger. They took their protective stance and growled at us.

There were 4 girls and a man, though I could hear one that was still inside, pacing.

"Well, go on!" Andrew boomed and a shield was in front of him and the others, ready to protect them from any harm.

I trudged across the snow a stood a few meters away from the angry vampires.

There was a silence in the air. No one moved.

"Who are you?" a girl asked, her golden eyes narrowing to slits.

"No need for introductions, let's just get this over and done with." I sighed.

There person in the house paused.

There was a gasp in the house and in a flash, someone stood in front of me.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was. He also looked confused and bewildered.

"Bella?" he murmured at the same time I asked, "Edward?"

**Ok. So, what'd you think? Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Or else...er...you're best friend will find out your most embarrassing secret?**

**~Rose~  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Flower Family

**Yay! Reviews! -dances-. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I hope you like this chapter, luckily someone in my family got off long enough so I could write this. Enjoy my readers.  
**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.  
**

**Chapter 8 : The Flower Family  
**

I stood there, shocked beyond belief.

_What is he doing here? I presume he knows these vampires then._

I gulped and stood still.

"Do you know her Edward?" one of the blonde girls asked, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Yes..." Edward scrunched his eyebrows together as he stared at me intently.

My eyes flicker left and right, not wanting to look directly at Edward. The vampires seemed to have slowly crouch out of their protective stance. While the kitsune on the other hand stood there, impatiently waiting. Raven was pacing back and forth, looking in my direction once in a while.

"What are you?" Edward murmured in front of me.

_No one has told him anything. What should I do? What should I say? He'll find out sooner or later._

I decided sooner was better than later.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You have no heartbeat." he said, barely audible. The vampires gasped, not noticing my lack of heartbeat and when they listened closely, they didn't hear a single thump.

"Are you joking?" I tried to say it playfully though you could hear guilt dripping off every single word.

"Oh, we know you know what he's talking about. What _we _want to know is what you are!" the same blonde girl said in a snippy tone.

I blinked a couple of time and stared at the ground.

_What should I do now? I'm suppose to kill them, but I can't do that! If they know Edward, they know Jasper!_

"Um..." I hesitated, trying to think of an excuse. There was a silence in the air as everyone waited for my answer. I turned my head slightly to the direction of my kidnappers, but Gladys just looked annoyed. She did the motion of cutting one's throat with her hand then crossed them over her chest.

I looked at Raven for advice, but he just shrugged.

_Thank you for the help. Not.  
_

I rolled my eyes and looked up to all the vampires awaiting an answer from me.

After a moment of silence passed, another woman with straight pale blonde hair asked, "Actually, what I want to know is how our house got on fire and why."

Everyone stared at me expectantly.

_What should I do? What should I say?_

"Can't you read her mind?" a man with dark brown hair asked.

"No, nothing." Edward answered.

"Really?" the man raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

He then flashed closer to me and there was silence.

"I can't sense any abilities." he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really? Then that must mean this girl's not human _or _vampire." a woman with dark brown hair commented.

While they were speaking, I had moved a few inches backwards. There was a growl to the right of me. Andrew was glaring at me. I stopped.

"What was that?" asked the last blonde woman to speak.

"Let me see." the girl with strawberry blonde hair sighed.

_It seems I have better vision than them._

She rushed towards the direction of the kitsune.

"Useless." Gladys growled. She changed and pounced forward onto the girl's head. My eyes widened in alarm.

The girl was shrieking as she spun, trying to get Gladys off. Now all of the other vampires rushed towards her scream.

They tried to grab Gladys but the rest of the kitsune transformed and pounced on one of them.

_They could take care of themselves._

I ran up to Raven.

"Come on! You know where your sister is! Let's go!" I hissed.

His look changed from shock to determined and he started running.

"Stop them!" Gladys howled as they rushed after us. The vampires were left confused and Edward was dialling someone on the phone.

Raven grew out his wings and flew up and I did the same while covering us with the power to keep our presence hidden.

We flew past a few houses and through a forest of trees while the kitsune tried to shoot us down with fireballs. I blocked each one with my physical shield.

"Here!" Raven shouted over the wind. We landed on top of a shabby looking house that was charred all over.

I jumped down and ran inside behind Raven.

He knew what to do and was soon opening a door that led to the basement underground.

It was pitch black - though I could see clearly - and you could smell the scent of blood and dust. I coughed from the dust and descended the creaky stairs.

As soon as I got to the bottom, I felt stone under my feet. I looked around for a light switch. There was none so I decided just to look around. There were jail cells on the left and right and each one was splattered with new or old blood. They wasn't anyone inside any of the cells. The walls were made of stone and there were no windows at all.

Raven was at the end of the cells of the left side trying to pick the old lock of one of them. I came up to him and what was in the cell made me gasp in horror. My hands shot up to my mouth.

There was a girl lying on the floor, shivering from the cold and covered in blood from head to toe. Her body was covered in chains and there only thing she wore was a dirty white dress made of thin material. Long jet black hair covered her face and spread out on the floor.

"Sis!" Raven called as he tried to pick the lock. The thumping of feet could be heard a while away.

"Move!" I hissed and took the lock into my own hands. I placed it down and started burning it with fire. Soon it melted away and clanked onto the floor.

Raven quickly opened the door and rushed over to his sister's side. "Sis! Are you okay?" he picked her up into his arms. The girl looked up and the hair fell away from her face. Her black eyes opened slightly and stared at him.

"Raven. You came for me." she smiled before falling limp in his arms. "SIS!" he shouted and shook her.

I created a fireball and placed it a close to her. "This should warm her up. I don't think she's dead, but it's hard to know since she has no heartbeat." I told him.

I inspected her face. There were multiple cuts so I licked my hand and put them over the wounds. When we got outside, the kistune were all there, growling.

"Go! I'll stall them." I whispered to Raven. He nodded and took off immediately, his black wings flapping in the night sky.

The kistune didn't even notice him and all surrounded me.

"You've made a big mistake, girl." Andrew growled.

I stood still for a moment before firing a few fireball at them and dashing away in the oppostie direction in my kistune form. I looked back. Gladys had put her physical shield out but the fire had made it hard to see what was happening before them. I had got out my wings and took off into the sky before they could catch up.

I flew fowards before turning towards a forest of trees. I flew close to the top and turned around where Raven had flew off to. I got speed as the wind blew me towards him.

Soon I could see Raven and his sister, the sound of paws on the snow way behind me.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I flew next to him and created a small fire. It made Raven flinch a little, but didn't slow him down by much.

"I don't know. I should take him to my father. He'll know what to do." he answered.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. Raven shook his head.

"He travells a lot but if I call him he should come." Raven stopped on top of a tall tree. "This should do." he murmured. I landed a bit away from him.

A high pitched sound came from him without him opening his mouth. It was like a bird's call but longer. I covered my hears and whimpered.

He stopped after a minute and we waited. Soon there was the flapping of wings and a man came forward, probably in his twenties. He flew with grace and glided towards us.

"Raven!" he called. His voice was of a deep note and he radiated joy from each word. He had short black hair that stuck out in every direction. His black eyes shined in the darkness.

"Father! I found her!" Raven answered as his Papa - or father I should say - perched onto the branch next to him.

"Oh, my darling daughter." his face was in a frown as he carressed his daughter's face.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at him. "Father."

He smiled at her. "Go rest. You're in safe hands now." The girl nodded and dozed off instantly.

Raven's father then noticed the ball of fire. By now the girl had stopped shivering so I entinguished it.

"Father, Isabella. Isabella, meet my father." Raven introduced.

"Ah! The daughter of the honourable Jeremiah!" he took my hand and shook it vigorously while a grin appeared on his face.

I smiled at him.

"What unusal eyes you have." he started into them, fascinated.

"Father, what should we do about sis?" Raven interrupted him. His father turned to Raven and his sister.

"I suppose we could bring her to your Aunt Petunia." he suggested.

Raven's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No! Not her!"

"Now, now Raven. Just because your cousin has a little crush on you doesn't mean you have to hate her mother." his father told him.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"A little? Last time she kidnapped me and brought me into her room! And she wasn't wearing anything! Just a towel around her body!" he shuddered.

"Well, what's wrong with a liitle adolescence!" his father asked.

"Father. She's 756 years old." he said.

"Well..." his father scratched his head. "They're the only ones who can heal her. I mean they turned into white tengus. The ones of healing."

"But father!" Raven protested.

"We're going and that's final." he said in a authoritative tone.

Raven sighed.

"You can come if you'd like." his father told me. I nodded.

Raven handed his sister to his father. We soon took off towards the direction of the mountains.

_I wonder what Suno is thinking? Is she worried? Maybe Edward called the Cullens?_

I bit my lip as we flew. I watched the scenery as we flew by. Underneath us was all white and the sky was darkening.

I sighed and looked foward.

Two hours later, we were at our destination. It was a hole in the mountain. We walked inside.

There was a lady with white hair, though she looked in her twenties. Everyone in the room did.

The woman turned around and gasped. She smiled in delight and walked over to Raven and his father.

"It's such a delight to see you brother! How have you been?" she asked as she hugged him over Raven's sister. Inside the room I could see the living room and kitchen. On the left was a kitchen with cupboards carved from the mountain with no doors. Under it was a benchtop and a sink. On the ceiling hanged many herbs and plants. There was an oven though I wondered how they got their power to use it.

Three thin, long stone steps seperated the kitchen from the living room. There was one couch that seated three, facing away from the kitchen and two couches that seated one at the sides. There was a large square carved from the inside of the mountain and a televsion played from inside. Between the couches and the television was a large stone table. Pictures where hanged on the walls and a hallway was carved on the right of the steps.

A man was in the kitchen and two girls were painting their nails on the couches.

"Raven!" one of the girls squealed. She placed the nailpolish on the table and ran foward.

"Oh boy." Raven muttered.

He turned around, looking for something, then he spotted me. He grabbed me from the shoulders and shoved me forward, to the girl right when she was about to hug him.

"Pansy, meet my girlfriend, Isabella." Raven said quickly. Everyone gasped and turned their head to look at me, even his father. He dropped his arms from my shoulders and I turned my head to raise my eyebrows at him. 'Please' he mouthed. I rolled my eyes at him and mouthed 'fine'. He beamed at me.

I turned back to his shocked family and smiled sweetly. I tucked some of my hair over my left ear. I extended my hand to Pansy and said, "It's nice to meet you Pansy."

She glared at me and stomped back to her seat on the couch, grumbling all the way there. I let my hand fall back to my side with a confused expression.

"Oh, wow! It's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm Petunia!" the woman next to me turned to me and shook my hand eagerly.

"Yes, you too Petunia!" I smiled. Everyone in the room was staring at my eyes now.

"She has the most unsual eyes." Petunia commented.

"I bet they're fake." Pansy muttered.

I pretended like I didn't hear that.

"Well, come in! Come in! What can I do for you?" she turned to his brother.

"Well I'd like you to heal my daughter if you can." he walked inside.

Raven took my hand and smiled at me lovingly and I did the same.

"Of course! Of course!" Petunia chirped and flittered around her kitchen, looking for herbs.

Raven moved to sit on a couch that seated one - the one cloest tand faced away from the hallway - and I sat on his lap. I could feel his body shaking with laughter though his expression showed nothing. His hands wrapped around my waist.

"Ugh." Pasy groaned and walked into the hallway, nail polish in hand.

The other sister shook her head and approached me.

"I'm Daisy, nice to meet you." I shook hands with her and smiled shyly.

"As you can see, Aunt Petunia wanted to name her children by flowers." Raven said and rolled his eyes. I giggled and looked at Daisy, "I think that's nice." I said.

"Thanks." Daisy smiled and went back to doing her nails. I turned to Raven so no one could see my expression and both of us silently laughed.

"The last one in the family is my Uncle Chrysanthos which means golden flower. We call him Chris for short. It's one of the reasons my Aunt Petunia married him." Raven chuckled and so did I.

When I looked towards the kitchen, Aunt Petunia was creating some mixture of herbs and Raven's father was placing Raven's sister onto the three seated couch. She now wasn't covered in chains.

"Daisy, do you mind changing her into something warmer?" Raven's father asked.

"Oh, sure!" Daisy put down her nail polish and grabbed Raven's sister and walked into the hallway.

Pansy's louds stomps could be heard approaching us. She appeared in the hallway and stomped right up to me.

"Ok, you, whatever your name is, we'll have a duel. To see who gets Raven." she glowered at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"A flying duel. We'll dive down as fast as we can and the one who stops closest to the ground, wins." she explained.

I looked to Raven. He nodded.

"Ok. When do we do this?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Right now of course." she smirked.

**Done! How'd you like this chapter? Sorry for mistakes, hope you liked it and REVIEW! Or, or, or... Gladys will come after you...**

**~Rose~  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : The fox's out of the bag

**OK so just to explain, if anyone's confused, Bella is part succubus and has bat-like wings, okay? Okay. Good. Thanks for the review! Sorry this took so long, I finally found tiem to write between my family on the computers and getting distracted while on it.  
**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.  
**

**Chapter 9 : The fox's out of the bag  
**

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this...but if it helps Raven and keeps Pansy away from him...then alright. He did after all look after me - secretly. I don't even know if I'll win or not.

We now stood at the edge outside of their house. Pansy got out her wings and like Raven's father said, they were white. She looked like an angel... emphasize the word _looked _- she didn't act like one.

"Well, come on, out with your wings." she said impatiently. I got out my wings and everyone - except Raven and his father, gasped.

Pansy's look was of pure horror - it was hard not to laugh. I bit my lip to hold it in.

I tilted my head and asked, "Is there a problem?"

She seemed to snap out of here trance at that. "Of course there is! I accepted you as a rival when I thought you were one of us, but you're...you're not! This is absolutely unacceptable!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a confused expression.

"She thinks that tengu are the most superior creature on this planet!" Raven yelled from inside. I nodded with understanding.

"Well, we wouldn't know if we don't try, right?" I smiled at her.

She stared at me with a look of disgust. "What _are _you anyways?"

"Well, I'm-" I started.

"Oh I know! You're a succubus! That's how you got _my _Raven to like you!" she screeched and lunged for my head. I gave Raven a quick glare before diving over the edge.

Pansy's family tried to call her back, but she didn't listen. She followed me and tried to kill me.

_This girl has gone mad._

She summoned crows and ordered them to attack me, but I used my fire to ward them away. She made sharp wind around me that cut me, making me bleed.

She was faster than me but I got a head start though she was about to catch up with me.

I dived further down and was about to hit the ground, but quickly did a u-turn and turned up. Pansy, on the other hand, was so intent on killing me, she didn't notice her surroundings. She flew right into the ground and hit her head. She seemed to be unconscious. I tutted at her and went down to grab her. I carried her in my arms and flew up from the forest.

As I got to the ledge again, her family came over quickly looking very worried.

"What did you do to her?" her mother cried.

"She hit her head on the ground." I answered calmly.

"I bet you used one of your powers." her father glared at me.

I blinked.

_They are not listening to me...are they?_

I sighed and shook my head. Her father snatched her out of my arms and brought her inside.

"Mum, dad, you're not being fair on her!" Daisy protested as she followed them.

_At least someone who's nice._

"What are you talking about?" her mother muttered absentmindedly as she looked for ingredients. "That girl obviously used her power to bewitch Raven and then my daughter! How else would she have had Raven to love her? He said he'll never love anyone besides-!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I think she gets the point!" Raven interrupted. He looked at me worriedly and I raised my eyebrows at him.

_A girl? Who? Who did he say he would only love?_

"Excuse me? What were you about to say?" I asked.

"Well that's none of your business is it?" Petunia snapped.

"Mom!" Daisy shouted.

"That girl has to leave." Petunia mumbled.

I looked at Raven with my eyebrows raised.

"She's the mom of Pansy. She believes her daughter. And gave her that idea of tengus being superior." he explained.

I nodded thoughtfully. "So can I go home now?" I tilted my head.

"Uh, yeah. Dad, can I go with her?" he turned to his father.

His father mused about it for a minute or two. "Well, I guess. But I'm going to come get you when your sister's better."

Raven groaned. "We'll see about that." he muttered.

"What was that?" his father raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Let's go Lad- I mean Bella." he looked around worriedly, but I don't think anyone heard him.

He and I left, soaring through the sky.

**Suno's POV**

**(Go back in time to when they couldn't find Bella)**

We had all went back to the Cullen's house after hours of searching.

"We have to get to school." Alice announced after a while. Everyone had sat down and all was quiet.

"We'll go look for Bella later." Carlisle sighed as he got ready for work.

I was sitting outside because I didn't want to bother them with my snow.

As Alice came out, I looked at her with hatred.

"This is all your fault you know." I growled.

"_My _fault? She was the one all over my husband!" she shrieked.

I laughed coldly. "Only if your _husband _remembered who she was, this wouldn't of happened!"

"Well, she could just tell him!" she huffed.

"Well, Lady Isabella wants him to remember it himself." I answered.

"Let's leave the bickering to later, we have to go." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Alice glared at me once before walking off towards one of the cars.

I sighed.

_Lady Isabella where are you? Please be okay._

We spent days like that. After everyone comes back we would search for her - with no luck. Afterwards the children would have to go to school and before that I would blame Alice. It was the same routine.

But that routine was soon broken.

It was the night of a Thursday that he called - Edward I mean.

We had just retired of searching and went inside the house when Carlisle's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Carlisle? It's Edward. I...I think I just saw Bella." he said confused.

I turned my head towards Carlisle and rushed up him then snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Where?" I demanded.

The was silence on the other end.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Answer me!" I ordered.

"Er...well I'm in Alaska and she just flew off with someone with a bunch of foxes following her." he mumbled.

I handed the phone to Carlisle and was about to run out of the house when Carlisle stopped me. "She might be coming back if she broke free."

I paused, debating it in my head.

_If Lady Isabella did come back, then we would meet. If I left when she did...then we wouldn't. But what if she's in trouble? Edward said she was with Raven... but he said she was flying off with him... Then I guess he's helping her? I guess I'll stay..._

I came back to reality just as Carlisle got off the phone with Edward.

"Alright. I'll stay." I muttered and sat on one of the couches.

"Edward says he will be coming back." Carlisle told me.

I waited and waited for Lady Isabella to come back with an explanation.

It was just about time for the children to go to their last day of school for the week when Edward came back.

I was sitting up on one of the trees on lookout for Lady Isabella, though I knew I would hear her before I see her.

Edward looked curiously at the snow that was building up beneath me.

I sighed and went back to looked around me for any signs.

There were a few chuckles here a few scoldings there and Carlisle went to work and the children were off to school. All except Edward.

I could feel his stares from inside the house.

I sat back and leaned on the trunk of the tree. I couldn't tell anything by doing this. I sighed then blinked.

_Is that flapping I hear? Of wings? Two pairs of wings?_

I sat up and could see Edward and Esme looking outside curiously.

I stood up onto the branch and looked towards the direction that I could hear the noise. There they were. Lady Isabella and Raven.

**Bella's POV**

We were just getting closer to the Cullen's house when I was tackled to the ground by worried/mad snow woman.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened? Why are you with him?" she glared at Raven and he waved back awkwardly as he landed next to us.

"First, ow! Get off me!" I laughed.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized and got off. She gave me her hand and pulled me up.

"Ok. Yes, no, tell you later, because he... saved me." I answered. I had healed my wounds before arriving.

_He didn't really save me, but it'll make it easier for Suno to forgive him. If I tell her the truth she will get angry and try to kill him._

"Hm..." Suno mumbled, soaking up all the new information.

"Ok. One question. Why is he here?" I asked as I pointed to Edward. Esme stood behind him smiling at me.

"He called and said he saw you." she answered me.

"I knew it!" I said to myself.

I looked around me.

"So, everyone's at school?" I asked as I walked back to the Cullen's house with everyone trailing behind me.

"Yes." Suno smiled.

"Ok. Did you kill Alice?" I asked, a hint of teasing in my voice.

"Yes, now she's decapitated and I have her head in my room as a prize." Suno beamed.

I chuckled. "So you just did the blame game?"

"Yep." she sighed.

I opened the door to the house and turned to Edward who I could feel was about to explode with all the questions he had.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled sheepishly and asked, "Why can't I read your mind?"

"I have a mental shield." I answered.

"What are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

He paused.

"Why?"

"Why can't _you_?"

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I know Jasper and he forgot about me."

"You know Jasper from his human life?"

"Correct."

He paused again, debating something in his mind.

"Can you tell me?"

I paused and thought about it.

_It would be nice if someone other than Suno and Raven knows about it... Wait... Does Raven even know?... Probably. But what if he tells?... What would he gain if he tells someone? He also is a mind reader... He would know what Jasper is thinking of me and if he remembers... Hm...  
_

I looked to Suno. "It's your choice." she shrugged. I looked at Esme.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'll just... go." she smiled and ran off before anyone could say anything. I sighed.

_I guess that means I'm telling him.  
_

"I'm his sister." I said.

He stood there, frozen like any shocked vampire would be.

"But...you're..." he mumbled.

"I'm adoptive. He thought I was human." I smiled. "Tell anyone and you'll never see the light again."

That got him out of his shock. He chuckled. "Okay, so you're Jasper's younger sister right?"

I nodded.

"How old would that make you?"

"You know it's rude to age a lady her age. But it's 158."

I sat down on the couch and flicked through shows on the television while Raven and Suno had a glaring competition.

"Why do you have blood in you?" he asked.

"Because of what I am. Is it still too hard to be close to me?" I turned to him.

"Not as bad. I've had lunch." he smiled a crooked smile.

"Ok. Well, that's good." I turned back to the television.

"Lady Isabella, I'm going to go feed." Suno announced and took off.

"Who are they?" Edward inquired.

"My parents saved them and looked after them."

"Where are your real parents?"

"Dead."

There was silence when I answered.

"No pity needed. Yours are too." I said.

He smiled a bit. There was a silence between us.

"Well, I'm going to go to my room now." he said.

"There's no need to announce that." I smirked.

"Right. Bye Bella." he chuckled and walked up the stairs.

When he left, Raven plopped down next to me.

"Just so you know, my sister might be better in about a week." he said.

"Well, then we'll have to think of something by then, don't we." I smiled evilly at him and he did the same.

Esme walked through the door. "Suno told me it was safe to come back."

"Oh yeah, we're done." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked up the stairs.

Suno followed in minutes after.

"I'm done and I just remembered!" Suno said as she came up to me. "Just wait a bit."

She went upstairs and rummaged through her bag and came back down again.

"I kept this for you!" she grinned as she pulled out my bracelet from behind her back.

My eyes brightened at the sight of it.

"Thank you Suno!" I squealed and ran to hug her. Afterwards she slid the bracelet on my wrist.

"Well, me and Raven are thinking of ideas of how to make him stay and I think you don't want to help so can you do something while we work?" I tilted my head.

She glared at Raven and went outside muttering.

"Okay then. Time to work!" I smiled at Raven.

We had been thinking up ideas and writing them down in my notebook when the children of the Cullens came back.

"Bella!" Jasper exclaimed when he came in.

"Jasper!" I ran up and hugged him, controlling my ears and tail.

He was surprised for a second then hugged me back.

"Ahem!" Alice made her presence known from behind Jasper.

I let go and told them, "Edward's back."

"We know! How did you like the surprise, Eddie? Bella's not human and she's living with us... and she's not wearing contacts!" Emmett bellowed.

Edward chuckled as he flashed in front of us.

"How did you find that out?" he asked.

"He poked me in the eye." I muttered as I sat down and picked up my notebook and pen.

Edward laughed.

"So, how was your trip down to the Denali's?" Alice chirped.

"It was..." he looked at me. "Interesting."

"Alice. Do you have something to say to Lady Isabella?" Suno glared.

"Hey! Rose helped too!" Alice whined.

"Fine. Rosalie too." Suno sighed.

"I like your bracelet." Alice said the same time Rosalie growled, "I want you to leave."

I raised my eyebrows at them in amusement and a smile smile was making its way on my face. "Thank you Alice and it's up to Jasper, Rosalie."

Rosalie glared at Jasper.

"She's the key to my past." he shrugged.

I smiled at Rosalie as she stormed off up the stairs.

Emmett followed after he while Alice and Jasper together went into their room. Carlisle when to his study with Esme and Suno went back outside.

I looked down on our list.

* * *

IDEAS

- place fire around the house so they can't get close.

- hit them unconscious and place them somewhere far away.

- persuade them.

- beg them so much they get annoyed.

- hide when they arrive and say that Raven already left.

- transform into something else when they are there.

- scare them off somehow.

- try and find mythical (or not) invisibility cloak.

- fight them when forced to leave.

* * *

"Do you really want to stay?" I asked.

_He really seemed fond of his_ sister._  
_

"Well, yeah. They're kind of annoying and I've never got to live alone until recently and I have to say that it's awesome." he grinned.

I smiled at him and flopped back onto the couch.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." I sighed.

"Same here." Raven sighed.

"That means I can come in right?" Suno asked sounding very bored.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

She came inside and sat down next to me. Shye turned on the telelvsion and took a peek at our sheet.

"That's all you came up with?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's hard!" I defended.

She shook her head while rolling her eyes and turned to look at the telelvision.

"Wait. What am I supposed to say about school and how about Raven?" I asked.

"Well, we'll enrol him somehow and say you got a bad cold. They'll believe it since you just moved in and all." Suno mumbled while flicking through channels.

I shrugged. "Works for me."

Jasper and Emmett then came down and rushed towards the television, grabbing the remote. They started playing some game on it.

"Jasper, what are you playing?" I asked.

"What?" he asked as they both pressed buttons so fast their fingers were a blur.

"I asked what are you playing?" I repeated.

"Sorry, can't hear you." he mumbled absentmindedly.

I groaned. "I'm going out to do something. This is boring."

I stood up and ran outside hoping to find something fun to do.

"Be careful!" Suno shouted after me.

It had been only about 10 minutesof running around before I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a russet coloured wolf, large as a horse in front of me.

My eyes widened in fright as it growled and stalked forward. I slowly walked backwards.

_Eeek. It's a dog!_

**Yay! Done. Okay, so I hope you liked it, sorry for the lateness and mistakes annnnnddd REVIEW! Please? Or, or, or...you would accidently do something so horrible, so bad that you would be grounded for...A DAY! And that day would be a special day that you need to go out and do whatever.**_  
_

**~Rose~  
**


	10. Chapter 10 : The river

**I finally finished between the reading and playing games and other people being on the computers in this house. Ok, so hope you like this chapter! Thanks for waiting!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.  
**

**Chapter 10 : The river  
**

Its large eyes glared at me full force as it slowly came forward. My back hit a tree and I let out a whimper. Just as it was about to lunge for my neck, I ducked out sideways and started making a mad dash for it.

I ran in the way that I knew was the Cullen's house, the wolf gaining on me faster and faster. But something weird happened. As soon as I crossed a river, it stopped chasing me. It just stood there glowering at me.

_What happened? Why did it stop? More importantly, what is it?_

I stared at it for a moment before slowly taking me eyes off from its gaze before running off to tell the others. When I ran into the house, Suno immediately sensed my distress and came up to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I saw a wolf. A large one, big as a horse." I mumbled, my legs shaking in fear. All kitsune are afraid of dogs, Suno told me, but we don't know why.

There were multiple intakes of breath in the house and in an instant, everyone was inside the room.

"Did you say large wolves?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head.

"Do you think?" he looked at Edward.

"Certain." he nodded.

"You know what they are?" Raven asked from behind me. I jumped a little. I didn't notice him standing there.

"Yes, we believe they are shapeshifters who turn into werewolves. The natural enemy of all vampires." Carlisle explained.

"Shapeshifters." I mumbled to myself. "So they can change to human form?"

"Yes, they can." Carlisle answered.

"Do they go to my school?" I said in a small voice.

"Luckily they don't. They go to school on the reservation." Carlisle said. "It seems we need to renew the treaty..."

He looked at me. "Never cross over to their border. Understand?"

_Border? Oh! The river!_

"You mean that river?" I tilted my head.

"Yes, we can't go on their territory and they can't come into ours." Carlisle told us.

"What's 'the treaty'?" Suno questioned.

"We are not allowed to bite a human or they would be able to kill us. It has been like this for decades." Edward answered this time.

_Decades..._

"Carlisle...Just wondering...How old are you?" I asked.

"Let's just say, he's old than your grandpa's grandpa." Emmett grinned.

_How old is that?_

"Ok..." I turned to Jasper.

"Remember anything yet?" My eyes shined with anticipation.

"Sorry, not yet." He scratched the back of his head with a guilty look on his face.

I sighed. "Ok, well. I'm going to go shopping. I feel like eating spaghetti."

I turned to Suno. "Do you have any money?"

"No at the moment...I could go get some..." she suggested. I shook my head quickly.

"I have money." Raven said. "I can come with you if you'd like."

"Sure!" I beamed. "Well, bye Suno!"

We both ran outside and grew out our wings. We soared through the sky and stopped just near civilization, but not close enough so people would see us.

We both put our wings back in and went into a grocery store.

I saw these girls I met in my classes at the high school.

_What were their names again?_

One of the girls saw Raven and nudged the girl next to her. The other girl turned around and they both started staring at Raven. I looked to him.

"This is highly uncomfortable." he mumbled. "Do you know them?"

"They're in my grade." I answered. They started approaching us.

"Oh great..." Raven groaned. "Humans, such simple creatures. You could almost understand everything they're thinking."

I smirked.

"Oh hi Bella, nice to see you here." One of the girls came up and started twirling a piece of her brown hair.

"Who's your friend?" the other girl who had blonde hair asked.

Raven smiled at them. "Your friends?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered with a quiet voice.

"Hi, my name's Raven. I'm Bella's boyfriend." Raven said. The girls went from excited to dejected in an instant. Raven smirked quickly before turning it back into a smile.

I stared at him.

"Play along." he said in a low voice which no human would be able to hear.

I quickly rolled my eyes.

_I guess I have to play the part of the quiet and shy girlfriend then._

I blushed - which is something kitsune could do with the blood in their body and their power to make fire, then looked down at the ground.

"Oh, um, it was like, nice meeting you and all, but we have to go now. We're late for an... appointment." The girl with brown hair smiled slightly - it faltered at times.

"Yeah. Well, when you break up, call me." The other girl handed Raven her number on a ripped piece of paper and left.

"Lauren wait!" the brown-haired girl called then turned to us. "Bye!" She ran off to catch up with her friend, clutching her handbag tightly on her shoulder.

"Wow, this 'girlfriend' has become a regular character." I said in the silence.

Raven laughed. "I bet you'll have to act like her more than you want to."

I sighed. "Well, let's get the groceries." I turned to him.

"Just wait a sec." he told me before he ran to a trash can and dropped the piece of paper inside. He came back. "Ok, let's go."

We walked around the shop, grabbing ingredients or things that looked nice on the way.

"Wait." I stopped in my tracks. "We have to do this at school." I blinked a couple of times.

There was silence. "At least the girls won't be after me." Raven murmured.

"But they already think I'm after Edward and Jasper! This will be..." I thought about it.

"Fun? Amusing? Interesting? Hilarious?" Raven raised an eyebrow at me.

"All of the above!" I grinned. "Does that mean you have to play the jealous boyfriend when you hear about everything I've done at school?"

"Yup. But I don't have to, I could be one who believes in his girlfriend." he suggested.

I mused about it. "We'll do this later. I want spaghetti."

We took about an hour choosing all the perfect ingredients for our spaghetti and paid for it. We flew back home and got inside. No one was at home.

"Where'd everyone go?" I tilted my head with a frown on my face.

"I don't know... but I guess we could make our spaghetti in peace... Wait. Do you know how to make spaghetti?" Raven turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, a few times me and Suno went into someone's house when they were away or sleeping and cooked some food." I said with a smile.

"Right. I was there. You made a small fire on the stove because you placed a pair of mittens near it. The smoke alarm went off and the people who were sleeping inside, woke up. Luckily you guys finished in time and extinguished the flame, leaving a puzzled family in front of their normal looking kitchen. But Suno trashed the mittens." Raven recalled.

"Hey! I was just 15 that time!" I pouted.

"A normal 15-year-old would be able to use a stove." he chuckled.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Let's go and make that spaghetti."

We got into the kitchen and took out all the utensils needed.

_Never thought a house of vampires would have actual utensils._

"I never asked. What do you eat?" I inquired as I opened the packet of spaghetti.

"Normal human food...except the occasional deer or any other prey that comes along." he answered.

"Raw deer meat? Ugh!" I shivered.

"It's not _that_ bad. Just think of what you would eat if you were not half succubus." he smirked.

I paused and almost dropped the pot of water I was holding.

"Ew! I would eat the same as you, but more frequently!" I grimaced in disgust.

We joked around and laughed with each other as we cooked.

_Raven's not half bad if I get past the fact that he helped kidnap me._

We had just finished and put the spaghetti on plates. I topped mine up with some Parmesan cheese and started gobbling it up.

_Mmmm. I haven't had human food for years... I forgot how nice most of it tastes._

As soon as I finished eating, I looked up from my plate. Raven was now cleaning all the things we used.

"Thank you very much." I smiled as I placed my dish and fork in the sink. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"What do you think everyone else is doing?" asked Raven.

I stood next to Raven leaning back against the table top.

"Uhh... I don't know. Want to go look after them after you finish?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't they say not to exercise right after you eat?" he joked, smiling a little.

"The rule doesn't affect magical creatures, only humans." I told him.

"Alright, alright. I'm done anyways," Raven dried his hands. "Let's go!"

We got outside and took off, flying through the air. The wind whipped my hair this way and that way, many times into my face. Noises of creatures walking and running around could be heard in almost all directions. We looked right and left around the Cullen's house but we couldn't find them anywhere.

"Let's go farther from the house." Raven said and I followed him. We were heading towards the treaty line and I heard it before I saw it. The sound of water splashing around and the tearing of skin.

I looked at Raven with confusion and he did the same. Rushing towards the sound with all our might, we listened for any sign of the Cullens and Suno.

_It's definitely them. I can smell it. But what was that noise?_

When we got there, the sight of it made me tremble in fear.

There were a few werewolves on their side of the treaty line with a man in front. The Cullens and Suno stood on the other side. In the middle though, in the river, were Emmett and a werewolf battling. Their snarls could be heard from where we were.

"What's happening?" I asked in a shaky voice and flew closer to Raven.

"Dunno, I'll go find out... Or do you want to come?" he asked.

"I'll come." I mumbled and we both dived downwards. We landed on the ground and put our wings back in. No one noticed our presence.

"Emmett! Come back!" Alice yelled.

"Paul, settle down!" the man yelled.

Five minutes afterwards, after some failed attempts to stop the two, I had enough. "Should I just?" I whispered to Raven. I was getting annoyed of how long it was going on for.

"Yeah, just use one of your powers." he sighed.

I made a physical shield in front of the two and broke them apart.

"What the hell?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Language!" Esme scolded.

I knocked both people into their side of the treaty line. After being silent for a moment, everyone turned to me.

I tilted my head.

Carlisle slowly turned towards the man and said, "So as I was saying, we would like to renew the treaty."

"Okay. I will repeat the rules again. You are not allowed to bite a human or come into our land and in return, we won't hurt any of your family." the man stated. "Any violation and we will kill you."

"Yes, I am familiar with the rules." Carlisle said.

"Can we go home now? I have some online shopping to do!" Alice whined.

"Yeah. You can leave now." the man replied. The russet coloured wolf was staring at me for some weird reason.

"Yes!" Alice squealed and immediately she was gone. Everyone else followed suit. I tore my eyes off from the wolf's gaze and started running back to the Cullen home.

"Ew, what stinks?" I heard Alice say and saw her wrinkle her nose.

"That would be spaghetti my dear friend." Raven smirked.

"I'm not your 'dear friend' and it stinks!" she squealed.

"Then use perfume or something." Raven rolled his eyes.

"Oh...right." Alice blinked. "Great idea!"

She quickly ran inside while the rest of the Cullens stood outside, holding their noses, waiting for the stench to go out.

Suddenly, white, purple and red gases surrounded the whole house.

_It smells like...vanilla...lavender...and roses?_

"Well, now it's safe to go back inside." Alice grinned. She skipped inside happily and up into her room.

I turned to Suno. "Why didn't you leave a note or something?" I asked.

"Well, we were in a hurry and they needed proof that you weren't dangerous so I had to come along and explain everything." she told me.

"Well you could have left a note." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." she apologized and smiled.

"Whatever. So...what do we do now?" I asked. Everyone had gone inside and nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I thought you were making plans to help keep Raven here? Or would you rather try to jog Jasper's memory." she raised an eyebrow.

"I know!" I ran up to Raven who stood outside, staring at the sky. "Hey, do you want to plan 'that thing' we were talking about in the shops?" I grinned.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything else to do." he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"What are you talking about?" Suno appeared behind us.

"Nothing." Raven and I said at the same time.

"Hey, tell me. There is certainly something going on here!" she scowled.

"You'll probably hear of it after the next day of school." Raven smirked at her.

She glared at him. "Fine. Whatever." She went back inside and sat on the couch, making it snow inside.

_I hope making parts of the house wet doesn't inconvenience anyone... And what about Suno's relationship to Raven? What happened to them?_

"Hey, what happened between you and Suno?" I tilted my head.

He was quiet for a few moments before he said, "So how would you like for me to act at school? And what would be my story of transferring?"

"You're not answering the question." I whined.

"I'm not obliged to answer, so I won't." Raven grumbled as he walked into the forest.

I sighed as I followed him. I walked in front of him and turned around to face him, so I was walking backwards.

"Come oooooooooon! Tell me! Pleeeeeeeeese! Please! PLEASE!" I begged.

_I wonder if he would give in if I annoyed him a lot.  
_

"No." he muttered.

"Please!" I groaned.

"No." he replied, stubbornly.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Come on! I won't tell anyone! I swear on my life!" I nodded and using my finger, made the motion of crossing my heart.

He rolled his eyes and sighed at me, then stopped. "If it'll stop your whining, sure... I guess... Guess it won't hurt."

My eyes widened with delight and my mouth curved to a smile.

I clasped my hands together. "Really?" I squealed.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered as he continued walking.

I stared at him walk then grabbed his shoulders and started jumping up and down behind him. "Yay!"

"You can be so childish sometimes." he shook his head.

"So I kept that part, what's wrong with it?" I grinned.

"It's annoying." he sighed as he sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree.

"But, effective!" I chirped as I sat down next to him.

"Ok...so. It all started when I was saved by your father..." he began.

**Ok, done, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Or... your electricity will be cut off for a day? You know... I really am craving spaghetti... WHY CAN'T ANYONE MAKE ME SPAGHETTI? \(oAo)/  
**

**Hey, so I'll try to update once a week on this day at anytime, whatever day it is for you - which might turn into the next day if I update late... if you get me.  
**

**~Rose~  
**


	11. Chapter 11 : Explanations

**Ok, so let us get all our facts straight =D. First off - this is a Edward x Bella if you read in the summary part thingy... Second of all - no love triangles, I kinda hate those too. Third, Raven I guess will be like an overprotective brother or something... I'll try to do that personality... And as for Jacob... I don't really know where this story is going... I just improvised him in at that moment for some reason...Fourth - Characters - Will be reintroduced at the start (Besides the originals, Suno and Raven - I know I add too many)... if I remember...Fifth - (Sorry this is so long -_-) I'm not too good with writing romance (please bear with my horrid writing). Second last - thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it! And LASTLY - Enjoy the story!...**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 11: Explanations  
**

**Characters: Pansy; A white-winged tengu who is crazy in love with Raven. Emphasize 'crazy'. She's 756 years old and is also Raven's cousin. If you still don't remember please refer to chapter 8.**

"So you know I was saved by your father, right?" Raven asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I was in a fight with some of your relatives. Your father found me, saved me and looked after me for a while. I was young and didn't know where my family was." he explained.

"Wait, wait, wait. How young? Like human young as in like 4? Or tengu young as in like 60?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Does it really matter which young?" he sighed. I glared at him. "Ok, tengu young. Anyways, Suno was already there and since we were about the same age, we got along... fairly well I guess?" he shrugged.

"Wait. Summarize it. It's taking too long." I demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "As you wish my Lady. To cut it short, we both fell in love, Pansy was jealous and kissed me in front of Suno and she has never trusted me since." he shook his head at the memory.

_Wait. Did he just say that. No way. So when his Aunt said. Oh my gosh...No way! He likes Suno? Is he serious? Suno doesn't even seem like the type to fall in love! How old were they? Wait... he looks sad. Should I say something to make him feel less bad? I know I am still as a statue right now. But wouldn't make it worse? Maybe the moment passed... Should I still say something? Um..._

"Did you try to explain to Suno?" I blurted out.

_Idiot! What if he did and something bad happened? Oh no... He looks miserable! I just made him miserable! Should I tell him it's okay not to say anything? Uh...no wait. He's going to explain._

"Yes I did, but she wouldn't listen at all. We didn't talk after that and eventually my father found me and... You know what happens next." he sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

_I still can't believe this! What if he's just acting? What if I'm being pranked on right now and there are hidden cameras? But he looks really miserable. Ugh! Now I just feel bad! I'm not good at consoling others! What if I say something stupid? I think I already did! Um...I should just say something!_

I looked around me first - in case there actually _were _cameras and I was getting pranked, but there wasn't any so I turned back to Raven. I bit my lip, at a loss for words.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" I said idiotically.

_Ugh! Did I just say that? Stupid!_

He chuckled humorously. "Thank you very much."

_I should just act like I normally do. Yeah. That's what I'll do._

I stood up and stretched my arms out, yawning as I did so. "That was a great story! One of the best ones yet!" I smiled down at him. "So, you think anyone's looking for us yet? Or maybe they'll call the police and file a missing report!"

Raven laughed - a real one this time and stood up, brushing dirt and stuff from his pants. "Probably. But the police will find out we're monsters and try to unsuccessfully report us back to headquarters, because we ate them." he grinned at me. I grinned back, glad for him to be out of his mood.

We walked back towards the Cullen's house and everyone was doing everything as usual. It didn't even seem like anyone missed us.

"Jaaaasper!" I shouted when I walked inside.

"Yes?" He flashed in front of me as Raven sat on one of the couches.

"Let's play something! I'm bored." I smiled at him.

"Alright. What do you want to do Bella?" he inquired.

"I want to-" I was cut off by a squealing blur of colors.

"Jasper! You promised to stay with my tonight!" she pouted as she flashed in, next to him.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Bella. Some other day, okay?" he ruffled my hair and Alice clung onto his arm. As they went upstairs, Alice gave me an evil, smug smile.

_Glad I'm not really trying to steal Jasper. I get the feeling that girl's more scary than she looks._

Everyone seemed to be doing something. Emmett and Raven were now trying to beat each other on a video game, Esme and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen, so they must be doing something, and Jasper was doing something with Alice. Suno was with Rosalie as they both looked through a magazine. Two words came into my head.

_Ice princesses._

I smiled at how true that was. Suno literally had ice around her - all the time, so she could be an ice princess and Rosalie was cold-hearted, so far as I knew her, and sort of acts like a princess, wanting everything to go her way. So, ice princesses.

_Wait, that leaves one person left._

I ran upstairs and followed his scent to his room. A song played inside, a melody that I didn't know - I haven't really heard music since I started living in the forest. I knocked twice on his door and when there was no reply, I slowly opened it.

There lay Edward sprawled on a black leather couch, his arm covering his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

He lifted his arm from his eyes and quickly sat up on the couch.

"I didn't hear you come in." he smiled crookedly.

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" I inquired at I looked around his room.

_Wow. There are a lot of CDs in here._

"No, what do you need?" he questioned.

"Well, everyone else is busy so I was just wondering if you would like to do something with me?" I tilted my head with a small smile.

"Yes, okay, I know somewhere to go." He was up and out the door in less than a second. His music was turned off too.

_He seems... kind of rushed..._

I followed him out of the door and he was running into the forest.

_He didn't even bother to tell anyone, not his mother, father, Alice or Jasper.._. _well they are in their rooms... I think. Well how about Emmett or Rosalie? I didn't even tell Suno or Raven! Maybe something in the house was disturbing Edward..._

We were silent as he ran us to our destination.

_I wonder where we are going? Where would we go?_

Soon Edward slowed down to a stop. The scene before me made me take a sharp intake of breath.

"This is beautiful." I murmured, awestruck.

There was a large meadow with flowers of every kind. The only sound was the rustling of the grass and the wind. A soft breeze blew my hair in my face and in that second, Edward was in the meadow. It seemed to glow of something magical.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and followed him to the middle of the meadow. I stared around me, a look of amazement across my face.

_This is magnificent! How did he find it? Why did he bring me here?_

I slowly sat down next to Edward, my legs crossed and my hands folded in my lap.

"I like to come here when I need to think." Edward said softly.

"It's beautiful." I repeated in a small voice, afraid any loud noise would break the magic.

Edward smiled crookedly at me.

"So, if you're Jasper's sister, tell me what his previous life was like. Who were his parents, what they did, when was he born..." Edward listed.

"Well, we lived in Houston, Texas. I think our parents owned a ranch? Um... And Jasper was born in the year 1844. I'm not sure of my parents' names... they rarely said them, but if Jasper remembers his past I think he'll know." I explained.

I quickly looked behind me and a quick blur of color caught my eye.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"No, it's nothing." I quickly said as I turned around.

_I'm pretty sure I heard someone..._

"Ok, then... Tell me about yourself." Edward grinned.

"Well, I was born in the year 1850. My parents died when I was four and Suno was my caretaker. We were living somewhere near Jasper's place and that's where his mother found me. At the front of her house, crying," I told him. "That was how I became his sister."

There was a gasp in the woods.

_I knew someone was watching me when I was speaking about myself. But who?  
_

I dashed across the meadow just to see a blob of jet black hair in the distance.

_Alice?_

"Who was it?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I think it was Alice." I muttered. I turned around and Edward's face was only inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face and see the gold in his eyes clearly. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other. The world around me disappeared and all I could hear was our breathing and the sound of my dead heart beating...

_Wait, wait, wait. What's going on here? Why would I be able to hear my heart? Probably an illusion my brain made. Geez, Isabella. Trying to make yourself sound human?  
_

I blinked and turned back around. "I think we should go, Alice might tell my secret and all of this would be for nothing."

Edward just silently nodded. We sprinted towards the Cullen home, hoping to get there on time.

We were in hearing range when I heard Alice say, "I heard it! I know who Bella is to you, Jasper!" she squealed.

"Who? His ex-girlfriend?" Emmett laughed.

"No!" Alice shrieked.

"She's his-" she started as we came through the front door.

Everyone was around Alice, wanting to know my identity. Even Suno and Raven were interested, wondering if my secret would be blown. Edward was the first one to get in and he placed his hand on her mouth, hugging her head.

"So, what are we talking about?" I smiled innocently at everyone as I stood in front of Alice.

Immediately, Emmett was on top of Edward, trying to get his arm off Alice. "Come on, Alice! Spill!"

He tugged at Edward's hand and wretched it free, but Edward quickly wrapped his other arm around Alice.

I grabbed Alice from under Edward and replaced his hand with mine. I dashed out to the forest, leaving behind me an angry Emmett who was now just wrestling Edward.

When we were far away from the house, I let go of Alice who was struggling to get my hand off her face.

"Please, please, please, do not tell anyone." I begged. I looked at my hand. "Eww. Did you just lick my hand?"

Alice stood there with her arms across her chest, a thoughtful look on her face as she ignored my last comment. "Why not?"

"I want him to remember, but not this way! In his own time!" I exclaimed.

"But why? He's going to find out sooner or later." she rolled her eyes.

"I want him to be ready to face his memory." I winced at the image of him biting our parents to death.

"What is there to be ready about? Did he do something... horrible?" she spoke the last question in a whisper and raised her eyebrows.

"You just have to trust me on this, okay?" I murmured.

"Ok, but you have to do something for me." she smirked.

I groaned.

_Might as well tell Jasper already by the look on Alice's face. It spells out pure evil._

I gulped. "What is it?"

"Well, since I know that you're not trying to steal my husband and you're his sister, than you're my sister too!" she squealed. "I know an outfit that will fit you like a glove and make you look fantastic!"

"Shopping? I've never done it..." I said sheepishly.

"What? Never went shopping? Outrageous! Where were you raised? In the forest?" she screeched.

"Actually, yes." I laughed.

"Oh. Well, then. I'll just have to teach you all I know about fashion!" she clapped her hands.

_I'll probably hate it and never want to go outside ever again.  
_

"Whatever. Let's just go back before they started asking questions." I sighed.

We ran back to an awfully quiet and peaceful house.

"Who died?" Alice asked as she sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"Suno got mad." Raven whispered into my ear.

_Ohhhh. That explains everything!  
_

No one spoke as Suno sipped some tea on the arm of a couch.

"Why are you drinking tea?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I hate tea. When I taste it, the two flavours don't mix and I taste water and whatever flavour it is.

"It calms me." she sighed in delight.

"Won't it like, melt your insides or something, you know, because you're an ice woman?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. It just evaporates later on." she said, smiling at me.

"Okay..." I looked around the house. Emmett was actually sitting quietly, watching television, Alice and Jasper were speaking in hushed voices on the couch while Suno drank her tea not that far away from them. Edward had disappeared into his room and Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's study. Raven stood behind me.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Suno got mad so what?" I tilted my head.

"Are you kidding? She was-" Emmett stopped as he felt Suno's eyes on him. He turned slowly to face Suno who was now glaring him with such intensity that if looks could kill, he would of died a most painful death.

"Very cool." Emmett laughed awkwardly and went back to staring at the television.

"Very cool? I always thought that she looked like... I don't know, a creature from hell?" I smiled.

Emmett stared at me, wide-eyed and mouth agape. Suno just sat there, ignoring me. Looking from me to Suno, back and forth, Emmett had the same expression. Everyone else just tried to ignore us except for Raven who now was chuckling.

"Why aren't you trying to kill her?" Emmett stood before Suno. "You did when I said that."

Suno didn't answer and just ignored him.

"Tell me! Why is she so special?" he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Suno's tea spilt and went all over her clothes. She looked up at Emmett with an icy glare filled with rage.

_Uh oh. Someone's going to lose an arm._

She gripped his arm with such a force that it was completely ripped off. Emmett howled with pain and everyone's attention was now turned to Emmett. Suno simply stood up, placed her cup of tea down and walked off into the forest during the commotion.

_Knew it._

An hour later, Emmett's arm was fixed, Suno came back all clean and Emmett apologized. Though I don't know why he did, Suno's actions were uncalled for.

"Suno? Are you made of snow?" I asked when we were alone in the living room. Well, not really, everyone could hear our conversation.

"Yes." she answered.

"Did it hurt when the tea fell on you?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm made of snow and it cooled off quickly."

"Then why did you rip Emmett's arm off?"

"Because he soiled my favourite kimono."

"Can't you just make another one?"

"But I liked that one, my mother made it for me."

"Ohhhh. That's why it was so important... Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because he is part of Jasper's family and Jasper's your family."

"Ok. But if that happened to me, I think I would just kill him... Depending on how family like he was to me."

"But doesn't Emmett seem very family like to you?"

"...I don't know. I haven't been with them for that long."

"Just include the days so far."

"I guess?"

"Aw! You're like a sister to me too!" Emmett came running down the steps with a goofy smile on his face. He picked me up from the couch and hugged me so tight, I thought my eyes would pop right out of their sockets.

"Let. Her. Go." Suno growled as she stood up and Emmett's body started to freeze from the bottom upwards.

"Whoa!" Emmett exclaimed as he dropped me onto the floor. By then he was already covered in ice waist down. He tried to break free, but it wouldn't work and in a few more seconds, he was just like a statue. He couldn't move or talk.

A scream came from the bottom of stairs. Rosalie was next to Emmett in a second.

"Let him out!" she screeched at Suno and the whole family came to join us.

"No." Suno rolled her eyes. I sighed.

_It seemed it will be hard for Suno and Emmett to get along._

"Doesn't he seem more quiet? Don't you think he wouldn't be creating havoc like this?" Suno raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"Oh yeah. You're right. My cars wouldn't need fixing everyday..." Rosalie smirked. "Alright Emmett have a good time." she patted his frozen head.

Everyone chuckled as they left the scene, leaving Emmett frozen as stone.

**Phew! I actually finished on time! Yay! Hope you all like it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Or... you will stub your toe on something...**

**~Rose~  
**


	12. Chapter 12 : If only they knew

**Hope you like these chapters guys!... There's really nothing else to say...-shrugs-**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.  
**

**Chapter 12 : If only they knew  
**

The hours passed and it was finally time to go back to school. We had registered Raven to go and we were all set. Since everyone wouldn't fit in the car, I got a ride in Alice's yellow Porsche, which she got as a birthday present, with Alice driving, Jasper in the passenger seat and Raven and me in the back.

When we got to school, the rumors immediately erupted. Everyone around me and Raven were whispering in low, hushed voices. Though I could hear them all.

"Did you hear? She actually has a boyfriend!"

"I didn't believe it, but Jessica had a photo of them on her phone."

"Don't you think he kind of looks cool?"

"What? She was after Jasper and Edward, but she has a boyfriend?"

"I can't believe someone who looks like _that_ can have a boyfriend, you know?"

_I don't look that bad... _

I looked at my clothes. A black hoodie - that was up on my head, with black jeans and black shoes...huh, so maybe I didn't look so sociable, who cares? I looked to Raven. Black shirt, dark jeans and red shoes... He looks like me... All dark colors... What's the difference? Maybe Because I don't show my face? Or maybe I'm not smiling like an idiot?

I rolled my eyes. We were now walking towards the Office, leaving behind a trail of whispering people, bewildered looks, broken hearts and confused Cullens.

We got Raven's schedule - the woman behind the desk was eye fluttering the whole time, but we eventually got out... And afterwards, she stared at his file, writing down his phone number and whispering it under her breath.

_Humans, really? Just because a new guy comes along, you all don't have to fall for him you know? I even heard some guys admiring him._

"Do we have any classes together?" I tried to take a peek at his schedule, but before I could see anything, it was in his bag.

"Just gym." he answered.

"Alright...gym, huh." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at lunch." he patted my head and walked into the school like he knew where exactly everything was - which he probably did, considering how much time he stalked, I mean looked after me... secretly.

When I got into my class, the bell just rung and everyone got to their seats. I got into mine, bored already.

_I don't really get why Suno wants me to go to school. I mean, it's not like I'm going to live with them or something. I'm living with vampires._

I turned my head to the window and got immersed in my thoughts. The teacher wouldn't ask me questions anyways, no one ever did. After that class, I checked to see if I was the last student and if the teacher was looking at me. No one was here and the teacher was correcting something. I looked at the board and scribbled all the notes down at speed as fast as sound, since that particular teacher just wrote everything on the board, including the homework.

I dragged my body to every class, trying to endure the torture of listening to the teachers droning on and on and the students chattering away when the teachers weren't looking. You can tell both parties didn't want to be there, but the teachers had to do their jobs or they wouldn't get paid.

At last, the bell rang for lunch. I quickly got out of my seat and dashed to the cafeteria, bumping a girl on the way. "Gosh, someone's in a hurry." she sneered to her friends. I simply rolled my eyes and let it go.

When I got through the doors, there was Raven sitting with the Cullens. Of course this was already the new gossip. I got my lunch and sat next to Raven.

"Okay spill. This guy here wouldn't tell me anything, no matter how much I asked!" Alice groaned with frustration. Everyone at the table looked at me expectantly.

"Wouldn't you believe me if I said we're actually dating?" I asked in a monotone.

"No." Alice replied in the same manner.

"Didn't think so." I sighed and picked at my lunch with my fork, my head leaning on my hand.

After a minute passed, Alice asked again. "So...?"

"So, what?" I looked up at her.

"Are you going to tell us?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I guess." I shrugged and looked back down.

After another minute, she got mad. "Is there a reason why you don't want to tell us?" she shrieked in a soft voice.

"No reason... Just didn't feel like it." I smiled at her.

"Do you feel like it now?" she crossed her arms.

"Sure." I chuckled. "Alright, so when we went shopping for spaghetti ingredients, we met up with Jessica and Lauren. Raven suggested I pretend to be his girlfriend because _somehow _he knew all the girls would be fawning over him."

"What's your benefit?" Alice questioned.

"I'd thought it'd be funny." I grinned.

"How idiotic." Rose mumbled.

I just smiled at her.

_Why is she so against me being here? What's her problem?_

"So you're a couple?" Alice smirked evilly.

"Er... Not really... I dunno... I guess... In a sense, yeah..." I said reluctantly.

"Then you have to do couple-ish things you know!" she squealed quietly.

"Really?" I tilted my head. "And what is this 'couple-ish' things you speak of?"

"Like holding hands, flirting, kissing-" I cut her off.

"Do we have to?" I whined quietly.

"If you want to look like a real couple then yeah." she nodded. I just stared blankly.

"Okay, I've got it! I'll be like you and Jasper! You guys don't do any couple-ish stuff at school!" I smiled.

It looked like Alice took a stab to the heart when I said that.

"What's wrong Aaaaalice?" I chirped.

"Nothing is wrong." she glared at me and sunk back into her seat. Jasper looked worried next to her.

"There is obviously something going on!" Emmett whispered. I jumped in my seat.

_I forgot they were still there!_

I looked to see an amused Emmett, bored Rosalie and an angry-looking Edward. I turned back to Alice.

_Wait. Angry? Edward?_

I quickly turned back to him, but he was just smiling at me.

_Huh. Must of just of been seeing things._

I pulled my up hoodie more over my face, so my face would be more hidden and started eating my lunch.

The whole time, Emmett tried to get something out of Alice while everyone else stayed quiet. Soon enough, lunch ended and it was time for me to go to Biology with Edward.

We got inside and sat at our seats. Today we were going to do something with a microscope and some slides.

"Ladies first?" he smiled.

"I don't know how to do this." I said bluntly. "You can do everything."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. Just a few seconds into it and we were done. We just sat there, quietly.

"Didn't you think that Bella would have liked to identify some?" the teacher's voice came from behind. I slowly turned around.

"She-" Edward was about to say.

"I actually identified 3 out of 5." I said in a confident manner.

"Oh, were you in an advanced class in Phoenix?" the teacher asked. I just smiled at him and turned around, cutting off any chances of him asking about my life in Phoenix.

Both me and Edward were quiet during the rest of class. Whenever Edward tried to start a conversation, I'd only give short answers. I didn't feel like talking then, I had just thought of an idea and he was interrupting it.

_What if I reenact the times I had together with Jasper? Will that make him remember? I can do some of our favourite moments of all time... But it seems that he might not remember either. I wonder if his memories are even still there? What if he lost them forever? No! Don't think like that Isabella! It still must be there! They can be unlocked... What if I hit his head really hard? I wouldn't want to hurt him though... Oh! I can bring him to Mama and Papa's graves! I just have to find them... It should be in a cemetary or something right? Or maybe I can take him to our house?  
_

While I was pondering about all of this, the bell rung and it was now time for Gym. I took off immediately to the change rooms. When I got inside, I was instantly cornered to a wall.

"Hey, Bella. I know we've been like really mean, but just so you know, I think you're really cool!" a girl I remember as Jessica said. "Right girls?" she turned around. There were about 5 more girls behind her and they all nodded.

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

_Do they really mean that? Something's not right... Maybe they want something... Oh! Right!  
_

"If you're doing this just so you could get closer to Raven, Jasper or Edward," I ticked them off my fingers. "Then you'd better try harder." I smirked.

Their faces all looked cold in an instant.

_I guess I hit the bullseye.  
_

"Look, for some reason, you, the _weird girl _has _all _of the guys, well, all the good ones anyway. We just want to know, how you did that." the girl named Lauren if I was correct, said and everyone in the group simultaneously crossed their arms.

I blinked.

_That's creepy, how did they do that? Do they have some freaky mind connection? Maybe they rehearsed beforehand! Ah! That must be it!_

"Um, I knew them from my past." I explained.

"Really? For Raven, I guess I'd have to believe that, but for the Cullens, they didn't seem to even have a clue about who you were!" Lauren glared at me.

_Why'd I even come here? I could just use the note I got from Suno in case of emergencies._

"Ok, I change my mind, I'm sitting out today." I muttered to myself as I started to walk towards the door. I was suddenly jerked back by my hoodie and was thrown against a wall.

_Ouch. The girl who did that was strong! What'd she do? Weightlifting? Or maybe she just was born with it. I think some people can be like that...  
_

"...and that's why you have to do it." Lauren was squatting in front of me. I stared at her.

"Excuse me? I wasn't listening. Sorry, may you repeat that?" I lifted my hand to cup my ear.

"Look missy, don't think you'd be popular as me if you keep going with that attitude-" Lauren said.

"But I'm not. I really wasn't listening!" I sighed.

Lauren looked to the rest of the girls and they all rolled their eyes at the same time.

_Seriously! How do they keep doing that?_

"Whatever, but I'm just saying. Stay away from _my guys_." Lauren stood up.

"My guys? They don't belong to you." I stood up from my position on the ground.

"All the boys in this school belong to Lauren whether they like it or not." Jessica told me in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, you don't really have any proof that would say they belong to you. Plus some of them have girlfriends." I crossed my arms.

"LADIES, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG IN THERE?" the coach shouted fro outside.

"Look, just stay away." Lauren slapped my hard on the cheek and they all walked out of the room. I just noticed but they all had already changed into their gym clothes. I sighed.

_Geez, girls these days. _

I walked outside and towards the coach.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" the coach glared. Everyone was staring at me now, the girls, well that group that attacked me, smirking and everyone else looked interested. I had seen a few girls walking in meekly and changing quickly then rush out of the changing room, so they must known what happened.

I looked at Lauren whose eyes tauntingly said, '_Go! Tell him! Like he's going to believe you, freak!_'

"Lauren and her friends threatened me by yelling in my face, pushing me against a wall and slapping me." I said. I heard Raven growl and looked at him once. He was glowering at the girls.

The coach looked shocked then turned to Lauren. "Is this true?"

"No of course not, coach!" Lauren sniffed, fake tears dripping out of her eyes. "She's lying!"

The coach turned to me and glared. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Lauren's lying! Why do you have to believe her while she fake cries!" I whined. Behind the coach, Lauren and her group of friends were snickering.

"How can she be lying, sweet Laruen, lying? No!" the coach shook his head. "Now tell me what you were really doing!"

"I was trying to catch a Pikachu?" I tilted my head. "On my ds. But it fainted and I found another one, but I was out of Poke balls so I threw my ds against the wall and heard a crack. I was trying to fix it, but I think I broke it."

_That actually did happen once. Suno bought me some game called Pokémon and got me a ds thing to play it on for my birthday._

The coach glared and looked at the clock on the wall. "I'll talk to you later. Go change."

"But I have a note!" I shoved the note Suno wrote into his face. He snatched it from my hand and read it once before pointing to the bleachers. I smiled and walked over the the bleachers and sat down.

After the coach finished instructing everyone on what to do, he stood in front of me. He leaned down towards my ear and whispered, "Between you and me, most of the money I earn comes from Lauren's family. Don't worry about your game though. I know the feeling, I used to be a Pokémon maniac! But I'm afraid it took too much of my time and attention. I have an old ds that I don't use. Do you want it?"

I looked up to him in shock and afterwards, a grin grew on my face. I nodded.

"Okay, meet me early in the morning tomorrow in the gym." he said and turned to face all the matches happening behind him.

I caught Raven's eye and he looked like he was in shock. I just shrugged with a smile.

"I bet she got detention." one of Lauren's friends said.

"That's what she get for taking three of our leader's boys." Jessica giggled. I rolled my eyes.

_If only they knew what actually happened._

**So... I wonder if I'm actually allowed to put Pokémon in this... I actually don't have my own Pokemon game -cries- Well I do, but I can't find it. I make do with playing on my sibling's games. So, hope you enjoyed it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Or...or... You will lose in a game... Every single time... With no chance of winning at all... Any type of game...**_  
_

**Oh and I'm pretty sure you guys don't know exactly what time I update so let's say around the weekends? For me anyways...  
**

**~Rose~  
**


	13. Chapter 13 : Police dog

**Ok, here's the next awaited chapter! Yay! And yeah. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.  
**

**Chapter 13 : Police dog  
**

After gym, we all into the cars and drove off back home. Esme and Suno greeted us at the Cullen's house.

"So, how was your first day of high school?" Esme asked Raven as we all came in.

"It was... interesting." a smile playing on his lips as he answered.

"Yeah! Raven and Bells here, pretended to be a couple!" Emmett exclaimed as he fell back onto the couch.

Suno stood rigid, eyes wide as saucers and a cold icy wind blew through the house. Everyone was quiet as they watched for her reaction.

"Well that's nice." she smiled as she walked off upstairs.

_Well... That was odd. Usually she would be demanding me 'Why?' or 'What were you thinking?'_

"Well... That was odd..." Raven voiced everyone's thoughts. I decided to ask the question I knew was forbidden.

"Jealous, maybe?" I asked, smirked up the stairs, my arms folded in front of my chest.

Suno walked down the stairs calmly. "I am not jealous, I just think there is no need to questions your actions, Lady Isabella." She stopped in front of me with another of her fake, plastic smiles.

"Yeeeaaahh. Sure you don't." I rolled my eyes. "Just as much as you don't need to question if any human knows my secret."

"Yes, I believe you will be cautious and no human will know. Therefore I don't need to question you." she stated.

"Whatever. I know you are jealous." I grinned.

"I am _not_, I repeat. _NOT_. Jealous." Suno said and walked away, looking a bit rushed.

"Uh huh. I believe you." I mumbled as I walked up towards my room. I plopped down onto my bed and a deep sigh came from my lips.

_Now how should I get them together... This will be a pain. Suno seems to deny her feelings. I just have to get them alone somehow... But will that really help them out? It seems like the only plan though...  
_

The sound of the door creaking open made me tilt my head. Alice came in, skipping towards me. An expression that said she was hungry for answers. She slowly closed the door behind her.

She sat down at the end of my bed, it creaking with her weight. "So, I was thinking. This weekend, do you want to go shopping?" she asked.

"I'll give you answers and we don't go shopping." I sighed to the ceiling.

"Alright deal. Now tell. Me. Everything." Alice squealed quietly in my ear after lying down next to me. "And don't worry, this room is sound proof. We want our guests to feel safe."

"What do you want to know?" I said in a sarcastic tone, knowing what she wanted.

She shoved my head with her hand. "You know, _that_. What was that all about? I mean, Raven and Suno."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I smiled, hands behind my head.

"Well, yeah, but what's the story? I need all the juicy gossip." Alice said, excitement lacing her tone. Her eyes shined bright with anticipation and her body was directed towards me, her hand holding her head up.

"Alright. To cut it short, they dated, a girl who liked Raven kissed him in front of Suno and they never spoke again... Until now, that is." I explained.

"Woah. They dated? Oh my gosh! We soooo have to get them back together!" Alice sat up, a lightbulb lit up over her head.

"Mmmh. But the girl who likes him can come back any second." I said with a sigh as I also sat up.

"Really? You know her? Who is she? What's her personality? Maybe we can hook her up with someone else! Or at least get her to not like Raven anymore!" Alice started shaking me.

"Uh... First stop shaking me." I said as I took her hands off me. She smiled sheepishly and sat up straight, waiting for the information about to come out of my mouth.

"And second, she is a 756 year old white-winged tengu that is also Raven's cousin-" I said as I racked my brain for more information.

"Wait! She's his cousin? WHAT?" Alice screeched.

"What's the problem with that?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I mean... She's his cousin and... She's related to him!" Alice complained.

"So? If Jasper was your brother, wouldn't you still like him? And I am not implying that I like Jasper in that way." I tilted my head the other way.

Alice pouted. "Alright fine. I'll acknowledge that, but how old is Raven? Isn't 756 years old a little too old?"

"How about Carlisle and Esme?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Alice groaned. "Do you have an example for everything?"

"I don't think I have an example of pie. Can you get me some?" I asked.

Alice glared at me, ran out, and came back in with a calculator with a smug smile. It have the mathematical sign of 'pie'.

"No, I mean real pie. I'm hungry." I whined.

"Be serious!" Alice groaned as she slammed the door shut. "We need a plan!"

"And I need some food." I sighed as I fell down onto my bed again. "Get out. We'll just improvise when the time comes."

"Get out? How rude!" Alice huffed.

I stood up and started pushing her towards the door, her heels digging into the floor.

"Ok, ok. I get it already! I'll 'get out'!" Alice rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I closed the door behind her and locked it. Not like it'll do anything to help, we're talking about vampires here.

_So tired..._

I flopped onto my bed and moved onto my side.

_I usually just sit around in the forest where ever we were living, bored to death. This all started because Suno wanted me to go to school... I don't know if it's a good or bad thing._

I fell asleep in my bed, only to be woken up by someone furiously banging onto my door.

"Get up! We're going to be late! Belllaaa!" Alice yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh!" I groaned and I picked my head up from the pillow. With my speed, I was ready in just 5 minutes.

"Okay. Now I'm early, aren't I?" I mumbled as I looked at the clock.

"Well, you're early enough to get that ds." Raven appeared beside me. "You should leave if you want to be on time."

"Alright. Want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, there's nothing stopping me." he replied.

"We're leaving!" I shouted to no one in particular. Raven and I flew to school because neither of us knew how to drive a car.

I ran to the gym and the coach was there waiting of course. We went into his office and I got his ds while Raven waited outside.

"Did you get it?" Raven asked as I walked towards him.

"Yeah. Do you want it?" I raised my eyebrows. I can imagine him with ears and a wagging tail right then and there.

"Are you serious?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm serious." I shoved it into his chest.

"Thanks!" he hugged me. Whispers erupted from every direction. I didn't notice but there were quite a lot of people around now.

"Alright. Let go." I hissed. I really don't like being touched. The day flew by quickly afterwards. It was then time to go home already.

_It seems to me that I have the same routine. I go to school, go home, something interesting happens and the next day comes quicker than a lightning bolt._

I sighed as we were in the car, driving home at a speed I'm pretty sure would get Alice arrested if she was caught.

We got home and I sunk into the couch, boredom already taking over.

"Are you okay?" Suno asked, worried.

"Yeah, just bored... I think I'll take a walk." I mumbled as I stumbled outside. I sluggishly walked towards the forest, the only place that could really have any surprises that could snap me out of my mood.

I walked around, jumping over fallen trees, scaring animals and catching birds just for the fun of it. I saw a butterfly, fluttering its fragile wings in the nearby distance and decided to follow it. It flew to a tune that it only heard itself and I stared at it in wonder. I watched it, hypnotised as it flew up towards the branches high above, that's when I heard and felt it. The crunch of the leaves under a foot and the heat of a living body.

I looked to my left and right, slowly backing away.

_What is it? Could it be a threat? Or just another human? This is the 'interesting' part I was talking about to myself, isn't it?  
_

Another crunch of leaves. My head whipped north and I saw him. A boy with cropped hair. Russet colored.

_It must be that wolf. The color is the same. But what is it doing... Oh no! I almost passed the treaty line! Just a few more centimeters and I'll be on their side!_

I jumped back a few steps and stared at the boy. He looked at me, calculating. He nodded to himself and started stalking forward.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" I squeaked out. My eyes were full of terror. He looked like a predator stalking its prey. "Go away!" I hissed.

_Never show your enemy weakness. That gives them the advantage. _

I glared at him and stopped in my tracks creating a ball of fire in my hand. He was now just on top of the treaty line. His shoes splashing in the river and spraying water in every direction. He stopped at the edge of the river. One more step and he would be onto our side.

"What's your problem?" I growled. I folded my arms across my chest and created more fireballs, making them surround me.

"My problem? You're the problem!" he barked. I jumped in shock. I didn't think he would respond to my comment.

"How am I the problem? You're the one stalking me!" I yelled.

"You killed them. Those innocent people." he whispered.

"Who?" my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Houston, Texas, 1863. Mr and Mrs Whitlock." he stated.

I stood there, frozen. I felt shivers coming down my spine. I relived the memory of Jasper killing our parents. Their terrified faces and lifeless eyes.

_How? How could he have known that? Where'd he hear it? Was he there?_

"Who are you?" I asked in a voice barely audible.

"My grandfather has been trying to track you down for years. He was part of the police. He knew what you were, the filthy bloodsucker you are. He could see the evidence on their necks." he glared.

"But I'm not a vampire!" I protested.

"You have no heartbeat... You look human. Your skin is cold as ice. You practically reek of them! Who else could it have been? Are you saying there was another killer?" he shouted.

_Oh no. If I tell him... The treaty... But it was years ago! It wasn't even in Forks! But this guy seems persistent. He might kill Jasper if I tell him. He might not even believe me because he was their son... But if he did... That would result in a war. Between them and the Cullens._

"My grandfather was a friend of the Whitlocks and swore to take revenge. He gave down this task to my father and him to me. Now I am going to fulfil it." He took a step forward, hate radiating from his body like heat.

"H-how do you know it was me? Not someone else?" I asked.

"You don't remember, do you?" he chuckled coldly. I took a small step back. "He took a picture with you and the Whitlocks just days before the accident. He had just found out that they had a daughter. An _adopted _daughter. He saw the signs and was concerned of their safety. He came everyday... Until he found them. Dead."

He flicked a picture forward. It was of me, Mama, Papa and a man I faintly remember from that time. We smiling happily, though I could see the torture in Mama and Papa's eyes. Not knowing if Jasper was dead or alive.

"You look the same, just... Older. Must be one of your powers. I heard you kind could have a few." the boy smirked.

_This is for Jasper. For Jasper. Don't get scared. Don't show your weakness. He's just a wolf... A hungry kill crazy wolf! No! Don't think like that. He's human that can turn into a wolf! No. He's a police dog. He can't harm you. Just walk away. Remember. For Jasper._

I laughed. A twisted, evil cackle. "So, you found me out." I put my hands on my hips. "Took you long enough. I was getting..." I sighed. "Veeeery bored." I inspected my nails a bit then looked up at him. "Are you going to give me a show? Wolf brat."

His skin shook like crazy and his eyes thirsted for blood. My blood - that he didn't know I had inside me but... "They were innocent people!" he shouted. "Don't you feel any remorse?"

"I don't know..." I leaned back on to the tree behind me and crossed my arms. "Don't _you _own any soap? You stiiiink!" I waved my hand in front of my nose.

"Your kind should just be wiped out." his body shook even more.

My_ kind? I'm the only one of _my_ kind!_

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, pup. But... It seems _your_ kind, just doesn't enough guts to wipe us out. Or they keep getting killed by us." I snickered.

He ran towards me full force.

_Oh no. Ohhhh no. Did I press his buttons to hard? If course you did! Idiot! He's going to kill me! Wait, breathe in and out. Stay calm. Stay in your I-don't-give-a-****-for-those-humans character._

He bolted towards me growling, tongue hanging out of one side. I jumped up to the branch above me and sat on it, one leg crossed over the other.

"Too slow." I grinned down at him.

He tore at the tree's trunk and I jumped towards another one and to one close to it. It took 2 seconds for the wolf boy to noticed I was gone. He followed me like a hunter and his game.

"Catch me if you can!" I laughed.

He was always a few paces behind.

"That all you got?" I yelled.

His eyes blazed with fury and he leaped, high into the tree and right into my direction.

_Oh, this is nooot good._

**So...Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Or... A black cat will cross your path! **

**~Rose~  
**


	14. Chapter 14 : In my room

**I don't really feel like writing... -sighs- Anyways, here's the next chapter! Yay!...**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series  
**

**Chapter 14 : In my room  
**

******Characters: Pansy; A white-winged tengu who is crazy in love with Raven. Emphasize 'crazy'. She's 756 years old and is also Raven's cousin. If you still don't remember please refer to chapter 8.**

******Jeremiah: Bella's father.  
**

I dodged to my left, but unfortunately banged against a tree trunk. That second that I made impact with it was enough for the wolf to come right at me.

I watched the wolf, ready to wrestle him if needed, but something white banged into his body and he was thrown off course. I stared open-mouthed as the two fought for victory.

_Edward? Why'd he come? What's he doing here?_

I jumped down from my spot and watched as they battled in a blur of colors. The sound of their snarls and of their bodies colliding could be heard from a meter away. My ears perked up as the sound of curious chatter came into hearing range.

"What do you think that was?"

"I think it's a wolf, should we get close?"

"Maybe someone's being attacked!"

"You think it's a wolf?"

"Maybe there are wolves battling!"

"Maybe someone's hunting?

_It sounds like students from my school... Some voices are familiar, but I don't remember their names._

Both parties stopped fighting as they heard the sounds also. The wolf glared at us once, before dashing into the trees. Edward just stood there frozen, blood smeared on his shirt and on the ground.

_Don't just stand there, do something!_

I quickly took some blood off the ground and rubbed it around my ankle, making it look like it was bleeding. I sat down and pulled Edward into a crouch. Just as I did that, a few kids crept behind a tree and peered at us.

"It's Bella! She got hurt!" a boy yelled. A few kids ran towards our direction and crowded around us in a circle.

"What happened?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry, help will come soon."

"We have to call somebody!"

"Ew! There's so much blood!"

"I don't think I feel too well."

Everyone stood there, chattering instead of doing something to help.

_I'm lucky to not actually be bleeding to death right now. _

A girl who was named Angela I think had taken her phone out and was punching numbers in.

"No need." Edward said as he took me into his arms and stood up. "I'll carry her to my house. It'll be faster that way. My father can stop the bleeding."

All of the kids stared at him in shock, as did I. I was so close to his chest and I could smell his sweet scent... A few silent moments passed, then our classmates started talking to each other again. Edward started walking towards our house.

"What do you think his house looks like?"

"I'd like to see it!"

"I'd bet it's a mansion!"

"I wonder how big it is."

"Wait till my girls at school hear about this!"

Everyone decided they were coming along as we walked through the forest. Everyone was talking excitedly, wanting to know what kind of house it was. In the group I noticed there was Jessica and Lauren.

As we came towards the house, everyone gasped in wonder. Some even took a few photos on their phones. The Cullens, noticing that humans were coming by, had pretended not to notice and moved their bodies human-like. Suno and Raven also disappeared out of view into my/Suno's room.

_I wonder what they're doing in there... But I suppose nothing would happen, they'd be too curious about the humans._

"I knew it would look expensive!"

"I wonder how much it cost."

"O. M. G! That is like my dream house!"

"I wish I lived here instead of the dump I call home."

When we got to the doorstep, Carlisle and Esme were already there to greet us.

"Oh my! What happened?" Esme gasped in horror.

"Bella got attacked by a wolf, but by the time I got there, it had fled." Edward explained. The whispers behind us got louder.

"See! I told you! A wolf!"

"But what about the blood on Edward's shirt?"

"You think he's lying? Maybe he actually fought the wolf!"

"Wow. His parents look so young."

"Why do you think the wolf attacked? Randomly? You think Bella provoked it?"

_Humans sure love to comment about everything..._

I winced at the last comment. I actually kind of did provoke him to attack me.

"Take her upstairs and I'll fix her up." Carlisle said. Edward nodded and we brought me up the stairs.

"Oh! Are you all Edward and Bella's friends? Come in! Come in! Make yourself at home!" Esme said as she let our guests in.

When we were out of the sight of humans, Edward ran at vampire speed and brought me to a room and set me on a table.

"Why am I here? We all know I'm not hurt." I tilted my head.

"This is just for show." Carlisle murmured. "Those kids might want to check up on you."

_Oh. But would they really? How about the Cullens? Can they act human? ...Yeah. I think they could pull it off._

Carlisle took out some bandages and wrapped it around my ankle.

I listened to the conversation downstairs. The humans seemed awkward and vulnerable in our home. They stayed silent and fidgeted as they sat on the couches.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett! Your classmates are here!" Esme called. They all ran down the stairs and into the living room. There was a moment of silence until Emmett broke it.

"Oh, hi! I remember you guys! Mike, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Lauren and Jessica, right?" he boomed into the silence.

"Uh, yeah." they all mumbled.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Alice chirped.

"Well, we found Bella hurt in the woods with Edward helping her. And he said he would bring her here. So..." Jessica trailed off.

"Bella's hurt?" Alice squeaked and rushed up the stairs towards us.

"Let's all visit then. Come this way." Jasper said as everybody came up the stairs.

The door slammed open as Alice came in.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, are you okay?" she gasped as she rushed over towards me.

"Um, yeah I guess..." I smiled at her.

Everyone else trailed in afterwards.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yep. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I grinned.

"Oh, thank goodness." Angela sighed in relief. My eyes flickered to Lauren, she seemed to put on a fake smile.

"Oh shoot! My mum's waiting for us!" Jessica groaned as she slapped her forehead.

Everyone started talking over each other.

"Oh yeah! We have to leave!"

"Bye! I hope you get better!"

"Thanks for letting us stay!"

"I can't believe we forgot about the beach!"

They all left in a hurry and started running.

"I guess they don't need help finding the way back... Not like we could help with the treaty and all." Emmett said.

_I wonder if they actually cared about me..._

I sighed as I stood up, not even hurt a bit.

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked. Everyone crowded around me, waiting to hear the story.

"Well, I..." I started, but then I spotted Jasper. "I..."

_What should I do? Tell them about it? But then Jasper would know!_

"Bella?" Alice stared at me.

"It concerns Jasper's past." I mumbled.

Everyone now looked very interested, taking little step closer, even though they could hear me in another room.

"Alright." Alice grabbed me and Edward, running up to my/Suno's room. "We are going to talk in private!" She opened the door, shoved us inside and slammed the door behind her.

She was then at the windows, checking to see if they were properly closed.

I walked over to the bed and sat down.

_Ew. It's wet._

"So, we're all ears." Alice beamed as she sat down next to me. She didn't seem to notice the wet bed or she didn't care.

"Uh. okay. Well that wolf was a boy who was the grandchild of a policeman back when Jasper was human and I was living with him. He was friends with our parents and when they died, the boy's grandfather thought it was me, since he thought I was a vampire. He has been searching me all his life and gave that task to his son and from him to that boy." I explained.

"Why would they think you did it? Was there evidence? Did someone really kill them?" Alice asked.

_Should I tell them? Would it make a difference? I wonder... Would they treat him any differently? Probably not... They are family after all..._

"Well, our parents-" I got cut off with the door was thrown off its hinges. Emmett was behind the door, smiling sheepishly.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled. "Not again! Sorry, Esme."

"Oh, that's okay. We can just get another one." Esme smiled.

"Bella! Tell me the story too!" Emmett whined.

"Uh..." I hesitated.

"Get out! You interrupted us!" Alice screeched.

"But I want to hear it too!" Emmett protested.

"I don't think you can talk in private with the door like this." Rosalie sighed.

"Fine. I guess we'll have to wait for the rest of the story." Alice sighed. "Emmett might just follow us to the end of the world if we go somewhere to hear it."

I looked at Suno and Raven, they both had blank looks on their faces like they were trying to hide something.

_Why didn't they intervene? Didn't they want to hear the story too? I wonder what happened..._

**Suno's POV (Back up to when she and Raven were in a room when the 'humans' came over)**_  
_

I sensed humans coming in our direction and everyone else did too.

"Quick! Go into your room! Hurry! They can't see you!" Alice whispered. She shoved me into my room. "You too!" she said to Raven. She pushed him in and closed the door. "Stay there. Humans love to wander around in new places." Alice commanded.

There was an unnatural silence between me and Raven. I still didn't have the heart to trust him yet. I walked towards the bed and sat down. The bed started to freeze a bit. After a while, Raven also sat down on the bed.

"Suno..." he murmured.

I didn't answer.

"Why don't you believe me? I said that Pansy forced me to kiss her. I didn't start it. The one I love is you." Raven said softly.

_He can be lying. I wonder... Even if he isn't, my stubborn personality added with my honor will not let me forgive him._

"I've heard that all before. But words are nothing to me. You're all talk and no action. How can I believe you? I can't read minds like Edward can." I stated.

"Like you'd ever let me take action." he laughed bitterly. "What happened to you? You used to be so... nice."

"I have no recollection of that. Living a few hundred years, you don't remember everything." I said.

"Well, _I_ remember you used to be nice and carefree. You were a really positive thinker. Just like Lady Annabella is like." Raven smiled.

"_Is _like?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"I've heard that Lady Isabella's parents may still be alive. Well as alive as a zombie can be. They act like puppets and do their master's bidding." Raven said quietly like he thought someone would hear.

_They are alive?_

I stood up and went to face him. "Is this true? Are you not lying?"

"I swear on my life. I am not lying." he grinned. I couldn't help it as a smile broke out on my face.

_This is great news! Should I tell Lady Isabella? ...No. I must see this for myself first. I wouldn't want to give out false hope._

"We should go save them!" I exclaimed.

"What about Lady Isabella?" Raven questioned.

"I want to know for sure if we can turn them back. She'll be crushed if she sees them, but as different people." I muttered.

"How about a plan?" Raven inquired.

"We'll just have to improvise on the way there. We don't know where they are and we'd have to get information from the kitsune." I mumbled as I paced back and forth.

"Yeah! Definitely! I can't wait to see Sir Jeremiah again! I can duel with him and beat him for the first time in my life!" Raven beamed.

"You really are just like the old Raven I love." I mumbled to myself.

"What? What did you say?" Raven stared at me, shock evident on his face.

"Nothing." I said in a barely audible voice.

_He heard me?_

I searched for a way out of this situation. It seemed like the humans had left so I quickly ran out the door into the corridor. Raven got out of his shock and slowly walked outside. "Did you just say-" Raven grinned. Just then, something rushed beside us and into the room, the door banging and locking closed.

"I didn't say anything." I said calmly as I walked down the stairs and towards the couches. Raven followed me, a look on his face that I couldn't interpret.

"It's no fair! Why don't I get to hear?" Emmett groaned.

"They know about Jasper and you don't. It's only natural." Rosalie said.

"And if I can't hear about it, you can't either." Jasper added.

Emmett crossed his arms and was silent for a few seconds, pouting I assume.

"Well, I'm not you, so I should be able to hear it!" Emmett muttered angrily.

"Be patient. Once Jasper remembers, you can hear the story and hopefully Bella will get out of here." Rosalie smiled.

_I see someone's still not happy with the fact we are here._

"Well, I want to hear it now!" Emmett huffed. His eyes brightened like he got an idea and he disappeared from sight. A few milliseconds later, a large bang was hear upstairs.

_What did Emmett do now?_

Jasper and Rosalie went upstairs to see what happened and I followed. The door to Lady Isabella's and my room was on the ground with Emmett standing on it. I sighed.

_Wait... Why was Lady Isabella, Edward and Alice in our room? ...Edward and Alice know about Jasper so could it be related to that? What happened while me and Raven were talking? Why does Edward have blood on his shirt? Whose is it? Was there a fight? Who was fighting each other? Lady Isabella wasn't being attacked was she? I should go ask-_

Just then, I spotted Raven, staring at me. I quickly turned around, not wanting to face him. Hopefully he doesn't bring up the subject again...

**Ok! Done! Yay! I hope that was good enough for your expectations! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Or...um... Oh! One of your favorite characters in a book/drama/movie or whatever will die...**

**~Rose~  
**


	15. Chapter 15 : Surprise guests

**Sorry guys, I'm in a rush and this is not checked properly! Sorry!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.  
**

**Chapter 15 : Surprise guests  
**

**********Characters: **

**********Pansy; A white-winged tengu who is crazy in love with Raven. Emphasize 'crazy'. She's 756 years old and is also Raven's cousin. If you still don't remember please refer to chapter 8.**

**********Daisy: Pansy's older sister.**

**********Petunia: Pansy and Daisy's mother.  
**

**********Chris: Short for Chrysanthos. Pansy and Daisy's father.  
**

The next day at school was good and bad. The good things were that some of the girls of Lauren's have backed off, because they are not heartless and acted kind to a 'hurt' person. The bad thing, more rumors were spread and now some people are saying I provoked the wolf just to make Edward save me and carry me and that I am totally controlling and ruling over his life.

I sighed as everyone I passed stared and started talking about me. Raven squeezed my hand as he walked me to my first class.

"I wish they'd just shut up already!" I whined in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry, this will all blow over soon. It usually does when something more bigger happens." Raven smiled at me.

I overheard a girl and her friend talking as we passed.

"...and I heard she's really pretty and smart and stuff. You think she could be the new Lauren?" the girl asked.

"Yeah! I saw her a while ago and she seems to be the Queen Bee type, better than Lauren! Soon everyone will be following her. Oh, and did you see her sister? Loved her top." her friend answered.

"Yeah! Totally! I loved her shoes too! You think she could be a fashion trend setter?"

"Duh! All the boys would be drooling over them. There's something that feels...different about them you know? Like they're on a different level. Even more than the Cullens."

"Hear that?" Raven chuckled as we came to a stop. "They've already started talking about some new kids that transferred to school."

"Mmmmh." I answered.

Lunch was butter croissants with caesar salad. We were discussing the new girls.

"Have you seen them?" asked Emmett. Everyone shook their heads no.

"Can they really be that _great_? Are these _humans_ better then _us_?" Alice crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"Maybe they aren't human." Rosalie answered, ice-cold like always.

"That could be, but-" Raven stopped in his tracks, his face suddenly turned into horror. One whiff of the air and I was frozen.

_They can't be here! But that scent... Why here? Why now? They've, well she's had how many years?_

"What's wrong?" Edward asked us when we sat rigid in our chairs.

"Oh no..." Raven groaned. He buried his head in his hands and started swearing. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Guys, what's-" Alice started.

"RAVEN!" someone squealed from across the cafeteria. Everyone had gone silent and turned to them. Raven groaned once before he slowly turned around.

There stood Pansy, waving wildly with her sister behind her, smiling sympathetically. Pansy ran forward, her heels clicking on the ground and handbag sliding down her arm. Daisy followed, like a model walking down a runway. She at least had a normal bag unlike her sister. There were no books in sight, they were probably in her handbag.

_Why is she here? This will complicate things._

"Raven! What a coincidence! I'd never expected to see you here!" she fluttered her eyelashes as she placed her hand on his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd see you here either, _cousin_." he smiled.

She didn't flinch a bit when that was said, but the students around were already making and spreading rumors.

"So, how are you? I haven't seen you for soooo long! Can I visit your house after school? Mom and Dad would like to come too!" Pansy said in an over excited voice.

"I'm not sure. I would have to ask my... guardians." Raven replied. By now, Daisy had arrived.

"Raven, it's nice to see you again. You too Bella." she smiled softly. "Yeah, you too." Raven grinned and I just nodded a bit.

"Yeah, anyways, can you ask right now?" Pansy blocked Daisy out of view.

"Uh, well..." He turned to Alice for help. After a few seconds with a blank look, Alice nodded slowly, she looked unsure of herself.

"I think you could just come over. I'm sure they won't mind." he said, a nervous tint in his voice.

"Okay! See you soon!" Pansy shrieked and walked out of the cafeteria. Daisy turned to us after watching her sister leave.

"Sorry about her. She didn't even introduce herself to your friends." she rolled her eyes. "I'm Daisy, Raven's cousin. And that girl, as you've heard was my sister, Pansy."

Before Raven could say anything, Alice spoke up. "Nice to meet you! I'm Alice and this is Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed slightly. "Well, I need to leave, before my sister gets another detention for saying how poor this school is and afterwards disturbing the teachers." She smiles, waved and walked out to follow her sister.

"So, that's the story now?" Alice inquired.

"_That_ was his _cousin_. You know. The one who likes him? If it wasn't obvious." I explained.

"Yep. Just making sure." Alice smiled wickedly. She then looked like she was deep in thought.

"Well this is a problem." Raven muttered. The bell startled me from our conversation. Lots of people have already left, but I didn't notice.

Class went on as usual, I didn't get most things but did them anyways and it was finally time to get back home. The time everyone - I exaggerate here, was dreading.

**Sorry! This is short right? I'll add to it later! Excuse - got a new game - addicted. You know the stuff right? Spare me of your wrath! Please? At least I updated before the day ended!**

When we got back, Raven explained everything and we waited for the horror that was Pansy, to come. Only a few minutes after the explanation, could wings flapping be heard in the distance.

"Do you think we are close? You think they can hear us? RAVEN!" Pansy called. Raven just groaned.

**I am SERIOUSLY sorry! -bows- I can't really update, I need to do some last minute homework since of my gaming. QAQ. So I might not be able to update this weekend but I promise we won't be behind schedule! ****I'll update three chapters by the next weekends...(If I am able to use a computer or laptop...) SO SORRY! Q^Q**

**~UPDATE~ I can update like usual again! Yay! I might even be able to write the end of my other series thing!**** On with the story:  
**

"Oh I heard him!" Pansy squealed and landed at our front door. "Wow! Fancy shmancy! As expected for a tengu like Raven!"

Raven went to open the door, a fake smile on his face. I poked my head out from behind him and saw our honoured guests. Pansy, Daisy and their parents.

"Welcome to our home." Raven greeted.

"Why Raven! It's nice to see you again!" Petunia grinned. Pansy shoved her way inside our house and admired every single detail. Her eyes shone and she had a dreamy look in her eye. Her parents came in with Daisy and looked around.

"Quite a lovely house you've got here." Petunia smiled.

"Yes, it's very spacious." Chris grinned.

That's when they noticed me.

"What is _she _doing here?" Petunia screeched.

_She just noticed me?_

"I live here." I answered, wanting to keep the speaking to a minimum.

"What? I don't want you anywhere near Raven. You hear that? _Anywhere_. Get out!" Chris growled.

"I don't think you should say that in front of the house owners." I wagged my finger at him. They all turned around to Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie who all had very complex expressions on their faces.

_I wonder why they seem to only see themselves around here._

Petunia and Chris now looked very embarrassed. "I apologize for our rude behavior." Chris mumbled.

"Ugh. Mom, Dad, you're embarrassing me!" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that Raven. I made up my mind that I'll fight for you always, even if the other party isn't playing fair." Pansy looked me up and down.

"Uh huh. _This _party isn't playing fair." I sighed and shook my head.

_She's the one who made Suno and Raven break up! Who's the one not playing fair?_

"Mother, Father, aren't we late?" Daisy asked.

_Late for what?_

Chris looked at the watch on his hand. "Oh! It seems that we are. We've got to go now! It was nice to see you again boy!" on the way to the door, he ruffled Raven's hair.

"Come on Pansy darling!" Petunia called.

"Yeah, yeah! Bye Raven." she waved and slowly walked out the door. Soon after, they were heard flapping their wings farther and farther away from us.

Raven sighed and fell down onto a couch.

"Well that, was, interesting..." Alice brought up.

"Yes, very." I sighed. There was a knock on the door.

_Who's that? Did we invite any other guests?_

"Come in!" Raven yelled. I smacked his arm and gave him a look. He shrugged.

"Raven! My boy! It's great to see you again!" his father walked in with a cheery face.

"F-father?" Raven stared, wide-eyed.

_Well he looks the same as ever._

"Yes! It's time for you to come home my son! Your sister has recovered at a miraculous pace!" his father beamed.

"W-well, what if I say I don't want to go?" Raven suggested.

"What do you mean you don't want to go, you moron?" Raven's sister came in. She looked much better than before. She looked just like her brother. Black flowing hair, black eyes...

_She's beautiful. Like a fallen angel._

"I see you're up, alive and kicking." Raven muttered.

"Yes and I will kick your butt if you don't get moving. I know you hate Pansy. Even I can't stand her. So why do you still want to stay?" she jutted her hip out and placed her hand on it.

_Yes. She seems a lot better. She recovered... Maybe a little too much._

"Well, I've found things... interesting here." a smiled played on his lips.

Raven's sister sighed and rolled her eyes. "We all know that 'interesting'," she made quotation marks in the air here. "means there was a surprise, something amusing or fun and you are either lying to, threatening or have a plan for someone." she ticked the things off her fingers.

"Yeah. That's a summary of it. Plus, I need to protect La-," he looked around and gave a little cough. "I need to protect Bella."

"Oh, you're Is..." Raven was shaking his head and his sister glanced back to me. "Bella."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Yeah. Right. Thanks for taking care of my bro but he's gotta leave." she grabbed his shirt and started to pull him to the door. Raven put his hands together and silently pleaded me.

_What should I do? Uh..._

I grabbed a bunch of his sister's dress. "Um, would it be possible for you to let him stay?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is there a reason why, my Lady?"

"Sis!" Raven shoved her.

"What? I bet Suno uses it all the time." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, but they don't know I serve her too! Ugh!" he slapped his forehead.

"Whatever, stop crying over it." she sighed. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I... What if Suno wasn't enough? What if I am attacked and she is somewhere else?" I asked.

"Then you've got all these guys. Vampires, if I recall." she said confidently.

"But..." I mumbled.

_I am not going to admit that I might miss him. Even juuuust a little._

"Uhhh...I need him to play my boyfriend at school. Everyone already thinks that." I said, trying to mirror the confident voice she had.

"You could say that he was so smart that he had to transfer." she answered.

"But he's only been at school for a little while."

"You could say his parents move around a lot."

"But what if people start bullying me?"

"The Cullens could save you."

"That'd make them bully me even more."

"You're going to give up are you?

"Nope."

"Well, we need to use force then. My brother's coming home no matter what."

I growled, a deep rumbling sound in my throat.

"Now, now. That's unladylike." Raven's sister tutted.

"Leave!" I demanded.

"Fine, alright." she started to walked to the door, Raven still in her clutches.

"Leave the boy." I said with authority.

"That's going to be a problem." she turned around.

"I'm not getting it." Emmett blurted out.

Everyone turned to him.

"Raven's family wants to bring him home but Bella wants him to stay." Jasper answered.

"Oh. Yeah. I agree with Bella. The dude needs to stay. Why do you guys need him anyways." Emmett questioned.

"No offense, but we don't trust you." Raven's sister glared. "The same thing that happened to me could happen to him right this instant. We don't want that to happen."

"How do you know that you won't get caught first?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"It's a chance we'll take. At least we would know that we tried to protect each other instead of giving each other away." she said.

I was not paying attention. I stared at Raven's father. He looked a little...dodgy?

"What do you think of this?" I asked him.

"The same as my daughter. No one is better than family." he answered.

"Ah huh...Well then. I guess we'll just have to use force too." I smirked. I created a fireball and started walking closer to them. Raven's sister cowered, but his dad just twitched.

_Hm...There's something suspicious about him..._

I ran and snatched Raven out of their clutches, dashing towards the forest. We left the baffled Cullens behind. They didn't really understanding anything like usual.

"Come on, run!" I shouted.

"What's the plan?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"We'll run till we lose them and we'll lay low for a while." I replied.

_But there's a fault. What about the Cullens? We left them behind. What if they get in trouble because of us?...I'll think of that later. Right now, all I have to think about is, run!  
_

We ran until I saw the treaty line. "Come this way!" I whispered loudly to Raven and we both cornered right. We leaped over twigs, bushes and fallen trees. We trod through muddy ground and tall grass. Animals who hear us run away as fast as they could, fleeing for their lives from the predators that could suck them dry in an instant.

After a while, we got cornered. Of course they had split up and we were now trapped. Their speed matched ours and might even be faster. I didn't know. But there was only one way to find out. I looked to Raven and we both nodded to each other.

"GO!" I shouted into the quiet forest. My voice echoed around and broke the serene spell on it. Birds flew around in every direction. I jumped upwards. From one tree to another, in a zigzag pattern. Raven did the same, but quickly ran left. I followed him. I wasn't the one being tracked. Raven's family was underneath, following his every move. He was soon about to be caught.

_I knew they were faster than us! Now what should I do? I'm not sure that I could save him or that both of us could outrun them. Also using my fire here is dangerous. Oh wells, I'll guess I'll have to use my other power._

I transformed into a fox, my beady eyes locking onto my prey. I jumped down and dived onto Raven's sister's shoulder. Then I chomped down onto her shoulder, hard.

**So I just have to update three more chapters by next weekend - not including the one for that weekend...So yeah. Um, no need to review cuz this was late, but you are welcome to if you want. Sorry for mistakes and hope you liked it! ˚∆˚  
**

**~Rose~  
**


	16. Chapter 16 : Battle for possession

**Ok, I have to finish two more chapters before the next weekends. Alright. Let's do this! \(˚∆˚)/**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 16 : Battle for possession  
**

**************Characters:**

**************...: Raven's father.**

**************Seraphina: Raven's older sister. She doesn't like her name. Is called Era for short. **

**************Andrew: Bella's Uncle. They're not related. He wants to use Bella to take over the world.**

**************Gladys: Bella's Aunt. They're not related. Loves toying and tormenting people. Dotes on her son.**

**************Hunter: Bella's cousin. They're not related. He's easily provoked. Loves to fight.**

Raven's sister shrieked loudly, throwing me off her shoulder. I flipped in the air and my back hit the trunk of a tree. I groaned in pain as I changed back. My vision was blurry as I sat up, but I swear I saw something or someone move in the corner of my eyes. I sat up and stared in the same direction, but there was nothing there. I turned back to Raven and his family who were now glaring at him. He stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh come on _Seraphina_." Raven smirked. "Cut me some slack."

"Ugh! You _know _I hate that name!" she huffed and crossed he arms.

"Then what do you want us to call you, _Seraphina_?" Raven teased.

"I don't know. Era?" she answered.

"Alright. Whatever. So why can't I just stay here?" Raven asked.

"We told you why!" Era sighed.

"I know that's not the real reason." he rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Fine. I don't know why, but father needs you back at home." Era looked to her father.

There was a silence as she stared at him. He was looking away. Raven took this chance to grow his wings out and fly towards the Cullen's house.

"Hey!" Era shouted as she took off after him. Their father stared at me for a few seconds, his face blank. Then ever so slowly, it turned into s wicked grin. He took off after his children. A shiver went down my spine as I stared after him. His eyes were wild and fierce, not like the carefree and light eyes I saw all those days ago. I stood there frozen, not sure what to make out of it. I shook my head lightly and shoved that out of my mind.

_Right now I need to stop them from taking Raven away. _

As I chased their scent back to the Cullen's house, I saw everyone outside, watching the drama unfold. The Cullens weren't sure what to do as they stared at Raven and his family quarreling. I walked out of the forest and quickly to Raven's side. I blasted a fire barrier around the house.

"Ugh!" Raven and Era groaned. Their father just looked at his children in confusion.

_Hm..._

I pushed the fire towards them and they backed away towards the forest. There was a gust of wind and before I knew it, the forest was set ablaze. My eyes widened and I muttered a curse. I extinguished all my fire, but the ones caught up in the forest spread so rapidly that I couldn't control them. I ran into the forest and extinguished all the fire I created. Smoke hung heavily in the air and ashes fell down in clumps. I had run for a while, putting a stop to all the fire I could see, but when I tried, I couldn't stop the one right in front of me. I paused, confused.

_If I can't stop it, that means..._

Just then, a tree lunged toward me, fire burning the last of it leaves. I dodged out-of-the-way, just centimetres from where it fell. The dead leaves and grass underneath me caught on fire. I jumped backward, coughing and rubbing my eyes. As the fire crawled to me, I grew out my wings and hovered in the air, my eyes stinging.

I flew through the forest, trying to stop all the fire, but I just couldn't keep up. I looked left and right, panic setting in quickly.

_What did I do? What should I do? Wait...Did I actually do all of this? Where's Suno when you need her? Wait... Where was she?  
_

I heard animals screaming in their language, trying to dash away from the fire coming for them. I flew up to the top and tried to survey the damage. Almost half of the forest was already on fire and it was still eating more.

A gift from the gods came down in heavy downpour. I sighed in relief as the rain slowly put out all the fire. I flew down, damp and put my wings back. Charred leaves crunched under my feet and ashes came down like drizzling rain.

Everything around me was blackened. Even the sky was dark, the smoke still lurking around. I pressed my lips together in a hard-line as I looked around. There was a flicker of movement on my left and I swiftly chased after it. It was quick, maybe even quick as me. I came to a stop as I heard human voices. I clenched my jaw. I had lost my target.

I trod through the forest, making my way back to the Cullen's house. "Bella!" Suno rushed toward me, relief in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked and she held my face in her hands. "Yeah." I said softly, my head down. I waited for the slap and scolding to start.

Suno smacked my cheek with enough force to take off a human's head. I heard gasps around. I kept my head down as she growled at me. "What were you thinking? You don't use fire near a forest! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Humans do it." I muttered.

"Well, they know how to control it." Suno sighed with her hand on her forehead.

"I don't really think I did it though." I looked up at her. "I'm pretty sure someone else was around."

"What?" she stared at me, wide-eyed. "What if it was a human? What if they saw you?"

"Well, it didn't particular smell like a human. It smelt like animal. Fox." I stared at her.

"Hey! The fire's all over the news!" Emmett called. Everyone rushed in and the scorched forest could be seen on the screen. There was me, walking through the forest, though no human could know that. I looked just like a scared animal.

"Baka." Suno glared at me. I just shrugged.

"You see son, it's more the reason to come home. You created trouble. Bella did that for you." Raven's father said in a serious tone.

"Yeah! Listen to father! If you keep doing this, you'll make Bella do more stupid things! Just leave her with Suno, she'll be fine." Era put her hands on her hips.

Raven glared at them. "But-"

"Home. Now." his father demanded.

"No!" he ran out of the house and took off in seconds.

"Wait! Raven!" his sister groaned. "We should find him before he does something stupid."

"Indeed." her father said and they took off.

"I'll try to find him too." I announced to everyone and went to follow Era and her father.

_My sense of smell is not working properly. I thought it'd be easy to find him because of the burnt trees, but the ash smell is overpowering Raven's scent. I guess I'll just have to look for Raven the old-fashioned way._

I dived down as Era went left and her father went right. I looked left and right, behind me and before me, but I couldn't see Raven anywhere. I kept on looking and after a while, found him sitting at the edge of the treaty line.

"Hey, let's leave before they find you." I said.

He sighed. "They never go with my opinions, ever."

"Well you can force them to." I suggested.

"Well yeah, but what if I make a big mess out of it again. They already don't trust me to be by myself."

"Who cares. You do. Anyways, is your father used to fire or does it just not affect him much?"

"Huh? What do you mean? He hates fire. He can't stand it. If you put it near him, he will faint."

"What? But-"

I sensed someone close. Three people. I looked around and narrowed my eyes at a certain spot. "Who goes there?"

"Ah. My niece is still sharp as ever." someone said.

_Andrew! What does he_ want?

"Yes, and it seems you have brought us a present." Gladys smirked.

"Yeah, right. What do you want?" I glowered.

"Of course we wanted to visit you cousin." Hunter smiled and lick his lips.

"Why?" I crossed my arms across my chest. I could hear Raven shift to stand behind me.

"Oh, we need you to do more work. Since you bailed last time, we need you to do double the load." Gladys grinned wickedly.

"And _why_ would I help _you_?" I asked, disgusted.

"Of course you would. We have _his_ father in our hands. We can toy with him _all _we want." Gladys smiled.

Raven gasped. I gritted my teeth.

_I knew it. They must have created the fire in the forest too. If it was just mine, I could have stopped it.  
_

"You're lying. I just saw my father before." Raven's voice was uneven and uncertain.

"Oh, but we're not, boy. We took him when he left his daughter for a second to go feed." Andrew explained. His eyes spelled out crazy.

"But, he's... and... no! You're lying!" Raven said, in denial.

"Sorry, but it's true. I've noticed. His actions are different. His whole personality is different. I bet this is why he wanted you to come 'home' so badly." I said, my voice laced with venom.

"My niece is right again. Your guardian has raised you well." Andrew commented.

"Oh, you mean that snow chick? _She_ raised _her_? How could some other than a kitsune, raise their own?" Hunter muttered.

"First, it's _Suno_ and second of all, I'm part succubus." I said. "Wait. How did I not notice the illusion over the person pretending to be Raven's father? I have a mental shield.

"Girl, you are _part_ succubus, your mental shield isn't as strong as ours." Andrew answered.

"Oh. That makes sense." I sighed.

"Whatever. You just need to come with us and his father doesn't get hurt." Hunter grinned.

"You are just cowards. You know you can't beat me yourself so you use someone as a hostage." I snarled.

"No dear." Gladys laughed. "We're using tactics. And how about you? Hiding behind those vampires of yours."

"I'm not _hiding_." I hissed. "I'm just living with them."

"Oh, yes. I remember. You lived with that Jasper. I wonder what would happen if we slit his neck." Andrew chuckled.

"Oh that will be quite the show." Gladys chuckled along.

"Oh, it's on!" I lunged for them, fire ready in my hands.

"Bella, no!" Raven yelled from behind me. I didn't listen, I will too intent on killing them.

"Oh lookie here, the little fox wants to play." Gladys cackled.

I ran directly for Andrew and he was ready, but I flipped over the top of him and attacked Gladys with my fireball. I burnt hole through her dress and her back. She screamed as she fell down and I jumped back, attacking Hunter as he was distracted by his mother's pain.

I hit the back on his head with my feet and he fell face first into the ground. He moaned in pain as I got off.

"How dare you!" Andrew shouted and a million little balls of physical shields came towards me. I dodged each one with speed and used my physical shield to collide with the others to give me some time.

When the two gained conscious, I was in big trouble. They all looked furious.

"Y-you mutt! How dare you!" Gladys screeched. She lurched towards me but I stopped her with my shield. She hit it and fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Hunter gasped. He glared daggers at me and there was fire all around me. I used my shield to protect me but it took all my strength to keep it stable. Suddenly, my shield broke. I closed my eyes, ready to be burnt, but I didn't feel the heat of the fire anymore. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Hunter crumpled against a tree trunk, he was being pushed by an invisible force. Raven stood there, looking enraged and his palm towards Hunter.

"Hunter! No! Stop it!" Gladys screamed as she fired fireballs at Raven. He got hit by a few and he fell down. I ran to Raven, worry on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ugh. Yeah. I think so." he said as he sat up, rubbing his head.

I gasped and put up a shield when both of us were about to be hit by a blast of fire. All three kitsune were using all their power to try to kill us.

"Die! Die! Die!" Hunter yelled. I grunted as the fire pushed me back a little. I dug my heels in the ground and started pushing with all my might.

"Be gone!" Gladys laughed crazily.

"No. We must keep her alive. We need her powers. She can be trained and help us take over the world." Andrew said.

"You can't over the world! Don't you know how many people tried that already and failed?" I yelled.

"We will succeed." Andrew replied.

Raven stood got up and stood next to me. He used his wind to help me push the fire back a bit.

We struggled for a while, my shield going back and forth.

"Alright. Enough playing." Andrew said, his voice cold. The fire diminished a bit and suddenly my shield broke, disappearing. I was thrown to the ground by the impact. I shook my head and got up. I saw Raven holding the fire back with his wind using all his strength, and that was just Andrew. Gladys and Hunter were coming at him from the sides, but her couldn't see because the fire was covering them. Raven couldn't sense them either, he was too preoccupied.

I jumped to my feet and as Gladys and Hunter tried to attack Raven from behind, I sprung up towards their directions, my feet in aligning with their faces. They dodged at the last second and I turned around, back to back with Raven. Hunter crouched, ready to go again. He sprinted towards me, a sword and shield made of his physical shield in his hand. Every time I placed my shield up, he broke it was his sword and every time I used fire, he blocked it with his shield.

Gladys stood at the back, closing her eyes. I looked from one person to the other.

_What if we get caught? I'll let Raven out and I'll let them get me. I'll try to save his father. Ok. That's a plan._

"When I say so, dodge." I told Raven. I felt him nod from behind me.

When Hunter was just a millimeter before me, I changed to a kitsune and barked. Me and Raven dodged and Hunter skidded to a halt right before his father's fire. Andrew stopped his fire and sighed. I barked and a strike of lightning scraped Hunter's face.

Hunter turned to sprint towards me and I stood ready to take his attack. But before his fist collided with my little, furry face, he turned left towards his mother and stopped. I straightened up with a befuddled look on my face.

_Why did he...?_

A small yelp came from my snout when I discovered what had happened. While I was distracted with Hunter, Gladys used her mental shield to grab my starball from my tail.

She now held it between her fingers, a smirk growing on her face.

"Great strategy, but it has one little flaw." she said smugly.

**Ok, yay! Another chapter done! Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! \(^∆^)/. Or...you'll loose your eraser!**

**~Rose~**


	17. Chapter 17 : Brainwashed

**I just notice I wrote loose your eraser in the last chapter...-laughs-. Anyways, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer : I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 17 : Brainwashed**

My eyes narrowed and I crouched, ready to spring at her any second now. That was a lost cause.

The flapping of wings, a scurry of feet and they were gone. They had heard Pansy and her family coming and fled.

_Great._

I changed back to human.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Pansy rushed over to him and gave him a hug. I groaned and banged my head on a tree.

_I only have a year to find them or I die. Of course they would use that to their advantage, my relatives are evil._

"I knew this girl was weak. I came because I was worried that she got you into some trouble. I see my hunch was right. She didn't even _try_ to protect you, did she?" Pansy scowled at me. I stuck my tongue out.

_This family will be the death of me...literally._

I looked around, searching for any sign of where they went or would go.

"Hey, you. What are you?" Pansy asked. "Why didn't you save him? Why were they after you?"

_She asks too many questions._

I sighed and started trudging back home, hoping to get a spark of inspiration there.

_I wouldn't dare chase them on my own...But what choice to I have? They have Raven's father...and my starball!_

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" Pansy yelled. I kept on walking.

Fast forward a few days later and this is what happened:

The Cullens of course wanted to know about the incident and they kept on bugging me about it, though I'd never tell.

Pansy on the other hand, for some reason hasn't been talking to Raven or me, not that it matters.

For Era and her father, they've disappeared. It's been a while since we heard from them. When they did visit...

"Hey! What happened with Pansy?" Era came in the house with her 'father' behind her.

"Era? Why are you here?" Raven asked as he paused the game he was playing.

"I just came back from looking for something. Anyways, what's wrong with you and our cousin?" Era placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing... Much." Raven replied.

"Ok, well, you've got to make up with her. Last time a tengu family broke up, they disappeared. No one's ever heard of them since for-ever." she said, walking towards him. I stared at their 'father'. He grinned like a maniac and looked crazier than before. I had to hold myself back from wringing his neck.

"No. I can't do that. It's not my decision." he muttered.

"So it's hers?" she pointed to me. "Ok, I'm sorry, but I'm wanting you to come home more and more." she gritted her teeth.

_It seems like she liking me less and less._

"Don't you mean, hating her more and more?" Raven said.

"Alright. Fine." she said in a sharp tone. "I do hate her more and more." she turned to me and walked right to my face. "You're making my brother do some very stupid things. What's wrong with you? Did your parents raise you wrong or did you just hit your head? Oh, I get it, you got it from you mom. Your dad was too busy looking after others!"

Something snapped inside of me.

I pounced on her, teeth bared, the fangs in my mouth ready to sink into her body. I ripped off her arm, since I missed her head and threw it onto the ground. She screamed in pain, tears coming out of her eyes.

"BELLA!" Raven yelled as he pushed me away from his sister. Arms grabbed me from behind, but I still tried to kill Era.

_She did not just say that. I'm going to kill her. KILL HER!_

I changed into a kitsune and slipped out of the person's hands, but they grabbed my tail and placed me into their arms, one hand on my snout. I growled and thrashed around to break free, but it wouldn't work. I changed back to human, but was laid onto the floor, both hands on my back. I growled and snarled at Era as she cried into her brother's arms. I couldn't help but hate her more. It seems like she doesn't even have feelings.

I was glaring at her for about a minute while she sobbed into Raven's shoulder.

_Well, I did kind of... rip her arm off. Hm... Wait. She insulted her mother! I'd insult her's but Raven's around. I'm not going to say sorry. No way._

Raven sighed. "Bella, say sorry."

I growled in response.

"Oh come on, she insulted your mother and you rip her arm off. How is that fair?" he looked at me.

Through Era's sobs, I could hear a laugh. I knew it was a laugh because I used to do that when I did something wrong.

_Wait so if she's laughing... Ok. I'm confused. Was she usually this... insane, did she get brainwashed or is she not Era...?_

My anger died a little as I tried to figure this out.

_I'd go with brainwashed. First of all if she was this insane, I'd think her family would be dead. Second of all if she wasn't Era, she wouldn't smell the same. The only sane reason is that she was brainwashed._

"Bella?" Raven said softly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry that I ripped your arm off even though you deserved it you deranged freak."

There was a silence of shock in the house as I said this.

"How dare you!" Era screeched and lunged for my head. I stretched my mental shield around her brain and obviously, I was right. She was being controlled. I cut off the connection and Era fell to the ground.

"Wow. Nice family you've got. A father who's fake and a sister who's being brainwashed. Now who are the ones who got caught first?" I smiled as I got off the person on top of me. It was Edward. He was staring at me like he was trying to figure out if I was sane enough to be free.

"What?" Raven asked, horrified.

Era looked around and blinked sleepily. "Wha-" She and the fake father were suddenly whisked away into a portal. So was me, Raven and Suno.

Era screamed her head off as we fell through a dark pit.

_What's happening? Where are we going?_

I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from shrieking out loud.

Wind blew upwards and I closed my eyes to stop them tearing up.

Soon, I could hear birds chirping and I fell onto something hard with a loud thud. I quicky opened my eyes when I heard Era scream again.

**Hm...I just imagined this story in my head...it made me laugh. I usually make things up without imagining it, cuz I can't really imagine them. I just had the idea. :) **

**I'm sorry for not writing more. I'm just not in the writing mood. -_-. I'll write more next chappie kay? I have to write 2 more not including the weekly one to catch up... **

**Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and...eh, since it's short, you don't have to review if you don't want to.**

**~Rose~**


	18. Chapter 18 : Captured once again

**New chapter! Yay! It' short! Sorry! I'll make it longer when I feel like it. Cuz I'm not in the writing mood.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 18 : Captured once again**

Before me stood a being in a robe. The hood covered his eyes and draped down his body and his arms. He had a creepy smile on his face. I looked around. We were in some kind of cave. The walls were covered in some slime and a millions eyes stared from above. I slowly stood up on shaking legs.

"Welcome." the man said, his voice as rough as sandpaper.

"Where are we?" I said, trying to mask the shakiness of my voice.

"Come." the man said, walking further into the cave. I didn't move a step, firstly because I was afraid I'd fall over and secondly, I didn't trust the guy. When no one made any motion to move, the man paused and turned around. He sighed, beckoned us and continued walking.

Everyone looked to each other and shrugged. They started following the man. I took a step forward and wobbled behind the group. I smelt feces everywhere and scrunched my nose. I could see the bats above us, reacting to our every move. They watched us like hawks and their prey. The air got thinner and thinner. It was starting to get hard to breathe. I took breaths in gasps through my mouth. The air tasted horrible and made me gag. I covered my mouth with my hand and continued to trudge behind everyone.

Soon, we came to another place in the cave where the ceiling was higher. The air tasted better and smelt better too.

The first thing I noticed was someone sitting on a stone throne. There were three steps leading towards him and our guide went up them. He knelt on one knee and said, "I have brought them."

"Yes. Thank you." the man sitting on the throne answered.

_Wait. That voice. I've heard it somewhere..._

"Isabella Marietta Inoue. I've been watching you and waiting for your return." the man on the throne said.

His servant stood next to him, back straight.

"What do you want with Lady Isabella?" Suno stood protectively in front of me and Raven shifted to do the same.

"I need you to break the spell and I can help you." the man said. "You just need to remove the barriers from the corners of this place."

I slowly took my eyes off of him and looked around. True enough, there were pieces of paper stuck on the corners.

"Don't listen to him." Raven's 'father' muttered.

Everyone turned to him.

"He's lying. If you do, he will be released and destroy all. Why do you think he was sealed in the first place?" he said.

"Why should we trust you, _father_?" Raven sneered. Era looked around, confused at the situation.

Raven's father sighed and his features started to change.

"Hunter." I growled.

"Believe me." he said, his face soft. "I know we hate each other, but we're still cousins aren't we?"

"Doesn't matter if you were my twin brother, I still wouldn't trust you." I glared.

"Oh, fine. Don't believe me. Go ahead and free him. You'll regret it." Hunter grinned.

_...Is he lying or not?_

I bit my lip and thought about it. "What do you mean by 'help'?" I asked the unknown man.

"I can break his curse and we'll both be able to get rid of the annoyances." he muttered.

"I-" I started.

Suddenly we were all whisked away in a mental shield towards the entrance at a fast pace. Outside waiting was Andrew and Gladys.

"Thanks for the distraction Hunter." Gladys grinned.

"Distraction?" Suno yelled and banged on the shield.

"Yes, they were all in it." Hunter smiled and walked over to his parent's side.

"What was that man?" Raven asked.

"He was a wizard, duh. There are still wizards and witches in this time and place." Gladys rolled her eyes.

"A wizard?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Yes, he was with us. Now let's go." Andrew commanded and we were all dragged away from inside the shield.

_If it was just to get us here, why ask that question about the barrier? Something's not right..._

"What's happening?" Era shrieked.

**Omg! I'm sorry! I forgot about writing! I'm so forgetful! -whacks my own head- Sorry! This chapter is kinda late!**

**~Rose~**


	19. Chapter 18:5 : Author's Note

**Hey, sorry, I don't feel like writing this week. I know I've been writing less and less and stuff. Maybe if I skip a week I might get my creative juices flowing ˚∆˚. Anyways, sorry! No chapter this week! But maybe a hint...The old man sitting on that throne thingy maybe someone you know...**

**~Rose~**


	20. Chapter 19 : Homeland

**Fun fact: "You are part succubus, your mental shield isn't strong as ours" means that since she is part succubus and isn't a full-blooded kitsune her mental shield (that comes from the kitsune side) isn't as strong as a full-blooded one. Sorry if I made this story confusing, I don't plan things and when stuff pops into my mind I just write it down. Hahaha... Oh and the guy on the throne... Don't make assumptions about who he is...**

**And Bella is getting targeted for: her species being forbidden, to get power since she should be strong if she gets proper training and whatever I think of while writing this story. Sorry for the veeeeery confusing story, I usually make things like that.**

**Btw, thank my friend, she helped me by giving me ideas. :D**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 19 : Homeland**

**Characters:**

**Seraphina: Raven's older sister. She doesn't like her name. Is called Era for short.**

**Andrew: Bella's Uncle. They're not related. He wants to use Bella to take over the world.**

**Gladys: Bella's Aunt. They're not related. Loves toying and tormenting people. Dotes on her son.**

**Hunter: Bella's cousin. They're not related. He's easily provoked. Loves to fight.**

We were dragged around through unknown territory. Every time we tried to speak to each other, we were jostled and bumped inside the shield. We all already had a few bruises. We looked at each other with worried and cautious eyes. Suno sat close to me, her eyes glaring in every direction. The shield was slowly filling up with snow and Era was shivering in response. I was used to it and Raven was probably too.

For a while, we were just going through a dense green forest and after that, everything was a blur. I think I fell asleep.

I blinked and opened my eyes as a shout cut through the air. Pain shot through my body and there was more shouting. I instantly was on my feet wondering what was going on.

_Oh no. I fell asleep. What if something happened to you? Stupid!_

The last shine of light disappeared and darkness engulfed me. I slowly stood up, my body throbbing. For a while, I could not see anything, only darkness, but after a while, I faintly saw everything around me. The walls were crystals that jutted out from every direction. It created a luminescence in the darkness. Everyone was here, Suno, Raven and Era.

"Where are we?" I scratched my head as I watched them sit down.

"I don't know, but it seems I can't use my powers." Suno grumbled.

"Me neither." Raven muttered.

I tried to change my form but it was no use. All of my powers seemed to be sealed away inside of my body. They are still there, I can feel it, but they just can't come out. I looked around panicked. Suno looked calm, Raven looked mad and Era was pacing around with her arms crossed around her chest. I looked towards the direction that I had seen the light from. There was a large boulder in the way. I slowly walked towards it and pushed on it hard.

_Wow. This... is... very hard to move. Ugh! It won't budge!_

"It won't work. We're like normal humans in this cave." Raven told me.

I sighed and came back to everyone, sitting down. There was a silence as everyone was consumed in their own thoughts.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I mumbled.

_I'm always being kidnapped!_

"You're you, there's no helping it." Suno patted my head.

"Alright, since we're just gonna sit here doing nothing, why don't we go further into the cave?" Era suggested.

No one protested so Era took that as a yes and started walking. We all followed her, since this was the only plan we could think of. Everything looked the same no matter how far we walked.

There was shouting from behind us and the patter of feet.

_What if it's Andrew, Gladys and Hunter? We're going to die if they get us now!_

"Run!" Raven hissed. We all ran from whoever it was, feeling the need to not be caught. We went deeper and deeper into the cave, the crystals jabbing us from the sides as they grew longer with each step. We ducked and jumped over them the cave, now like a jungle with vines, though in the end, there was no where left to run.

_Why? Now what's going to happen to us?_

It was a dead-end. The crystals formed a barrier that blocked the route of escape. I took in lungfuls of air and had to sit down because my legs were trembling with the effort to stand up. The feet of our pursuers had come in rhythmic steps, never dawdling, never advancing. But now, they were close enough to hear their heavy breaths coming out in huffs and puffs.

Era tried to scale up the crystal wall but the edges on the crystal was too smooth to climb, she always slipped down right onto her bottom. She growled in annoyance as she failed once again, stomping her foot down onto the sandy ground. Dust rose from the floor and made a cloud of dust from the ground. We all coughed a bit as the dust floated around.

"Well, well. Here you are. I've finally found you." a voice said.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I tried to figure out where I've heard that voice before. I squinted through the dust, his figure covered. He was familiar.

_I've heard it before... and in the same tone._

"How have you been squirt? Liking the little vacation?" he laughed. The dust finally fell down and silent, like no one had disturbed it before.

_Oh. It's him._

I blinked. Time to act again. I sighed and closed my eyes. Slowly, I opened them.

"Well of course I have. Why wouldn't I?" I grinned.

"Well, this would be the last. You die now. You and your friends." he sneered.

"Wait." Gladys came out from behind him, out of breath.

"Hey, we said we'd show you where she was. Now leave." Hunter coughed.

The boy glared at them Andrew as he came up behind them all.

"I have no need of you. You may leave." the boy growled.

"You said that you'd leave after seeing her once." Andrew spoke up.

"Well, I lied. Now leave!" he yelled.

"You promised!" Gladys glared.

_Alright. What's going on? Are they helping me or something?_

"Promises are meant to be broken, aren't they?" the boy walked up to her and held her chin. "You're kind are weak against us. That's why you don't have the guts to do anything. Why do you think your kind are afraid of dogs when you are one yourself?"

"Let go of her!" Hunter yelled and pushed the boy away from his mother. "Jacob. We've done what you asked. You swore that it was all you needed. You will leave."

"Who says I will?" Jacob smirked. "You guys work for me. I'm your master and you pups will obey me. Remember. I've got a whole army behind me."

_Master? They work for him?_

Something clicked in my head. "You're the one who hurt Era?" I looked to her. She shrugged. "I didn't see their faces." she said.

"_Their_ faces?" I asked as I turned back to Jacob.

"No. I wouldn't be so cruel as to hit a woman. Some people from my group did that. They thought it was necessary." Jacob answered.

"Why? Why'd you do that if you just wanted Bella?" Raven snarled.

"You. You're the one who helped us. You know the reason right? Just like how we have your father. Don't worry. He's not harmed. Well, not yet." Jacob snickered.

Gladys and her family gave each other some looks and she mouthed 'run' to me. She and Hunter pounced onto Jacob and they tumbled onto the ground. Andrew beckoned us to run.

"Go! I'lll show you somewhere to hide." he said as he pushed us towards the way back. He followed us as we ran out of the cave. The sound of screaming and fists pounding was getting fainter and fainter.

_Why are they helping me? What do they gain by doing this? Oh, who cares! _

There was the sound of something cracking but I didn't dare look back. We ran as fast as we could and out of the cave. A breeze of fresh air blasted at us as we breathed in the sweet scent of dirt.

"No time to stop, follow me." Andrew commanded as he transformed. I did too while Suno changed into a mist of cloud and Raven and Era formed wings.

We all zig zagged through the forest and towards a large multicolored tree. It was the only tree that had leaves falling off its branches. There seemed to be no end to the leaves. It was large and had a shimmered a little. Andrew ran straight for that tree and leaped towards it's trunk.

"Hey!" I yelled as I transformed back to human. He had disappeared inside of it. I paused right in front of the trunk confused as to what happened.

_What? Did he just run right into that tree? _

"Where'd he go?" Era asked.

"Which tree was it?" Raven asked as he looked around.

"Don't you see it?" I looked at him, a crease on my forehead.

"See what?" he asked.

"That." I pointed to the tree with the unlimited supply of leaves.

"A tree." Suno tilted her head.

"It's different." I said, my head tilted.

"How so?" Era asked as she started to walk around the tree.

"Well, move along!" Andrew's human head appeared from inside the tree trunk. He tossed Suno, Raven and Era small pouches that smelt like kitsune.

"You'll need those to get through. You too Bella. Change." Andrew ordered as he went back inside.

I did as he said since I heard and sensed Jacob coming for us. I jumped into the tree, as did everyone else and we found ourselves falling down. Leaves crunched under us as we fell and slowly stood up. I looked around in wonder.

_Wow._

The sky was bright blue, not a cloud in the sky. A river glistened in front of us, so crystal clear that you could see the bottom. Fish swam around, darting here and there. Tall trees surrounded us, their leaves looking like they've been recently pruned. But what was most surprising was over the river. Kitsune ran around laughing and talking in ancient tongue, both in human and animal form.

"Welcome to our homeland." Andrew said, proud.

**You know what? I'll just update whenever I want...I can't always update on the weekends because I really have no idea where this story is going...and what the plot is... Sorry for it being shorter than usual! Maybe you guys could help me with ideas and how the story goes? **

**~Rose~**


	21. Chapter 20 : Meeting

**Sorry its taking so long for the chapters... I need some inspiration! \(˚∆˚)/ Come ooooon! Plleeeeaaseee! Gimme a few ideas.  
**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 20 : Meeting**

"Wow." I breathed as I looked around.

"It's beautiful!" Era grinned as she stretched her arms and flopped down onto the soft green grass.

"Yes. Way better than that other land." Suno walked around with a smile gracing her lips.

"I agree." Andrew grinned.

"So..." Raven narrowed his eyes. "What's this all about?"

"What?" Andrew turned to him with his eyebrows raised.

"You know, the saving us and stuff." Raven crossed his arms.

"Ah. Well, before that, there are a few people who would like to see you." Andrew said quickly and jumped over the river. He started walking.

Raven glared a hole into his head.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Andrew turned around and beckoned us.

_So...I wonder who we're meeting?_

We all looked at each other and reluctantly followed him. We found out there were houses built in the trees, hidden by all the leaves. As we passed, people stared at us and whispered things to each other. Some of the children followed us, but Andrew drove them away.

"Mutt." Some people muttered and glared at me.

_It seems like I'm infamous around here._

"Andrew! What is the meaning of this?" A man shouted from one of the houses above. He jumped down with grace and stood in front of Andrew, blocking his way.

"What is it?" Andrew asked, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Why did you let _her _in? You could have doomed us all! You must kill her at once!" the man yelled in Andrew's face. While that happened, people had surrounded us and formed a circle.

_I can't really harm them. First things first, I'm outnumbered._

"She's not an enemy. She comes in peace." Andrew glared.

I looked around at all the angry and curious faces. Most of them were men and some children stood at the front.

"She's from _their_ group! She has _their_ blood in her veins!"

"She also has our blood in her veins."

"So? It doesn't mean anything! She could kill us at any minute and now that she knows where we all are, she could bring her gang and we would all be slaughtered!"

_Wow. That's a...nice imagination._

Everyone around us agreed and yelled. People started to come towards me with bared teeth.

Suno and Raven stood around to protect me.

"Wait!" Andrew yelled. It echoed around the air and everyone was dead silent. "Why don't I go and ask _her_ what she thinks?"

_Her? What is she talking about?_

The was a little paused as everyone thought about. They started shuffling back, it seemed they accepted the idea.

"Alright." the man at the front spoke. "If she comes back _alive_ we'll accept her, but she must be monitored at all times."

He stood aside for us and we all walked out and out of the circle.

"Her? Who's her?" asked Suno as she caught up with Andrew.

"An elder." Andrew simply said.

_Wonder how old?_

We walked through the forest and though there was no path, Andrew walked through the twisting and turning forest as if it was his own house.

The trees loomed above us covering up most of the sky. The trees had a magical feeling to them, they emitted something that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. We stepped on soft grass that felt like they were made of tissue paper. Everything was quiet except for the shuffling of animals in the trees. Our feet fell into rhythmic steps and we quietly walked though we were practically bursting in questions.

Finally we stopped and Andrew started climbing a tree.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Era shouted.

"Just come!" Andrew yelled back.

We all did as we were told.

There was a house above. It creaked under our weight and it looked dark and dreary. It looked like the tree had created the house itself. The tree's branches twisted into the walls and a large branch covered the top of it and its leaves created the roof.

It walked through the entrance - it was wide open since there was no door - and into a small cozy room. A fire burned brightly in the back.

_How is the house not burning to the ground?_

There was just a chair in the corner with a bookcase, a fur rug on the ground, a table and benches formed from the ground on the other side.

On the chair sat a old woman. A silvery haired, pale skinned, old woman. She looked up from her book and closed it, sending a puff on smoke into the air. She set it on the table beside her and slowly stood up. Her hair grew in straight, long stands down her back. She stood up a straight and was a bit taller than me.

"You must be Isabella Marietta Inoue." she grinned and took my hands in hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

_How does she know me?_

"Um you too.. and you are...?" I tilted my head.

_She looks familiar..._

"Michiko." she smiled. Her brown eyes were full of mirth.

"You..." Suno pulled me away from her grip. "How do you know her name?"

"I am an elder. I know everyone's names, my dear." she answered.

"Why was everyone think I'd be dead?" I asked Andrew. He stood in the corner in the darkness.

_She seems so nice. Unlike old people in that other world..._

"She's usually a bitter old woman, though that's just an act." Andrew smirked.

"Old? She looked pretty young to me." Era mentioned. She shoved her way to the front.

"You seem not to know that kitsune stop at the age of 18 young one." Michiko glared, she tilted her head upwards. "Who are our guests?"

"Raven, Suno and Era." Andrew answered.

"Ah. Yes. You've mentioned them." Michiko looked at each one with judging eyes. "Well, you may go. You have another appointment yes?"

"Thank you." Andrew bowed and escorted us out.

"Was she the one who wanted to see me?" I asked Andrew.

"No... There was someone else." Andrew jumped down and continued along the unseen trail.

_Where are we going now?_

"Who else is there?" Era grumbled as we walked along. "Can't we just wait until tomorrow? I wanna relax today."

Andrew stayed silent and walked on in the forest. Soon, there was a small village full of kitsune. These ones spoke in the ancient language.

As we walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

We walked towards the end of the village and into a old battered looking two storey house. We climbed a ladder to the top of the tree and got inside.

I squeaked as I saw who was inside.

"Y-y-you're that man!" I stuttered and hid behind Suno with my head peeking out from behind her.

_Why's he here? He's a dog! How did he get in? Is he going to attack? Oh no...He brought others with him!_

"Yes, and you're that girl. We know." a boy to the right rolled his eyes.

My eyes flickered to his and then back to the one in front.

_W-what's his business here? He needs to leave!_

"What's you reason for being here?" Raven asked and stood in front of us.

"We need to ask a favour of the girl." the man spoke out, his voice ringing with authority.

_Me? Why me? Why not someone else?_

"Why?" Raven narrowed his eyes.

_Wait a second..._

"Ah!" I piped. "That guy was with you! The one who tried to kill me!" my eyes widened with terror.

_That Jacob guy! He was with him! Is he going to try and kill me too?_

Raven went into a crouch.

The man put his hand out. "We come with no ill intentions. My name is Sam. This is Paul and Jared."

"What do you need?" Suno hissed.

"Jacob thinks you're the vampire who killed Mr and Mrs Whitlock, but you're not a vampire, correct?" Sam asked.

_He is quite well informed...Who told him?_

I nodded.

"Well since he is out to get you and Quil and Embry would probably help him, we have a proposal for you." he said.

I nodded again, more slowly this time.

_This must be a trap! I must not be fooled!_

"We will keep Jacob and his friends away from you if you help us get the other vampires in the area. They seem to have a power to let them escape." Sam clenched his teeth.

"I-," Suno started.

_Maybe if I agree he'll leave... I mean I don't hear of other intentions in that sentence..._

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I started nodding fiercely. "Just leave."

"Alright." Sam headed for the door.

"I still think we don't need her." Paul muttered.

"Shut up Paul." Jared sighed.

I sighed in relief when they left and stood up straight. I glared at Andrew.

_Is he trying to scare me to death?_

"What was that?" I yelled.

"We needed to protect you." he shrugged.

_He let in a dog just for me? ...Well I guess that's okay..._

I sat down on the floor. "That's all right?"

"No. One more group." he took my arm and pulled me up. I groaned.

We followed him once again to another place that was only a few minutes away. I sensed them before I saw them.

Inside a house was all the Cullens. My eyes laid on Edward who stared at me in relief.

_Oh! Jasper's here!_

I turned to Andrew. "What are they doing here?" I asked.

"They've been worried. We led him here." he answered.

"Um...but isn't this place you know, kind of secret?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, we created illusions to where they were led them."

"Oh."

"Bella! I'm soooo glad you're okay! You couldn't believe how worried I was!" she suddenly grinned evilly. "Welllll, just not as much like _some_ people." her eyes flickered towards her family.

I tilted my head a little and was about to turn around to what she was giggling about but she jumped onto me and started hugging me tightly.

**Ok. I realllly have no more ideas. Do you really want to wait 3 weeks for something so short? Come on! Just a few! You can help with the story! Plus I'm in the reading mood. It might last a while or I might change into the mood for watching stuff...Oh yeah! Sorry for mistakes.  
**

**~Rose~**


	22. Chapter 21 : Problem

**What happened so far : Bella was sucked into a black hole with a few of here friends. She found out Andrew, Gladys and Hunter worked for Jacob. But, while Hunter and Gladys kept Jacob busy, Andrew led her away, to the land of kitsune. She met the elder, a woman named Michiko and made an agreement to help the wolves with their hunt if they keep Jacob away from her. She found out the Cullens were led here and...  
**

**Chapter 21 : Problem**

**Characters :  
**

******************(no name... yet): Raven's father.**

**Seraphina: Raven's older sister. She doesn't like her name. Is called Era for short.**

**Andrew: Bella's Uncle. They're not related. He wants to use Bella to take over the world.**

**Gladys: Bella's Aunt. They're not related. Loves toying and tormenting people. Dotes on her son.**

**Hunter: Bella's cousin. They're not related. He's easily provoked. Loves to fight.**

**Michiko : The elder of the kitsune land. People are afraid and instead of saying her same, say 'her'.**

After Alice let me go, I turned to everyone else. Esme hugged me next. "Oh I'm so glad your alright Bella." she smiled. I smiled back as she let go and stood back next to Carlisle. He and Jasper just nodded their heads and me, while Emmett on the other hand.

"Bella! I thought you were a goner! When you were whisked into a black hole like that, I thought your mothership finally came to take you back!" he grinned. I chuckled and shook my head at me, seeing Andrew in my peripheral vision, I turned to him.

"Alright so explain. Explain why you saved after all these years of torturing." I crossed my arms.

Andrew sighed and sat down onto the floor. "Alright. Well...where shall I start?"

"Start at the beginning, duh." Era rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"Okay. Well, we took in your mother, you already know that - and we really did have good intentions back then." He started.

"Back then..." I echoed.

"Well, that was before she met your father, which shouldn't of happened with all the lookouts around..." he mumbled to himself more than to us.

"Wait. Wouldn't kitsune and succubi live far away from each other? For one thing they live in different climates..." Suno mumbled and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well yes, but we were moving north to and there wasn't a close enough entrance to our land nearby. That was when we accidentally stumbled upon the succubi while taking a break. Should of never let Annabella go out that day..." he sighed. His suddenly stood up. "You know what? Why don't I just _show_ you what happened?" he grinned as he jumped outside.

"Show...?" Era mumbled.

"Probably by illusion." Suno answered as we all followed him.

Only a few people lived here. Three woman, four men and seven children. One child about ten tugged on Andrew's pants and spoke in a language I could slightly decipher.

_It's something about us... I'm guessing he was asking who we are?_

Andrew responded... friends... cousin... come see... Friends, cousin and come see... I'm the cousin...and they're my friends...and we're coming to see...? As in visiting?

_Wait, wait, wait... How am I able to understand this? I've never learned it during my childhood._

The child curiously stared at all of us.

Andrew told the child to move and he did as told. The air around us started to flicker to white and suddenly there was nothing around us but the colour white.

"What just happened?" Era squeaked.

"Quiet." Andrew commanded as he closed his eyes and placed his fingers to his forehead. He muttered for a while and the scene around us started to warp and twist until it finally settled down.

We were in a forest. It was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It seemed like a normal forest, but a menacing atmosphere can be felt. There was tension in the air and a gloom hung overhead.

"Hey, why don't you guys just live in here your whole lives?" Era asked.

"We don't have an infinite source of food like the human world." Andrew muttered angrily. He started to rub his temples and objects started appearing.

The pounding of feet were loud and clear as if they were here with me.

"Annabella! Stop! I forbid you to do this!" I heard Andrew's voice bellow in an echoing way.

Something zipped right through me. It was my Mama. She and my Papa stood 2 feet away from me, surrounded by succubi and kitsune.

"We love each other! Why don't you get that?" my Mama growled, teeth bared. My Papa held her in his arms protectively.

"He's the enemy! He'll betray you!" Andrew yelled. "There is no time to discuss!" With that, the kitsune charged, fire enveloping them from every side, slightly scorching the forest.

Papa grabbed Mama and flew away quickly, succubi and incubi following them.

The illusion stopped wavered and we were back in the kitsune lands. Gladys suddenly ran in.

"Where's Hunter?" Andrew asked.

"She went to tell _her_ what happened." Gladys answered.

Andrew nodded and turned to us.

"So they ran away and kitsune and succubi have been working together for a bit, though after you defeated them they fled. Somewhere along the way Jacob found us and tried to use us to get to you. He didn't know what it was but he knew we had a connection." Andrew answered.

I nodded and turned to Gladys. "So where's my starball."

Gladys froze. "Right. About that..." she mumbled. "It's in Jacob's hands."

"What?" I glared. I sighed at her sheepish smile. "Oh great. I'll try get it back when get out. So how do i get out of here?" I asked.

Soon everyone was out and back home, though we found Raven's father waiting for us.

"Father!" Era shrieked and hugged him.

Raven approached him.

"I've thought about it and I'll allow you to stay here." he started. "But, let's have one last trip as a family."

Raven sighed and accepted. "This will be the best deal I can get."

"Don't worry about school, since it's school break, it was simple for you to quit." his father shrugged.

"It's school break?" Alice squeaked.

"Yes?" Raven's answered.

It was silent.

"How long have we been in there?" Era questioned.

Afterwards Raven packed up and left, promising to be back within a year.

**April 6th, Forks, 2008**

I've been helping the werewolves with these vampires. A redhead, a blonde and a olive haired guy. They always get away, I can't seem to get what they're thinking. After coming back with another failed attempt, I was surprised that everyone had gone hunting. I was left alone with Edward.

"Hi Edward." I greeted him in his room. I was bored and didn't have anything to do.

"Hello Bella." he sat up from the couch.

"So... Nice room." I looked around, wondering why I haven't spoken to him more.

_I'll have to that down on my list of things to_ do.

"Thank you." he answered. I checked out is CDs.

"Clair De Lune? That's one of my favourites." I grinned.

That got us talking about all of our likes, dislikes and how everyone got changed and all that jazz. I didn't even notice when everyone came back. The clock struck 8. It was time for my night shift.

"Well, I have to leave." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he stood up with me.

"Um. Just... doing a job." I mumbled and ran out of the house.

I met Sam at the border and turned into a kitsune. It seems he hasn't seem Jacob around lately so he couldn't ask about my starball.

I helped them patrol the area since Jacob and his two friends are rarely around, probably trying to plan something to kill me.

That's when I saw a tint of red in the trees. I silently approached it, finding them all the vampires there.

"Wait. I just have to make sure." the redhead hissed. She started slowly walking towards me, crouching and growling. I sprang.

I bit her arm and she shrieked as my teeth sank into her skin. The wolves were approaching me, their paws were thumping on the ground.

They were closing in on us, but the vampire threw me on the ground and made a run for it. I followed them after shaking off the dirt on my fur. They were now running with a pack of werewolves trailing them and the wolves were gaining. They started arguing for a bit and one man stopped. He attacked the wolves, clawing, biting, kicking and punching. Only a few went to chase the two who were fleeing while the rest took care of the one vampire.

I watched as the wolves tore the vampire apart. I supplied the fire and watched as he was burnt to death. The other wolves came back and I knew they had lost the vampires. Sam nodded his head at me, meaning I was able to leave. I nodded at him and ran home, on the way, turning back to human.

**April 7th, Forks, 2008**

I got home the next day to find everyone had gone again. I walked into Edward's room.

"Where's everyone this time?" I sighed.

"Shopping spree." Edward muttered.

"Oh. So Alice didn't drag you along with her?" I tilted my head.

"No, because she said that someone needed to stay for when you came back." Edward answered.

"Oh, I don't mind. You could of left with them." I protested.

"Don't worry. If I went I would of only carried the bags. I'd rather stay here with you than go shopping with Alice." Edward smiled crookedly.

I grinned at him.

The next few day was like the previous. I left for the hunt - either failing to catch them or not finding trace of them at all - and everyone magically disappears. First it was paintball, then visiting family and afterwards shopping again. I always stayed with Edward and spoke to him enthusiastically. Strangely, every time we spoke, he got more and more interesting.

**April 30th, Forks, 2008**

I finally snapped after my morning shift. We didn't go to school since it's been strangely sunny the last few days and I didn't want to go alone.

"Why is everyone doing this?" I whined to Edward. "It seems like they all want to avoid me."

"No, that's not the case Bella. They all like you." he reassured me.

I paused and stared at him. "Does that include you too?"

He moved uncomfortably and his eyes shifted around. "Yes...but of a different kind." he said quietly.

_So he likes me? In _that_ way? YES! YES! YES!_

"Oh." I answered. He was staring at me, looking for any emotion in my eyes that would tell him what I thought.

There was a sudden squealing, the door of the room banged opened and Alice tackled me onto the sofa.

"Omigosh! Congratulations!" Alice shrieked, squeezing every once of life out of me.

I blinked and choked out. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you two going out now?" Alice raised her eyebrows as she let go to look at me.

Edward's shocked face, whipped to face and stared at me.

"Sure?" I shrugged, answering Alice.

"YES!" Alice squeaked as she grabbed Edward into a hug as well.

Behind Alice Suno caught my eye and smiled at me. If it was a smile of pain, I did not know...

As always Rosalie was glaring at me while the others seemed quite pleased.

**May 1st, Forks, 2008**

We finally had a day which was cloudy and we were about to go to school. That was before someone uninvited came before us.

Alice had a vision but she couldn't see anything so we were all on our guard for the worst.

A few moments later, with the stench of dog, of course we knew who it was.

A growl bubbled up in my throat though I was backing away quietly. I paused.

_There's someone else. Another scent. It's kind of familiar..._

I saw her and in an instant was utterly and absolutely confused.

_What is Lauren doing here? Jacob wouldn't do anything to expose himself and us right? Would he...?_

Lauren walked forward, her eyes cautious but her body gave her away. She was shaking badly.

"Jacob, what is the meaning of this?" Suno hissed as she drifted forward towards them.

"See? She's a freak too. Some kind of snow woman." Jacob grinned at Lauren. Lauren stared at Suno with frightened eyes as she hid behind Jacob. "They were about to go to school see? I told you they were filthy blood sucking demons." Jacob smiled at us smugly. "Now go off to tell all your little friends. I'll hold them here so you will have time." Jacob looked at Lauren compassionately and she smiled meekly at him. Soon off she was dashing across, ready to tell someone our big secret.

Jacob grinned wide as a cheshire cat and his eyes gleamed with insanity. He walked away, laughing wickedly.

"What are we to do?" Esme gasped.

"We're leaving. Now." Carlisle commanded, his eyes hard. "I'll inform the school. Everyone go pack."

"I'll stop her." I volunteered.

"No, Bella. You stay. I'll go." Edward placed his hand on my shoulder.

But I was stubborn. "If she sees you, she'll scream. What would you do then Edward? I can create an illusion and somehow fix this. Don't worry." I smiled at him.

_It _is_ my fault after all..._

"But-" Edward protested.

"Let her go Edward." Alice sighed.

I smiled at Edward as I left, his face still laced with concern and worry.

I took off as a kitsune, my nose in the air, sniffing for her scent. It was easy to follow since she only went on paths and trails. Each leap I took got quicker as I willed myself to go faster and faster. My feet sprung off from the ground a few times each second and my size made it easy for me to dodge any obstacles.

_Where is she? She couldn't have gone far, she is human after all._

My head whipped left and right, looking for any sign of her. We were coming towards civilization and though no one would believe her story, I was worried they would follow her back to the Cullen's house.

I was once again confused when her scent stopped, mingled with wolf and was leading back to the forest.

I howled in rage when I saw what had happened. Lauren's mangled corpse laid there, a hole where her heart had been. I walked up to her corpse and pity swelled inside of me. I dug a really deep tunnel and dragged her into it. I buried her there, hoping no one would find her, but also hoping someone would. I made it so no one would suspect that spot and quickly ran back home to tell everyone.

I got anxious with each passing second. As I got closer, I heard a lack of movement. I changed back to human and ran inside.

"Edward?" I yelled. I looked through each room. No sign of anyone. "Alice!" Panic rose inside of me.

_Did they leave me behind? Did they want them to catch me and for me to take all the blame? Was I only kept to be their scapegoat?_

The place was eerily quiet, my footsteps sounding louder than they should be. I walked into Alice's room and immediately knew they didn't leave me behind.

_Alice's clothes are still here. Hm... _

I walked outside and sniffed the air as a breeze blew by. Only the scent of vampires and werewolves filled my nostrils. I paced around.

_Their scent is everywhere! How should I know which one's the most recent one?_

I was caught off guard as I was hit on the back of my head. My vision doubled and I saw the ground come up to meet my face.

**I was kind of rushing this. Sorry. It's been a while... and stuff... Hi! Yeah...I don't think I'll really go into details with the romance...I'm not really good at that...  
**

**~Rose~**


	23. Chapter 22 : Volturi

**I really should stop procrastinating... -siiighs- (I didn't double check - sorry)**

**Chapter 22 : Volturi**

I groggily opened my eyes.

_What just happened...?_

I groaned and sat up. I was on a bed in a small, dark room. I stood up, my feet landing on the hard concrete. I opened the only door visible. It creaked and I slowly crept out, not bothering to close the door. I looked left to right.

_Where am I?_

It was like I was in a haunted house. I didn't know if anything was going to pop out, or if something was going to suddenly drag me away. I walked down the hallway, going for the lighter side. There was a flight of stairs, coiling around a pole. I followed it up and was blinded by the bright sun. I stood high on the balcony of some type of a tower. I stared down at the town below me.

_I've never seen this place in my life..._

"I see you like the view." a high pitched voice said from behind me. I whirled around, immediately lunging at the person I saw. She swiftly dodged and grabbed me by the neck.

"Calm down, brat. Master Aro wants to see you." she said as she dragged me down the stairs. I struggled to get away from her so I changed into my kistune form. I hopped down the stairs and made a mad dash for the room on the other side of the hall. It was another hallway that parted two ways. Both of them looked the same so I took my chance with the one on the right. I suppose I should of knew that someone would be waiting, but I was totally unprepared. I was caught by the neck and before I could even attempt to use my powers, I was shoved in front of three tall beings.

I knew who they were. I've seen them in pictures, I've heard stories of their wicked ways. The Volturi.

I backed away from them, looking around the room for a route of escape.

_I don't know why I'm here, but I don't like the fact I'm in the same room as _them_. They must want me for something important... though I can bet it's not for the benefit of others._

I growled. I was surrounded by vampires of each shape and size. I'd never thought I'd see these many in one room together. None of them looked friendly or approachable.

The vampires laughed. It seems my growls were a little puppy's bark to them. Of course that was because I was still not fully grown. I was only the size of a normal fox, though when I grow up I'd be as tall as Edward.

I threw balls of flame in every direction. Though since I didn't have my starball and it was kind of my life and my power, they weren't as strong as usual.

_And they'll keep getting weaker...until I drop dead._

They all dodged and I took that chance to make a getaway. I ran for the closest exit and almost made it with my speed, though someone grabbed me and slipped something on my neck. I changed back into a human and blinked. I looked to my neck and there, hanging on it, was a piece of chipped crystal inside a cage. I clawed at it and pulled, but it wouldn't come off the chain. My head was too big to take it off now that I've grown human.

_It was really well made..._

"Well? How do you like it? It was handcrafted." a voice said. My head whipped to the throne in the middle.

_Aro, I think that was his name..._

"What do you want?" I glared at him. "Why am I here? Let me go!"

"I can't allow that. You are a new interesting specimen. Thanks to my loyal subjects, it seems I have found a new kind of magical being." Aro grinned.

_My mind shield's still here. Why? I thought this crystal was suppose to make that disappear? It is much smaller though...I suppose it has less power. My mental shield is natural. I was born with it, I didn't have to train it or anything... It grips to me and is like a part of my body. I guess it makes sense the crystal can't suppress something so strong and my shield also isn't that much of a magical thing...  
_

"She's not listening." someone snarled. I looked up. What _was_ happening?

Jane was glaring daggers at me. Something was prodding at my mental shield. I tilted my head.

_What's she trying to do?_

"Interesting... Very interesting." Aro mused. I turned to him.

"Just let me go! I have no use! I really am useless!" I yelled at him as I strode forward. I threw my hands up in the air at that last statement.

"No, you have some use..." Aro trailed off.

"I need to go home! Just let me go home!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and was immediately grabbed by the arms, one person each.

Aro just smiled. "I like this one. I think I'll keep her."

"I am not a pet! Get this through your dead brain! I don't get how Carlisle bared with you all these years!" I sighed in frustration. "You're impossible."

"I'll keep her. You know what, she can become my queen." Aro was grinning madly.

I choked. "You do have a mate right?" My open wide, non blinking.

"Yes, she's my mate, but you can be my second mate, you can deal with all the battles when I'm away." Aro explained.

_You've got to be kidding. No one looks like they take him seriously._

"You'll be dead by the next week." someone murmured in my ear only loud enough for me to hear. I froze in my place.

_Will I really die here? Will I never see Edward again? Jasper hasn't even remembered me yet and I haven't gotten even with Emmett for those pranks..._

I pressed my lips together and stared at him.

"Well? Do you accept?" Aro was still grinning as he leaned forward, anticipating to hear my answer.

_I think flattery might work well with him. Well, here goes, all my acting for fun should pay off..._

I made a look that I hope looked like I was considering it. I looked at him, from his head to his feet.

"I guess. You _are_ the leader of the Volturi after all. You must be pretty powerful to lead a whole army of vampires." I added quickly, "It doesn't mean that I like you though!" I made myself blush.

"Yes, of course. Lead her to a spare room." Aro said, looking pleased. "We can have a real wedding in a month. Everyone would like that right?"

The girls looked overjoyed, they seemed to like weddings and planning them. The guys looked spirited... I wonder why...

I was dragged into a room and made a note to memorize the way back to the throne room. I was shoved inside and left there with the door locked.

_Ok... How will I get out of this mess? No one will come save me... Where is everyone? Where did they go? I wonder if they are hurt... _

I sighed as I slowly stood up.

_Wedding? A month? Greaaaaat..._

I tried to open the door...though without my powers, I can't even make it budge.

I groaned as I paced around. The only things in the room was a bed so there was nothing I could work with.

_I'll somehow have to get out when they're not aware... or make them have to let me go..._

I sat on the bed, my head in my hands.

_Why me...?_

I laid down on the bed.

_For once I'm glad to be able to sleep..._

**2nd May, Forks, 2008.  
**

I was woke up with the sound of a lock being opened. I quickly sat up and flattened my hair. The person who came in was one of the ones who dragged me in here...yesterday?

"Come. It's time for your training." the man ordered.

_Training? What training? No one told me about any training!_

I reluctantly stood up and walked towards him. He led me through the dark corridors surrounding the outside of my room. The smell of blood was found in every direction and red stained the walls. I winced as I thought about the horrible fate that they all had to suffer.

_How did they get the humans to follow them here? Since they don't want to make it obvious that they live in Volterra, they'd have to get people from other far away places right?_

I memorized most of the route we took and looked into other rooms for objects that I'd remember.

We finally got to our destination. We stood in front of large oak doors that seemed older than my Mama. My vampire escorted pushed the doors open, grabbed my upper arm and dragged me inside.

It was a very large room. That was it. No furniture, nothing. Just plain light blue walls and blue carpet, thought here was a few dents here and there, there was nothing special about this room, at all.

Someone was waiting for me in the room. A man stood tall, facing me, his eyes spelling out the word 'bored'. My escort nodded to the vampire and left, closing the door on the way out.

"Hello Bella, I'll be your fighting instructor..." Much like other teachers at Forks High school, he droned on and on about what he was going to do and what he would want me to be like.

He finally ended and that's when it got serious. He suddenly came towards me without warning, aiming for my neck. Without any of my powers though, I was useless and he obviously got me.

Looking at him, I should of noticed that his eyes were coal black and he had venom dripping off his teeth, but I didn't want to judge him by his looks the firs time we met.

_Now what should I do? He's going to eat me for lunch. I'll be just like those others who were killed in here. How is this even training?_

As my mind raced with thoughts, which were faster than an average human's, I saw that the vampire was about to use his teeth to tear off my skin and immediately tried to struggle to get away. One name came into my mind that second and was about to come out of my mouth, but I changed my mind.

"Aro!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

There was the rush of wind and the sound of screams. A second later with pieces of vampire and a matchstick, Aro killed my instructor.

"Are you okay Bella?" Aro came to me worriedly as vampires came running in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, trying to look indifferent. "I don't really know why I called you, I could have handled this myself."

Aro chuckled. "Sure you could have." He sighed. "It seems you'll be needing a new instructor."

"Why do I even need to learn anyways? What's the point? If I don't have my powers, I don't really have anything to train." I grumbled.

"Though through training your body, you'll be able to use your powers more efficiently since you have better control of your body." Aro explained.

I paused for a bit. "I guess that does make sense."

People started disappearing, bored already, but the gossip increased. Even_ I_ could hear it and I didn't even have my powers.

Aro was standing quite still and looked like he was thinking about something really hard.

"So, what's next in my agenda?" I asked Aro.

**I was gonna write another chapter but homework... I don't have any concentration span...**

**~Rose~**


	24. Chapter 23 : Die!

**Gahhh! I just finished reading 'Noughts and Crosses', good story but awful ending! -cries- Okay. So it was awful to me but it could of been worse... I guess... _So_ not reading the sequels '^'. Yeah enough of my ranting... Wait. You know I kind of think writing fanfics a few years before would of gotten more readers... Whatevs another chapter yay!  
**

**Characters:  
**

**Andrew, Gladys + Hunter : Bella's uncle, aunt and cousin.**

**Chapter 23 : Die!**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aro stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yes." Cue blush. I stared at the floor, uncomfortable with the situation.

Aro glided closer towards me, I looked up, puzzled. His face was closer to mine than expected.

_Oh, wait, is he going to...? No way in hell!_

I quickly took a step back and smiled at him before rushing back through the halls.

_Good thing I got away before 'that' happened. _

I shivered at the thought and paused. I...was lost. I looked around the halls, hoping to find anything that was familiar. That's when dagger were shot at me out of no where. I barely dodged them as I turned to the left.

"What the?" I whispered as I turned around to see the perpetrator, though I was left with an empty corridor and nothing but the wind.

_I guess someone doesn't like my presence here..._

I pressed my lips together as I looked back to the front and started to walk again. I was still lost, but I thought it would be better than standing around, ready to be killed like cattle.

I had been walking for a few minutes when I spotted a room with the door ajar, I walked up to it, trying to be quiet as possible and peaked in.

The room was someone's bedroom, most of it was red and black. A vampire sat on the corner of the room, tearing at a piece of paper while growling. The whole room was filled with pictures of one person, eyes scratched out, darts thrown at them, the usual for someone you hate. I twitched.

_Is...that...me?_

My eyes widened as I took one glance at the person and backed away slowly. I started running when I knew I was out of vampire earshot.

"What _was_ that?" I choked as I slid down a wall. I sat down and waited for my breathing to go back to normal.

_That girl hates me. Why? And more importantly, how did she get my picture?... I'm actually scared... _

I held my head in my hands and shook my head. I slowly stood up and started walking away from the female vampire. I walked down stairs, through dark and eerie hallways and up another flight of stairs. Something gnawed from inside of me.

_Isn't there anyone around? Besides that creepy girl that is... I haven't fed for ages!  
_

I groaned as I looked around the maze of a place, wondering how I'd ever get out.

_I don't want to yell...I'll try getting out once more by myself._

I walked and walked and walked until my feet hurt and that's when I decided to finally give up.

"Anyone here?" I yelled.

Aro was in front of me again, like I thought he would.

_Doesn't this man have anything else to do?_

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked worry and modulated his tone.

_I wonder if he's actually worrying about me..._

"Yes. I can't seem to get out of this confusing place you call home." I said as I stared at the ground.

Aro chuckled as he grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his arm. "Hold on tight."

I didn't have time to think before we were zipping through the place and I was in front of me 'room'.

"Well, I take my leave now." Aro had disappeared before I could say anything else. I stood there for a moment or two.

_...But I'm hungry..._

I sighed and shook my head as I walked into my room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what happened to it. Blood was everywhere and some where hand prints of someone's. A disfigured body laid on the edge of my bed and immediately closed the door. I turned around, my hand covering my mouth and eyes so wide I was afraid they would pop right out.

_What was that...? That's horrible!...Woah!_

I took a quick step back and my back hit the door.

A figure cloaked in black stood in front of me and was every so slowly walking forward in stumbling steps. Though I was freaking out a lot, I couldn't help but feel like sucking some of the being's energy to fill me up... Just a little...

I couldn't help it as I dashed and knocked the being onto the ground along with the hood of the figure. I stared into their eyes and started to suck the life out of them. I could feel the girl struggling beneath my grip, but that slowly got weaker at a quick pace. I glared at thew vampire after I was done. She laid on the floor, unable to move a muscle. It seems she was paralyzed.

_It's that girl from before..._

"I'm afraid I'll take more that _that_ to scare me." I stuck my tongue out and made a dash for the throne room. I wouldn't admit to her that I was scared even for a second.

When I got there, there were a few vampires appearing and disappearing all around.

"What's going on?" I raised my eyebrows at all the fussy vampires.

"None of your business." a vampire snapped.

"I think it might be. I live here now you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." a voice whizzed from beside me.

_Alright what's going on?_

Soon, I could hear voices. Human voices.

_Oh no... I get it now._

I quickly ran out of the throne room. I had my energy back though not my powers.

I didn't want to hear it. The tormented screams of humans as their lives were slowly taken away from them by force. Their families grieving for their loved ones who were never to be seen again...

I ran to somewhere I knew I _might_ be safe. My 'room' if it can be called that. The girl had disappeared so I slowly turned the knob and poked my head inside. My eyes were closed, afraid to see what could be there, but gradually opened my eyes.

It was clean, no trace of blood was around. It smelled of vanilla and roses. My bed was clean too. There was no evidence that anything had ever happened. I took in a shakily breath of relief as I curled down onto the bed. I closed my eyes tight and covered my ears.

Soon, too soon, the screams and shrieks came. Blood was splattered and people were eaten like candy in a bowl. I didn't want to think about it, so I thought of my family.

Andrew, Gladys and Hunter, how they had actually been trying to help me, not kill me.

Carlisle and Esme, their kindness and compassion.

Emmett, the big goofball who always cheered up a room.

Jasper... my brother. Though he doesn't remember, I will always keep our memories with me until he does. We'll need to catch up on everything we missed when he remembers everything... visiting Mama and Papa for instance...

Rosalie, her distance and coldness. I do admire her though. She can stick up for what she want to protect. I couldn't even protect my parents... My real and adoptive.

Alice, the small, stubborn know it all girl. She probably is freaking out because she can't see my future.

Finally, Edward, he must be worrying about me and not even thinking about his situation. I hope he's okay. I hope they're all okay. I don't know if I'll ever see them again, but I will try. I _must_ try. Even if it kills me.

**3rd May, Italy, 2008.  
**

I started my training today. I fought with vampires, getting beat up in the process. They were ordered to be gentle with me, so I had no broken bones, just bruises. I've no idea why they bothered. In my human form, I am a newborn lamb against a lion. If only they'd let me use my powers... but that would never happen, no matter how many times I beg.

"Please Aro! What use am I to you as a normal human?" I begged as I chased after him. He walked slower for me and he was in no hurry.

"This will train you as a human and in turn would train your other form as well. You'd be more powerful and all vampires of history will finally begin to fear the Volturi again!" Aro explained.

_Oh. So they're having problems with the other vampires. So I'm just a tool? How nice..._

"But please! I can train in my fox form! It'll be better, you'll see!" I pleaded.

_Yeah, better for me that is..._

"No. I've made my mind. If you are to be my wife in a month, I must be sure that you're powerful enough for the job." Aro sternly said.

I stood there as he kept on walking, stomping my foot like a little kid.

I turned around choked on my own saliva.

'You must die' was written on the walls with blood and a picture with my face scratched out was stuck on the wall. I slowly walked past it, aware that I may be in a danger zone. I was right.

A few needles were thrown from all around me and I swiftly dodged most of them. A few hit my leg and I started to feel a stinging pain in my leg. I hissed in pain as I kneeled on the ground and took the needles out of my leg. I examined them and when I looked closely, you could see that they were dripping with venom.

_It's lucky that it doesn't really effect me._

I winced as I stood up and with a snail like pace, walked back to my room. I was mindful about anything else that was going to shoot out of the darkness.

I entered my room and sighed in relief as there was no present for me this time. I sat on my bed and sighed.

_Why is someone doing this to me? What have I ever done to- Waaaahhh!_

I quickly jumped up and backed up to the door. I narrowed my eyes as I crept up to the bed and pulled the sheet off. A few dozen snakes slithered around on my bed, their beady red eyes hungered for food. Some were attacking each other and others lunged at me so they were now on the ground and sliding towards me. I dashed out of the room immediately, slamming the door shut behind me.

I took in a breath and let I out slowly.

_Okay. I seriously need to find out who's doing these childish pranks._

I walked to the throne room to look for some help though no one seemed to be around. I tilted my head and turned my head in every direction. I walked over to the thrones.

_These seem very uncomfortable..._

I sat on on.

_Uh-huh just like I thought..._

I sneaked glances around me.

_Well, if no one's here..._

I laid my head back on the throne and closed my eyes.

**4th May, Italy, 2008.**

"...ella...Bella! Bella! BELLA!" someone screeched.

I woke up with a gasp and scrambled to my feet.

A small girl stood their, her crimson eyes blazing with fury. She crossed her arms as I got up and she looked at me up and down.

"Your next lesson is right now. You better move it if you want to get to it on time." the girl scowled.

"What next lesson?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.

"...Follow me." she sighed in annoyance. She started walking so I would be able to see her, but I had to run to catch up to her.

We walked a path that I faintly knew and would never forget. We were standing in front of the door of that girl. That female vampire.

"She's your next teacher. Go." she commanded and stood there, waiting for me comply.

I hesitated, but when I saw that she wouldn't budge from her spot, I put my door on the handle and unhurriedly turned it. I held my breath as I pushed the door open, my muscles tense and ready for action.

What I saw was unbelievable. The room had done a total 180. The colors of the room were pastel pink, lilac and seafoam blue. I blinked and my mouth was open with a crease between my eyebrows. I stared at the room, waiting for it to go back to its red and blackness.

"Hello. You must be Isabella." a melodic voice rung out around the room. A vampire sat on the bed, a smile gracing her lips. She seemed harmless... but I wasn't too sure...

"Hi..." I mumbled as the door closed shut behind me. I turned my head to stare at it, but quickly looked back to the vampire, not allowing myself to take my eyes off of her for a second."So what are you teaching me?" I asked as I took a few steps forward.

"I'll be teaching you the art of healing. I've been reading a few human medical books and I think I've mastered it. Aro thinks it's essential for you in your state now." she explained.

"Uh... kay." I looked around, wondering if we turned a corner somewhere and that this was a different room. "So do you like these colors?"

"No, my favourite color is red, but I don't mind as long as it's not too bright." she smiled sweetly.

"Uh-huh...interesting..." I mumbled.

_So this might be the same girl right? I mean they have the same colored hair._

"Why don't you sit down and we'll get started." she offered and patted the spot beside her.

"I'm fine standing here." I said, my voice shaking a little.

"No, I insist. You must be tired from standing all the time." she grinned, showing her pearly whites.

_Okay... now how should I get out of this situation?_

I nodded as I slowly approached her. I was aware of her every move, if I am right, this _is_ that same girl. The one scratching my pictures. The one doing all those things to kill me.

I sat down beside her and she suddenly had two books in her hands. A writing book and a reading book. She handed me the writing one and gave me a pencil. She opened the book to chapter one and turned towards me.

_Oh no..._

**Oops. I made a mistake in the last chapter. It's Italy, not Forks. Sorry guys. Anyways... hi...  
**

**~Rose~**


	25. Chapter 24 : Wedding Day

**Ok, this is short, but I prrrrooooomisssseeee to make it longer and edit it. Damn you procrastination! Oh right! Happy mother's day! Or something. It depends on where you are in the world.  
**

Last time...

_I sat down beside her and she suddenly had two books in her hands. A writing book and a reading book. She handed me the writing one and gave me a pencil. She opened the book to chapter one and turned towards me._

_Oh no..._

**Chapter 24 : Wedding day~  
**

Her face was one of a murderer, blood lust oozed out of every pore of her body as she smiled, her razor sharp teeth glinting in the light. She dropped the book on the floor and grabbed one of my shoulders, her nails digging deep into my skin.

"W-what are you doing?" my voice shook a bit.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to tear out your throat!" she screeched as she jumped onto me, her teeth at my throat.

I couldn't help but scream as I was pushed back and was about to face my death. My eyes were squeezed shut as I shrieked as loud as I could, though that was muffled in less than a second. Luckily, that was all it took for someone to come rushing through the door.

As I slowly opened my eyes and blinked for a few seconds, I could see that Aro was at the door, looking confused as I was. I was on the bed sitting crossed legged across from my to-be murderer with a open book between us.

"Hello Aro." the tormentor greet. She smiled sweetly at him with eyes full of emotion.

"Hello Sulpicia, is anything the matter?" Aro asked.

"No, nothing, right Bella?" she turned to my with an innocent face.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Um... Sulpicia here was just teaching me a few things.

_Though I don't think he would approve of what she'd been teaching..._

"It seems you haven't been introduced." Aro stepped forward to grab Sulpicia's hand, but she jerked backwards with a sheepish smile. Aro looked at her with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. He turned to me. "As I was saying, this is Sulpicia, my mate."

_Ah. I get it now!_

"Oh." I mumbled as I stared at the evil wench.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." he said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I blurted out as he was about to leave. Aro turned to me expectantly.

"Well, um..." _Think! Bella, think!_ "I'm sure Sulpicia has many things to do, why don't someone else tutor me?"

"She doesn't really have a job around here... Being a teacher is the first task she's been given."

"But well..." I warmed my cheeks to make myself blush. "I was wondering, if you could teach me." I asked as I looked to the door.

"Hm... Well, I could just have my brothers to do my work for me..." he mused.

_Yes!_

"Okay. Agreed. I'll tutor you for the rest of your stay." Aro stated.

**18th May, Italy, 2008.**

The rest of the month was training, training, training, training and... more training. I only learned about healing for about 3 days. I've learned the art of healing for about a fifth of my stay. It was quite useful for me since I wouldn't need anyone to help me with my battered and bruised body.

Today is the first time I'll be allowed out to get a snack. I tapped my foot impatiently in the lobby as I waited for my escort to come and well, _escort_ me to our hunting grounds. Since I refused to gain energy from humans, Aro allowed me to go outside since I stubbornly rejected the idea.

A few seconds later, Marcus, my escort, arrived. He walked forward, a scowl carved into his face. I had to run to catch up to him and it was even harder in the dark night.

As soon as I smelt the first whiff of animal, I rushed to fill my stomach with something, _anything._

I had crept up behind a few of my prey and giving them surprise attacks, the rest I had a fun fight with, being weaker made it more enjoyable, though I cheated by sapping their energy during the hunt.

After I was full and couldn't even think about another meal, I went to find Marcus. A yowling kitten sat in his palms, hissing. It's eyes were filled with hate as it glared at Marcus. He chuckled at it and motioned to bite its head off.

"Wait!" I yelled as I rushed toward him. Marcus grimaced as I arrived.

"What?" he sighed.

"Don't eat that little kitten! It's not right or fair! It's just a baby!" I scolded as I snatched the kitten from his hands and placed it on the floor. It rubbed its face on my leg once before running off deeper into the forest.

"Great. You just let go of my toy." he growled as he stalked back towards his home.

I shrugged and followed him, hoping I'd feel better about being trapped now that I had my energy back.

**1st, June, Italy, 2008.**

Sadly, my days did not get any better. I was still getting attacked by Sulpicia who once almost succeeded in killing me and Aro was still bent on marrying me.

"You've done well, no one has ever made it this far after being targeted by Sulpicia. You'll make a worthy ruler." Jane commented as she fixed my hair.

"Uh, thanks..." I pressed my lips together.

_This is not happening, it's all a dream! All a dream!_

"You look beautiful." Heidi said as she finished helping me put on my dress. I mutely nodded as I screamed inside.

"Look at yourself." Jane said in a partly commanding tone.

I reluctantly looked into the mirror I was avoiding all this time.

_Wow. I really do look good._

Though I thought that, my face ruined it all. Instead of having happiness radiating off it like a bride should have, an uncertain look was etched onto it.

I seriously did _not_ want to do this.

"Okay, when you hear the music, start to descend the stairs. Remember not to fall." Jane said and everyone left. Everyone but Sulpicia that is.

"Don't you dare marry _my_ husband." she hissed as she walked out of the room. I sighed as the music started and walked out of the room, into the gardens that have been redecorated to look like a real wedding. Though the was no food and drinks, there were flowers and sparkly things everywhere.

I walked down the aisle and each step I took would take me to my doom.

_Something HAS to happen. Right now. Or else I might just kill myself. I will not betray Edward by marrying this lunatic!_

I darted my eyes left and right, trying to look for any interference or distraction. My dress floated behind me like a butterfly, though I' rather it drag like a thousand tonnes. I finally got to Aro and I wasn't grinning like an idiot, inside _or_ out.

"You look beautiful." he complimented.

_Not the person I want to hear that from._

"You don't look that bad yourself." I made myself blush again.

We did all the stuff with the talking and all that jazz, but since we didn't have a proper person to say it, we had Caius do it. It was time for the 'I do' part I've seen on T.V a few times. Everyone looked expectantly at me.

_Ok, if something doesn't happen right now, I might just have to break this necklace with my fists._

"I..." I paused for a bit.

That's when what I just wanted, happened.

A family of jaguars suddenly appeared and started terrorizing the place. Vampires immediately got into defensive stances and fought back the strange phenomenon. They were 6 feet tall with fangs as long as pythons.

Aro grabbed me and placed me at the back of everyone during the chaos. He then ran and joined everyone to fight back the kitty cats.

When the cats were called back to order, the vampires did the same. One of the jaguars changed into human form.

There were many remarks about this among the vampires and now they were more cautious than before.

"Today is the day you die Volturi." a man said. He had on furry shorts and his eyes gleamed green. His hair was unruly and wen down to his neck.

"Who are you?" Aro asked calmly as he stepped forward.

"We are shape shifters. You are the leader of all vampires correct? We shall annihilate you. That's when we can get revenge for all of us that you've killed." the man glared as he bared his teeth.

**I'll edit when I get time. I really need a reminder buddy. Anyone up for the task to remind to do my h/w and write chappies? **

"What are you talking about?" Aro asked calmly. "We only fight werewolves, children of the moon."

"Well, _they_ are our cousins. We've always helped them in a fight. _That's_ when you'll kill us, torture us for siding with them." he shook as he tried to hold his anger back. I pressed my lips together as I thought that would of felt. Losing someone you love...

"Well, it's fair. They probably started it first. If you side with them, it's your own fault." Aro answered. No one spoke a word afterwards. It took a while for everything to sink in for them.

_What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?_

I smiled at the joke, not daring it to say it out loud because of the consequences that would take place.

"Enough." the man said quietly. "You _shall_ die." he glared as he started to transform.

I must say, I've always wondered what I looked like when I transform from human to kitsune. Now I know.

He looked like his skin was rubber, just a cover and his real form was nothing but jelly. His skin stretched and formed and his bones snapped into place. Fur grew on him at a rapid speed that seemed to never stop. When his transformation was complete, the battle broke out.

I stared in fascination as both sides fought each other with all their might. Vampires and cats both growled and tried to get to each other's throats. Vampires danced nimbly while cats trampled everything in their path. I watched as the leader of the cats bit into Aro's arm. He was immediately met with pain, courtesy of Jane, who was untouched. Though the vampires had power and skill, the cats had size and strength.

The cats trampled vampires, biting them like they were snacks and swallowing a few whole. The vampires dodged quickly and jumped on top of the cats, but the cats were all in synch. They could see through each other's eyes. The vampires will lose this fight.

I dug me nails into my skin as I watched everything unfold. I was powerless. Unable to do anything. Useless and certainly a weakness. I ground my teeth together in frustration.

I couldn't help but call out as the leader of the cats was about to bite Aro's head off. Aro was stuck between his paws, struggling and trying to do anything in his power to get out. I do admit, it would be comical if only it wasn't serious.

"Wait!" I blurted as I ran forward. Everyone paused when I cried out.

_He can't kill him. As much as I hate him, no one deserves to die like that. Not killed like the plaything of a cat._

All cats turned to face me, expressionless. The leader's tail swished back and forth impatiently as he watched me with his deep green eyes. Those were eyes of knowledge. Eyes of one who has lived for thousands of years. I must be careful with him.

"You mustn't kill him." I stalled. I had to bide my time. If I act too quickly, he might just go for Aro right now. The leader was fierce, belligerent. I'm not sure he'll relent even if I pleaded.

"I..." I trailed off, not sure what to say next. Luckily for me, I had an angel looking after me, or should I say, a cat.

A meow came from behind all the cats. A small one, but it rang loud and proud. It was full of confidence and was commanding.

A small kitten shuffled through his family, the same one that was about to be eaten by Marcus.

"Oh hey! What's up!" I greeted as I kneeled down to pat it on its head. It rubbed his head against my hand and meowed something to the others. The cats yowled and screeched, all seeming to protest to something. A hiss from the small cat and they all shut up. None of them even dared to breathe. The looked... frightened even.

The leader's eyes narrowed as he slowly let go of Aro who immediately rushed back to the protection of his clan. The leader shapeshifted once more.

"It seems you have saved my son's live..." he grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I thank you. He's my only blood relative left." he said bitterly. He didn't really seem thankful at all. "In return, I'll give you our family's protection and power. Call us in times of need. My son, grants you one wish." he hissed through his teeth. I raised my eyebrows at this and stared at the little kitten.

_So he has all this power huh..._

"A wish..." I mumbled with a small smile. I looked up, both parties were glaring each other down, though some cats were wincing in pain and others seemed dead tired on their feet... They didn't even look like they could sense anything. Though they were in pain, the cats stood their ground and didn't make a sound. I guess this was really important and they were not to interrupt. I looked to the vampires. Aro stared at me expectantly, a hint of a smile on his lips. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the necklace in a fist with a triumphant grin.

_I guess being soft does have its positive sides._

"I want you to break this necklace and set me free." I told the kitten. He meowed. "Your wish is granted." The leader translated. With one slash of his little claw, the kitten had broken the chain and the necklace fell onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Aro asked in horror as he ran forward and held the necklace in his hands.

"I'm escaping. See you later." I grinned at him.

"Why?" Aro asked confused as every other vampire.

"Uh, duh! It's called acting! Geez! You didn't think I'd actually want to marry _you_ right? I've already got a _boyfriend._" My stomach twisted a bit at calling Edward my boyfriend, though I can almost say we're more than that. A ear splitting grin made its way out onto my face at the though of seeing him again... Well _after_ I find him, but I'll think of that later.

Aro stood stunned, frozen as still as a statue.

"Oh and Sulpicia, hon, don't worry, I won't steal your man, you can have this dimwit for the rest of your life." I stated.

I turned to the little kitten who had a grin on his face. "So, how do I call you when I need help?" I scratched under his chin.

"You just have to call. We will know." the leader answered.

"Alright. Simple enough." I nodded and stood up.

"Wait." Aro stood up. "If you will not stay, I will have to kill you." he had dead, cold eyes of the killer he was.

"Ah, ah, ah. I have the cats under my control you see." I smiled as I whispered this in his ear. He froze once again. Seeing as he had no response to my remark, I quickly ran to _the vault_. The place where the Volturi keeps all their jewels, money and stolen artifacts. I grinned as I opened the doors and grabbed a chestful of things that could last me years.

I exited with a little remorse, but it's not like they're going to use it or anything...

In the throne room, all the vampires kept shut and were lowly growling. They stood in one corner, still as they could be and twitched as they thought to attack. One smug smile and I left with the cats behind me.

The little kitten jumped onto my shoulder and curled his tail around my neck.

"Don't hurt the Volturi, if they didn't keep the vampires in check, waaaay more people would of been killed." I sighed as I thought of a terror filled world where humans were powerless.

The cats grudgingly accepted my point as they all changed back to human. They followed me out into the forest. The sky was dark and not a sound was heard so we didn't have to conceal ourselves. I turned to the cats with a grin on my face. "Thanks for all you've done!"

Some of them weren't too happy and hissed at me, though I was too happy to let that get to me. I petted the kitten on the head as I grabbed it into my arms. "See you later." The kitten meowed happily as it went to join the rest and they all nodded at me once before leaving into the forest, paws pounding in synch on the ground.

_Alright. Now time to get back to Forks..._

**Yeah! Another chapter done! Read the next one! I'm going to upload it after this one.**

**~Rose~**


	26. Chapter 25 : Found but Lost

**Wow. I actually kept the promise to write another chapter. Lol.  
**

**Characters:**

**Daichi:** Bella's great, great, great, great grandfather. He can tell one's future but is cursed to only speak in riddles.

**Michiko: **An elder of the kitsune world.

**Chapter 25 : Found but lost**

I paced back and forth on the floor. My ears were buzzing and the stink was horrendous. I sighed as I looked out the window, clouds covered my view and I growled under my breath, hopping onto the floor and padding down the aisle.

_Never again._

I shook my head in disgust as I thought of the tired people sitting on the cramped seats. They smelt okay, not the best, but the food was what got to me. It had a putrid smell, but no human seemed to mind. The plane dived down and up like it was riding a bumpy road and the floor was covered in repulsive filth.

I groaned as bit as I thought of how I had to stick with these people if I wanted to get to Forks quickly. None of them noticed my presence as I leaped from chair to chair. I whined in impatience for the fiftieth time as I stared out the window.

**June 2nd, Forks, 2008.**

I darted through the legs of people and flew through the exit like a bullet, I sniffed the air gratefully the moment my feet touched the ground. I was back at Forks, back where I knew my family thrived somewhere.

I got out of the airport and immediately set to work. I ran back to my house, though no one was there, like I thought. I sighed and pawed at everything that seemed suspicious. I stared at the night sky, the stars shone bright and the moon was out. I sat on my hide legs at the door of the house, thinking I should instead of running around with no clues, think of a plan. That's when I caught sight of them. I couldn't and at first _wouldn't_ believe my eyes.

_Mama? Papa?_

I slowly walked up to them, my eyes wide and my breath in quick gasps. They smiled and beckoned me to follow them as the went deeper and deeper into the forest. I ran as fast as I could, my short legs not keeping up with their graceful strides. My eyes were glued to them and I didn't notice where we were going, until we stopped.

_Could it be that they survived? Was the thread broken inside of me just a fake?_

I opened my mouth to speak at the exact time they disappeared into thin air. My forehead creased at the thought of losing them again. I turned human. "Mama! Papa!" I shrieked into the cold night. No sound was heard and nothing stirred. I panted and turned left and right, hoping to at least see a glimpse of them again.

Something nudged me from behind and I quickly turned around, growling in defense. Daichi stood there, tall and looking intelligent as ever.

"That _was_ real right? They were there?" I whispered as I stared into his eyes. A small rumble came from him as he gave me another one of his predictions.

_Memories the lost boy will recall, _

_As you think you have it all, _

_You fall and turn away,_

_You have not one thought to stay,_

_One you trust was one who betrayed,_

_A sacrifice is what has to be paid,_

_For you will be polished and shine,_

_And cause the biggest struggle of all time._

_Your end is up to you and not defined,_

_But you can choose whether they live or die..._

"What?" my eyes bulged out of my head. "It's up to me whether they live or die? What does that mean?"

A grin was on Daichi's face as he slunk back into the forest.

_What was the other one...um..._

_Two topazes shining bright,_

_Makes your heart filled with delight,_

_The one who came second,_

_Have feelings you'd never reckon._

_Ohhh... Edward. Okay. Oh yeah! I need to find him! This riddle will have to be deciphered later._

I was looking around and spotted a cave when two being blocked my view. I immediately crouched closer to the ground.

"What do you want?" I hissed as the two put their hands up in surrender.

"We just wanted to say that you mustn't trust the kitsune. They're betraying your trust." the incubus said.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed. The malice in my voice was evident.

"They knew about your parents... and they hid it from you." the other one said.

"What?" I scowled and slowly stood up.

"They told your parents to leave you or they would kill you. They're only using you for their own gain." the first one explained.

"You're lying. They saved me from Jacob." I shook my head defiantly.

"Believe what you must, but we're just trying to help." the second one said. "They're the ones working with Jacob."

I growled at them.

_The kitsune? Working _with_ Jacob? No way._

"We must leave, Jacob might come around." the one looked around and nodded to me once. They both disappeared with the wind as I blinked.

_They're lying. What they said can't be true... Can it?... Well, Edward and the rest are top priority._

I walked over to the cave and looked at the boulder covering it.

_Wait a second..._

I broke the boulder with a kick and looked inside. Sure enough, crystals were imbedded in the walls.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed through the cave, eerily bouncing on the walls until it got to the back of the cave. In a few seconds, the sound of feet running around the ground was heard. Alice was the one I made out first as she jumped into my arms.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you Bella!" she shrieked as she hugged me tightly, though it seems she wasn't as strong. Another pair of arms wrapped around me and Alice, bring us both us into the air.

"Thanks Bells!" Emmett boomed. I laughed and answered, "No problem."

I looked behind him to see the two people I wanted to save the most - no offense to the others. Edward and Jasper stood there, smiling at me gratefully. I got out of Emmett's grip and ran to hug Edward.

"Thank God you're okay." he whispered into my hair. I snorted.

_He was trapped in here and _he's_ glad _I'm_ oka_y?

"Yep, I'm fine and dandy." I grinned.

_Except for a few bruises here and there... But who cares!_

I let go of Edward and looked into his eyes, we shared a passionate kiss.

"Hey! Let go of my little sister!" Jasper growled as I was suddenly thrown behind him. My eyes widened. I looked at Edward from behind Jasper and I saw that his were as well. I quickly jumped to my feet and hugged Jasper from behind.

"You remember!" I shrieked in joy and bounced up and down in an Alice-like fashion.

Jasper was frozen for a few seconds, as was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.

"_What_?" Rosalie snarled as she came back inside the cave.

"Your his..." Esme gasped as she put a hand over her mouth.

"We're not related though." I explained as I took a step back from Jasper.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered as he turned around. "Bells?"

I nodded vigorously as I waited for it to sink in. A grin formed on Jasper face and he enveloped me into his arms. "You remember." I whispered as I hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry I forgot." he whispered back.

A cough brought us back to reality. The cloaked figure from who knows how long ago appeared.

"You. Aren't you working for Andrew?" my forehead creased as I let go of Jasper.

"No. They used that explanation for a ruse. Well no time for talking, Jacob might come back any minute. Leave." he commanded.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Alice asked.

_Okay. Now I'm reeeeaaaally confused._

"No. As I said before, I must stay and serve my master. Leave." he said once again. After a few seconds of staring at him, I tugged on Jasper's shirt.

"Come on." I muttered and lead everyone out.

Alice stretched her arms though she didn't need to. "Gosh. I forgot how good freedom and fresh air is." she inhaled the damp smell of grass and trees.

Sadly, I had to stop her little relaxation short, "We need to get out of here before Jacob... comes." I said.

_Why would Jacob come? What does he have to do with all of this?_

Everyone agreed and we all silently ran back home. Everything was just as we had left it. Nothing was touched and no new smells were detected. I sighed and laid down on one of the couches.

"So what happened?" I asked after I got comfortable. Everyone followed my lead and Edward and Jasper sat next to me.

"Well, after you left," Alice started. "Two boys came and said that you were in trouble. They said that Jacob had got you. We of course didn't believe them at first, until we smelt the scent of Jacob and some other vampire scent."

"Edward got really worried so we all followed them." Emmett continued giving Edward a sly smile. I beamed at that, Edward was worried for me. "They said you were in that cave, those little liars." he cracked his knuckles like he wanted to beat the snot out of them.

"Yeah, and they trapped us in there! We had no shower and no change of clothes! I smell awful!" Alice cried. She shook her head and carried on, "There were bats everywhere and weren't good company at all! Though we did meet that wizard who got us a bite to eat, so it wasn't that bad I suppose..."

"Yeah! I thought we were gonna have to eat each other!" Emmett interrupted. "Anyways, the wizard dude works for this other guy, we've never seen him, but the wizard said he was sealed in the cave by his sister or something and the other guy-"

"The wizard's master pitied us! _Me_! I don't need anyone's pity!" Alice sniffed. "Yeah and so the wizard could get outside somehow and get us food, I don't get why he just doesn't run away already!"

"I know! And the master dude says he needs some blood relative to unseal him or something." Emmett sighed. "I'm hungry."

I cracked a smile at that.

"So what happened to _you_?" Alice narrowed her eyes in my direction. All eyes were on me now, Rosalie was glaring though.

"Well..." I smirked. "It's a se-cret!"

"Oh come on!" Emmett whined.

"Bella! We told _you_!" Alice whined too.

"Sorry, not telling you." I smiled.

_I can't really tell them I got captured by the Volturi and almost got married to Aro... But what would happen I wonder..._

Alice crossed her arms and pouted at me.

"Not gonna work." I wagged my finger at her

There was a silence as everyone thought about the past month.

"Well, it seems everyone is tired. I guess we can rest and depart the next morning." Carlisle stood up. I knew when he said 'everyone' he really meant me.

Everyone retired to their rooms. I was eager to spend time with Jasper and talk to him, but he was determined to let me have my rest.

I had laid down on the bed for a second before Edward knocked.

"Come in." I answered and sat up. Edward quietly closed the door behind him and sat beside me.

"So are you really not going to tell me?" his melodic voice rang out.

"Nope. Not even you." I shook my head.

_Especially not you. Who knows what he would do if he found out..._

"Are you sure?" he tried to be charming - it worked, but only for a second since I immediately looked away afterwards.

"Yes. I'm sure." I said through my clenched teeth. I would not let him break my resolve.

"Okay. I won't force you to tell me." He smiled. "I'm really glad you're okay." He kissed my forehead. "Now get some sleep Isabella."

I nodded once mutely and he left. I sighed as I flopped onto my bed.

_It's been a long day... The airplane ride to the house and my... parents... is what the incubi said true I wonder...? Are my parents really alive? Are they really being blackmailed by the kitsune...?_

I quickly sat up and dashed out of the house, I could faintly hear someone calling my name, but I paid that no attention.

_I need some answers._

I used my wings to fly to the kitsune homeland. I entered the tree and ran towards Michiko's house.

"Hey, are my parents really alive?" I demanded as I entered. Michiko was seated at a chair, drinking tea.

She put the teacup onto the saucer and looked up at me. "So you found out." she sighed.

"So it's true?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, my dear." she answered.

"Y-you thought I'd be oblivious that they were here and well?" I gritted my teeth.

_This means what the incubi said is true._

"They'd only hurt you!" Michiko yelled.

"You were going to kill me if they interacted with me!" I screamed, my eyes only saw red.

"We had a reason!" she stood up.

"No! I will not listen anymore! You all betrayed me!" I shrieked and left. There was a crowd outside and I shoved my way out. I ran out of the land and back to Forks. I didn't even notice the worried vampires after me. Rain poured down like the world was mourning for me.

I stopped when someone blocked my way.

"Aw poor thing." they said. It was one of the incubi from earlier.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I just wanted to tell you there's a way for you to be with your parents. No one would be able to stop it from happening. Everyone can be happy." he purred.

I jerked my chin up. "How?" I asked with slits for eyes.

"Follow me." he beckoned with his index finger. We both walked around the forest and back to the cave. He led me through it and into the room with that man on the throne. He bowed before the man and the man nodded at him. The incubus left me and the man alone.

"What do you want?" I asked, still not completely trusting the man.

"You want to be with your parents correct? Well I want to get out of here. Let's have a deal. You tear those seals off and I'll give your parents to you after you help me with something." he bargained.

"What's the something?" I questioned.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. You want to be with your parents correct? They'll be with you and love you. You, them and the Cullens can be a family. You'll be able to live in a world where no one would judge you or your family for being what they are..." he trailed off.

My mind suddenly went fuzzy. A mix and spark of colors swirled in my mind and suddenly everything he said made sense.

"Ok." I nodded and started undoing all the seals from all four corners of the room. I tore off the pieces of paper and a flash lit up the room.

"Thank you." the man said. His silver hair shone a little in the dark as he stood up. A long robe was over him and he walked over to me.

_He really does look familiar._

"Here. I give you this." he took something out of his sleeve.

"My fireball!" I gasped and snatched it from him. I felt it embed itself into my body. I saw the man in a whole new light now.

_If he gave this back of course he can't be that bad..._

I followed him outside where we grinned at the rain that splattered onto him. "Ah, so this is what the world has come to." He stared me into the eyes. "Let's go greet the world, shall we?"

My mind went even fuzzier as I looked at him.

_He looks like a little kid, a nice little kid. Of course he isn't bad! He helped out the Cullens didn't he?  
_

"Okay!" I grinned at him.

Unluckily for me, I forgot about Daichi's prophecy...

**Okay. Done. Now time to do homework... a.k.a study. Anyways, sorry for mistakes, hope you liked it, review?**

**~Rose~**


	27. Chapter 26 : This is war

**Excuses : Homework, reading, studying for exams, procrastination, eating, procrastination and procrastination. Sorry.**

_**Previously :**_

(Bella freed the mysterious man from the cave)

His silver hair shone a little in the dark as he stood up. A long robe was over him and he walked over to me.

_He really does look familiar._

"Here. I give you this." he took something out of his sleeve.

"My fireball!" I gasped and snatched it from him. I felt it embed itself into my body. I saw the man in a whole new light now.

_If he gave this back of course he can't be that bad..._

I followed him outside where we grinned at the rain that splattered onto him. "Ah, so this is what the world has come to." He stared me into the eyes. "Let's go greet the world, shall we?"

My mind went even fuzzier as I looked at him.

_He looks like a little kid, a nice little kid. Of course he isn't bad! He helped out the Cullens didn't he?  
_

"Okay!" I grinned at him.

Unluckily for me, I forgot about Daichi's prophecy...

**Characters: **

**Daichi : I don't want to spoil it right now... So... he's known as the wolf that tells your future in riddles.**

**Michiko : An elder of the kitsune.**

**Gladys + Hunter : Bella's Aunt and cousin (kitsune).**

**Chapter 26 : This is war**

**23rd June, Forks, 2008.**

"They are still fighting out there? Pah! Those useless little..." Daichi muttered.

"Don't worry. Soon they'll win." I commented as I sat on top of one of the desks.

"Soon? They need to defeat them _now_. How else am I to conquer the world if they are this weak!" Daichi growled. I sighed.

_Why's he always so unsatisfied with what's been happening? It's only been a short while since I let him out of that cave..._

"Some of our men in the west have fallen sir." James said as he came through the door.

"Well get others to fight in their place!" Daichi ordered with a snarl.

"Yes, sir." James nodded and flashed out. I looked out the window with pursed lips. Succubi and incubi ran around creating havoc on the streets, while vampires and shape shifters fought for their town.

"So... can I go feed?" I asked in the silence. Although I was Daichi's right hand man, I sometimes felt uncomfortable with the silence we gave out.

"Fine." I grumbled as he walked out of the classroom. I shrugged as I walked through the empty halls and into the cafeteria. No humans were in sight.

_I wonder where they've all gone?_

I walked outside and ran into the forest, sensing strong energy come from there. I ran full speed, my black wings coming out and I soared through the air, looking for my prey. Immediately I spotted some elk and swooped down for the kill.

I laid down my third elk just as I sensed more energy. I quickly spun around as something approached me from behind and growled lowly.

"Bella?" a voice rang out. I tilted my head as I spotted eight people. Eight people whom I know and love.

"Edward!" I grinned and took a step closer. The Cullens stood there with shocked expressions and Suno stood in the back with none at all.

"Bella? Are you alright? Where have you been all this time?" Jasper came forward and hugged me.

"I was with Daichi, why?" I tilted my head as Jasper froze. Everyone looked bewildered and Edward even growled a bit.

"Why were you with him?" Jasper asked slowly.

"I'm working with him, duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Alice shriek covered most of the gasps.

"What's wrong?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared into my brother's eyes.

"He's the bad guy." Jasper said slowly as if I were a mere child.

"No he's not. He's cool and he's going to make the world a better place! He said so himself." I stated with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Bella, don't you see what he has done?" Edward butted in. "Have you seen any humans lately?"

"Well no, but Daichi said that they were a nuisance anyways. They were just killing their own species, why not get it over and done with?" I grimaced at the thought of humans running this... town.

"Bella you don't understand. He's going to kill everyone. Even us." Alice said factually.

"No he isn't, he's going to let everyone who can survive the next few days, live. You guys won't die." I smiled.

"Bella!" Jasper groaned with frustration. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "We could die. There are too many of them and not enough of us."

"Well he said anyone who can't survive are worthless. In our world it's kill or be killed. You guys are predators so you'll do the killing obviously and then you can join us!" I grinned.

"We won't." Edward said with a hard expression.

"Why not?" I asked as my eyebrows knit together.

"If he's going to kill everyone who opposes him, how could he be a good leader?" Jasper yelled at me with exasperation.

_Why is Jasper angry with me? Daichi's not going to kill everyone, he's a nice guy! I know! They want the world to themselves. They want to kill me! When I join them, they'll turn me against Daichi and he'll kill me for betraying him!_

"You guys are trying to kill me right?" I growled as I crouched low. Everyone, even those who were keeping silent at the back wore shocked expressions, everyone but Suno.

"You want me dead!" I shrieked.

"No Bella, that's not we meant!" Edward denied as he took a few steps closer to me. I snarled and glared at him with all the hatred I could muster. He paused at his spot.

"Bella..." he pleaded. I shook my head vehemently. I was not going to fall for his useless tricks.

"Bella." Suno called out with her ice cold voice. We walked up to me with no fear or hesitation. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_What's she trying to do now?_

"I'll join you." she smiled softly as she stopped in front of me. I blinked a couple of times for it to sink it. I slowly got out of my crouch as eyes her warily.

"I'm serious." she put her hands up in surrender as she stood beside me. I smiled tightly as I glance to everyone else.

"Suno!" Rosalie hissed as she took one step forward.

"I'll do anything for Lady Isabella. No exceptions." she smirked proudly.

"Bella. Please stop, I don't want to lose you to them." Esme begged in a small voice.

"Stop with your tricks!" I screamed at them.

"It's not a trick. You are family and we'll do anything for you...but this is not the right choice." Carlisle shook his head sadly.

"All I hear is that you want me dead!" I shouted as my hands turned to fists. I glared at all of them.

"Come on Bells, you're lying right?" Emmett stepped forward with a annoyingly desperate face.

"Let's go Suno." I commanded as I turned around. "You guys are lucky I have to get back quickly or I would of killed you all."

"Yes, Lady Isabella." Suno answered as we both turned into mists of snow. We flew through the trees and towards the school.

_How did she...?_

We stopped in front of Daichi who was now in the office.

"Ah. Suno, nice to have you back with me." Daichi grinned demonically.

"Nice to see you're well Master Daichi." Suno sunk down to one knee.

"Wait. What's going on?" I looked from one person to the other.

"Suno's my servant. Didn't you know?" Daichi smirked at me.

"...No..." I said as I stared at Suno. She stood up and smiled at me.

"So what did Daichi promise you?" Suno asked with a polite ring in her tone.

"Um, he said he'll give me back my parents." I bounced up and down with excitement.

"So they were really alive?" Suno's head whipped toward Daichi. He nodded. I grinned at the thought of having them back in my life. No one was more important to them. No one.

I stared out the window wondering when they'll come running to me and Papa will pick me up in his arms. How proud of me they'll be!

A howl echoed in the distance as the battle between creatures continued with no end.

**Third person**

In the distance there was the sound of flapping wings as an old friend came to visit, though he had no idea of the war that was raging on... He would join his accomplices to defeat the enemies with he fellow tengu. The black and white wings mingled in the air as they flew in a pack and more black winged creatures came up to meet them and destroy them.

**24th June, Forks, 2008.**

"Suno, how long do you think this war will go on for? I'm booooredddd." I whined as we sat at a cafeteria table.

"I'm sure it won't last long, Daichi has trained his men well after all." Suno smiled at me.

"Suno!" Daichi suddenly came in with an aura of authority.

"Yes?" Suno stood up and turned to him.

"I want you to-" Daichi started but was cut short as a giant ball of fire burnt its way towards him.

"Master! Are you alright?" Suno ran to Daichi to just barely dodged it.

"What kind of imbecile would do that?" Daichi roared as all our eyes landed on one person.

"You have gone too far this time." a voice bellowed and cut through the air like a sword.

"What are you doing here?" Daichi's eyes narrowed.

"I've come here to finish off what I started." Michiko stood there with her silvery hair blowing in the wind. She had in hand a sword and pointed it at Daichi's throat.

"Too bad you couldn't, right sister? Too bad you were too soft and locked me up in that cave instead." Daichi smirked.

_Wait. So Michiko's the one who locked him up? She's definitely an enemy._

I stood in between her and Daichi, crouching and ready to spring if she took any sudden movements.

"Isn't it bad enough you have all these succubi and incubi under your influence? Now you put this poor girl under your trance as well?" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes and snarled. "I chose this side."

"No my dear, you're being controlled by him." she tried to 'explain'.

"Don't listen to her, she's trying to deceive you so she can kill you." Suno hissed.

Michiko looked at me with pitied filled eyed which annoyed me to no end. "I'll kill you for what you did. I'm not the same sister you knew." she scowled at Daichi. He just smiled smugly at her.

"What I did? You mean killing our parents and all the elders? What of it? They were being controlling and irritating. If I could of ruled, our little brother could of still been here today. He wouldn't of had to kill himself!" Daichi cried.

"I feel sorrow of his death too, but you know it wasn't anyone's fault but his, he tried to please everyone and he knew nothing could please our parents. If he only could of leaned on my shoulder..." she sighed. "And you. You were the one who tormented him the most, you have to right to mourn for him. You kicked him and cut him, he was always bruised every second of his life since he was born. Because of you, he had no friends and he was terrified every second he was at home."

"It was a brotherly relationship, I was trying to turn him into a man, you'd know nothing of it." Daichi pressed his lips together.

"And look what you turned him into, he's now watching us from the skies above." Michiko shook her head as tears began to spill over. "Time for talking is over. Die brother!"

A fire barreled towards me and I used my shield to cover myself from it. Michiko ran to Daichi, sword in hand. Suno was useless since they were fighting fire with fire.

"Think you can beat me?" Daichi taunted as he dodged every attack that came to him. "Of course you can't. I can read you like a book, were of one embryo after all!"

Michiko ignored him and swung her sword in graceful movements. Their battle was between them and I felt like I shouldn't intrude. They were a blur of colors, slashes and other sounds. They moved around even quick to my eye and were taking the fight outside at a fast speed.

Suno and I followed them swiftly, we weren't going to lose sight of him in case he needed help. When they finally stopped, we were in a clearing and I sensed others piling around us, coming to watch the fight I assume.

They breathed heavily and they stared at each other with hate filled eyes. They circled one another, waiting for the other to make a move. Daichi was covered in a few cuts here and there that dripped blood, but Michiko had a long slash in her thigh that was bleeding profusely.

_Hm... The Cullens are here huh? So are the shape shifters... Heh. Raven, when did he come back? All of his family are here too. It seems some kitsune I know are with them, Gladys and Hunter... The rest are succubi or incubi... I wonder what happened to their war?_

I watched as Michiko sliced her sword through the air, covered with fire that would burn the tallest building in an instant. She aimed for his neck but Daichi suddenly vanished and I could faintly see him behind her before she was crushed into the ground. He sword dropped out of reach and she was gasping in short breaths.

_Serves her right._

"It seems I win this fight sister." Daichi smiled smugly as he thrust a fire covered hand towards her heart.

"I have no regrets." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Before she died though, she was whisked from under Daichi's feet. When I turned to where she was, Edward had laid her on the ground and Carlisle was hovering over her.

_What the heck is he doing?_

Daichi glowered as he placed two fingers into his mouth and whistled. A movement too quick to the eye, a growl and a shriek later, Edward was in front of Daichi and was shoved onto his knees. He struggled against his captors who were Mama and Papa.

A beam made its way on my face as I took their appearances in. They both looked the same as I remembered them all those years ago.

"Try to assist her boy? Trying to become a knight? Well this is what happens to them!" Daichi laughed maliciously as a fire covered hand came its way towards Edward's head.

"EDWARD!" Alice shrieked.

"NO!" Esme screamed.

There were more shouts of horror from the Cullen family and from Raven.

"BELLA HELP HIM!" Alice screamed at me, I made no motion to move.

_Serves him right for defying Daichi._

I watched coldly as Daichi's hand was about to plunge into Edward's head.

_Huh? W-Wait... What's this feeling? It's one I felt a long time ago..._

**Just saying, but I didn't edit...ehehehehe sorry...**

**~Rose~**


	28. Chapter 27 : Forgiveness

**I think I failed yesterday's test and barely passed today's... Hope tomorrow's is better. Yeah so this is just a congratulations on surving the tests thingy... Wish me luck on tomorrow's! .  
**

**Characters : **

**Pansy : Raven's cousin.  
**

**Daisy : Pansy's sister.**

**Daichi : The silver wolf and Bella's ancestor. (Reason why she told her, her future : so he can know because he can only have knowledge of someone's future if he speaks it out loud - and he needs to see them to do it) He's also Michiko's (a kitsune elder) twin and the man trapped in that cave. Oh yeah and he quickly created like a clone (the silver wolf) from a part of him before he was trapped and it escaped.**

**Chapter 27 : Forgiveness  
**

A felt something I vowed to stop from happening again. A thread inside of me was uncoiling and about to snap. I never wanted to feel the pain I went through again, I must stop this.

"Wait!" I called out as I ran towards my parents. They paused for a second to stare at me and that's when it hit me. Their eyes were like they were seeing through glass, there was no life, no ambition and no emotions. They stood there rigidly like someone who hasn't moved in years and their moves were quick, but had no feeling. The only listened to one person and one person only. Daichi. These aren't my parents. These are just corpses of them.

"What are you doing?" Daichi growled.

"I'm sorry, Mama, Papa. I'll always and will forever love you. I just hope you can find peace after this." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. I thrust both of my arms, fire and shield covered, into their hearts. There was a shriek, a yell and they were gone, forever. In their place laid dust that was blown away by the wind.

There was a swish and the sound of a blade cutting through the wind, Daichi was on the floor in an instant. His arm was cut off and red blood seeped into the ground.

I swear I heard little clicks just as all incubi and succubi got their senses back. They all blinked and everything was silent.

"KILL HIM!" an incubi yelled. They all screeched as they charged to kill him, they were really mad that he was controlling them like me.

I pulled Edward to his feet since he seemed frozen for that minute and we rushed back to his family.

"Glad to have you back Bella." Jasper murmured as he hugged me. I smiled but I knew my eyes showed my true feelings, they were dull and dead, just like my parents.

Something swooshed and crackled. I knew that sound. I turned around in shock as I saw all incubi and succubi frozen in their places. Ice shot up from the ground and connected each person to the next. It was like a maze of ice.

"What are you doing?" Michiko hissed. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her getting off from the ground. Her head turned to her people. "Help them!"

Balls of fire appeared as kitsune tried to melt all of the ice away but more and more layers of ice covered up the melting ones. Soon though, the ice started crawling towards the kitsune. They were frozen and it was time for us to be frozen. One glare from her and the Cullens, tengus and myself were frozen.

_What is she doing? Why me too?_

"What are you doing?" I screeched just before the ice got to my head. Shiver racked my body and though I was in ice, I felt like I was burning.

"What am I doing?" Suno laughed. "What I'm doing is getting rid of everyone. Including you _Lady_ _lsabella_."

"Why? I thought you were on my side!" I yelled.

"You, you, you. It's _all_ about you. Have you even thought about _my_ feelings? Did you even know about _my_ past?" she narrowed her eyes as she walked towards me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I wondered what she was going on about.

"Well I'll explain. I was taken in by your parents, but _not_ by coincidence. They knew who I was and I knew who they were. I _really_, _really_ hate their guts. Know why?" she grinned as she stood in front of me. "Because _your_ father and _my_ mother _slept together_. That's right. Before your father found your mother, he was just like the rest."

My mouth fell to the ground as I listened to her inconceivable story.

_My Papa and her Mama? What?_

"Yes, and that's not all. My mother actually did love your father. She loved her with her whole being, but what did he do? Threw her away the moment she became too clingy. Years later she finds him _with another woman_ and he's married to her. I mean - what the heck? So this is how that ended : your mother got jealous and killed my mother. I don't care if it was a accident, it happened." she smiled at me with spite. "So, I'll kill something he loved...just to get even..." her nail trailed my neck and I felt cold sweat form.

"STOP SUNO! What are you doing? You loved Lady Isabella! Don't you remember? Your own mother threw you away for Sir Jeremiah! Lady Annabella was just trying to protect you from her! She was about to kill you! She thought if you were gone Sir Jeremiah would want her! She was crazy!" Raven yelled with all his might.

_...So... Suno's under a spell right? Daichi's? It can be the only answer I mean Suno used to be really nice... Wait a minute... She's my half sister!  
_

"That doesn't matter! If Jeremiah didn't throw her away like dish towel, she might still be alive!" she shrieked. Everything was quiet as the snow woman continued with her rage. Even Daichi seemed to be quiet, though I guess that was to form a strategy or something.

Suno took in a deep breath as something unfolded from her back. A pair of giant bat like wings sprung out from her body. They looked just like mine.

"I'm sorry Raven. I've always loved you. You were my life, but now I don't think you'd want us to be together." Suno smiled sadly.

Raven was frozen in shock at her little confession and it looked like he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

She turned to me. "You shall die Isabella Marietta Inoue." I felt myself freeze. The world blurred and I felt like I was underwater. Suno always told me banishing a kitsune would hurt really badly. Something to do with speed, wind and time.

"I hereby banish you from the world of living be-" Suno got cut off by something that flashed behind her. A necklace was put on her neck and she fell to the ground in pain as snow stopped forming around her.

Ice melted from my body at a fast pace as I stood there, stunned.

"Go." Andrew commanded as he started freeing everyone else. I nodded as soon as I snapped out of it and walked up to Suno.

I gave her a slap on the cheek with all my strength put into it. Suno held her cheek and looked up at me in shock.

"Idiot. Our parents have nothing to do with us. It's their problem, not ours. Don't let it get to you!" I rolled my eyes at her. She was still shocked that I slapped her and sat there, dumbfounded.

I turned around to look for my victim. The one I know _I_ must kill. As my eyes fell upon his disable body, I charged.

He had no chance to think or see me as I was upon him in a millisecond. He was still trying to fix his cut off arm as he looked into my eyes. They were full of fear and just this once, he looked like a helpless child who just lost both of his parents.

I felt no remorse as I incinerated him into oblivion. There was a movement to my left and where his old wizard servant had stood, now was a bunch of bones and dust.

In the background I could hear shouts, a whoop and cries of joy. Ice cracked as it melted into water and seeped into the ground below.

"Thanks kid." an incubus patted me on the back. I turned around to watched hundreds of them fly off into the sky like stars returning to where they rightfully belong.

"Bella!" I could hear someone call. I stood there in a daze, reality falling on me quickly. My parents were gone and I was the one who destroyed them. They might of been able to be turned back, though I had no other thought than to save Edward. I'm so selfish. If I just trapped them in a shield they could of been here talking to me and hugging me. I slid down to the ground, my body jerking with sobs. Tears fell down endlessly like a waterfall. I felt someone encircle their arms around me and started speaking to me with soothing words.

I felt safe and comfortable, but I could not get over the fact that I was the one who killed them. The ones who raised and gave their lives for me.

"Bella." a voice said. "Look at me."

I shook my head as I mourned for my parents, a wail coming out of my mouth.

"Bella." some jerked my chin up. I was looking into the eyes of my brother.

"Bella, it's okay. They're happier now." he patted my head with a small smile.

"How can you be so sure? What if they hate me forever?" I sobbed.

"Hey, do you remember how _I_ killed _my_ parents? When I remember you, I recalled that memory, but I just keep telling myself that they'll forgive me. Even if they don't, I deserved it. No use crying over spilt milk right? If your parents hate you, _my_ parents will convince them. You're a good kid after all." he grinned as he ruffled my hair. I smiled slightly and nodded.

_No use crying over split milk. What's done is done._

There was the shuffle of feet and we all turn to see Suno.

"Lady Isabella... I'm really really sorry! Daichi planted that thought in me and got it to grow with his powers, I didn't mean any of it! I really and truly love you like a sister and have never thought of killing you because of my mother!" she ranted as she kneeled down.

I giggled. "Suno it's okay. No crying over split milk, right?" I grinned at Jasper.

"You got it lil sis." we pounded fist and he hugged me tight.

I suddenly realized we weren't the only ones here. I broke myself apart from Jasper and looked wildly around for the source of the heartbeats. When I spotted them their hearts quickened in pace.

Everyone else turned around to see what I looked like and when they did, the humans all screamed in terror and started running for the hills, though something made them stop in their place and freeze.

"Oh. The old man died... What a shame." Jacob sighed with a grin on his face.

"Yes that's quite tragic." another boy appeared on the opposite side of the humans.

"You said it." a third one appeared to trap the mortals in a circle.

"Well, why don't we have a trade. You, for the humans." Jacob pointed at me. I felt my face pale and my blood froze.

_What should I do? I don't want the humans to be hurt because of me!_

Swiftly and quietly, the three boys were grabbed from behind and caught by their own pack.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them." Sam nodded at me as they took a struggling Jacob and his friends away from us.

I sighed in relief when another thought occurred to me.

"What do we do about the humans?" I hissed as I looked to where they were. They had disappeared and scatter around, knowing that the war was over and they can contact the outside world. Since Daichi closed any entrance to Forks, no one had been able to pay a visit.

"Wait a second, we'll take care of that." Daisy interrupted as she and her family flew around the forest.

"What are they doing?" Alice voiced everyone's thoughts.

"You'll see." Raven grinned at us. That made us even more curious.

We waited impatiently for around 2 minutes before they came back, everyone used this time to be with their mates after the battle, I even saw Raven and Suno lip locked. I would of did the same with Edward, but Jasper got in the way like the protective older brother he used to be back in the olden days.

Daisy and her family came back with the whole Forks population - well almost all, some didn't survive - following them. Jessica came forward and smiled at us like the chatty girl she was.

"Oh my gosh, I think it's sooo cool that you guys are like these heros from the undead kind of thing. Oooh! You know what? They should like so make a movie and it'll be so awesome! Yeah and we've always wondered why you guys looked so similar when you're adopted but I guess we know why. Everyone thought Dr Cullen did plastic surgery on you guys you know that? Especially on Rosalie she actually seemed _too_ beautiful and stuff. Oh and we seriously hoep you guys don't eat us and stuff cuz that would reaaalllly suck." she blabbered and we all stood there shocked beyond reason.

"What's going on?" Jasper whispered as he felt their emotions.

"They healed their souls." Raven started to explain. "You know that part that always afraid of everything and everyone? Yeah so basically they don't have that anymore."

"Yeah! We really saw the light just before! Anyways, we talked it over with the bird guys and we would like to let you guys stay and we won't tell anyone, _but_you guys can't eat and and have to protect us from any dangerous stuff. The werewolves guys can protect us too." Jessica suggested.

I looked at the Cullens and Carlisle stepped forward. "We'd love that." he smiled dazzlingly. All of the humans seemed to be affected and they were all stupefied.

"So does that mean we have a permanent home?" Esme asked and she sounded like she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Yup! We're going to stay here for a long, long time!" Alice squealed.

Our happy party was cut short when Pansy butted in.

"Suno can't be part of it thought." she practically growled.

"What? Why?" Raven demanded as he spun around to glare at her.

"Pansy dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

She pressed her lips together before speaking. "Well, she gets everything! I mean, she has a loving home, a great boyfriend, everyone seems to accept her for who she is and isn't even bothered that there's snow everywhere! Not to mention she's younger than me..."

"How ironic that the one who heals, can't heal her own heart." I snorted. She glared at me.

"But Pansy, you have a loving family." Daisy tried to persuade her sister.

"Well how many times have you guys complained about me? I... I just thought that if I made her mad, everyone wouldn't like her as much." Pansy mumbled.

_Wait a second..._

"Does this mean you actually _didn't_ like Raven?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. He's a great guy and all, but I don't like him like _that_! Yuck!" she grimaced.

The wind blew stronger and snow was freezing our feet. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her, slapping her cheek.

"What don't you have that Suno would want? You have two parents, well and alive, an awesome sister _and_ your life is easy as pie! I mean when have _you_ almost tried to kill your sister while under the influence of your ancestor? People only really accept her because she's most of us are afraid of her. I'd bet that Suno would want _your_ life! Heck, I'd want it if I couldn't be happier with mine." I huffed while the snow died down a little.

"Huh. Never thought of it that way..." Pansy blinked.

"Wow. Is your slap magical or something? First Suno and now Pansy is seeing the light!" Emmett boomed in the serious atmosphere.

A few of us giggled and it turned infectious. Everyone was laughing afterwards. I even saw Pansy leaning on Suno for support.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently.

I shook my head in amusement.

_Emmett will always be Emmett._

**Wow. Last chapter is up next! I don't really think this was much of a battle... Just a explanation I guess... Oh yeah and read more about Daichi in the 'Characters' section (if you didn't already) since I wrote stuff that I don't know how to put into the story. Annnd I didn't edit again. So sorry! -bows-  
**

**~Rose~**


	29. Chapter 28 : Happily ever after I guess?

**Last chapter guyssss! Thanks so much for reading the whole thing and I hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Characters:**_

**Pansy : Raven's cousin.  
**

**Chapter 28 : And they lived happily ever after... I guess?**

"Don't Edward!" I hissed.

"He won't find out." Edward answered as he leaned closer. Of course, Jasper knowing everyone's feelings had come and thrown Edward through a wall.

I sighed and shook my head.

_Told him._

"Don't touch my sister." Jasper growled. Alice came bouncing in with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Aw, Jazzy, you didn't care _before_." she crossed her arms in front of her chest with a huff.

"I didn't know she was my sister _before_." Jasper muttered as he came to hug me protectively.

_You'd think I was still a child..._

"Jasper, I'm not a child anymore." I sighed into his shirt.

"You are to me." he muttered. I rolled my eyes and got out of his grip.

"Suno!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Yes, Lady Isabella?" she asked from the couch. She and Raven were just reading books I guess...?

"I'm going out." I said, "Want to come with me?"

"Of course." she smiled. I really didn't want to go with Alice or Rosalie and I'm not allowed to go with Edward so she was the only one left.

"I'm going out!" I announced to everyone in the house.

"And I'm coming!" Pansy stated from the doorway. It seems she just came for a visit.

"Where's your family?" I tilted my head.

"With Raven's family." she shrugged. "Some boooring family reunion."

"Alright let's go." I said and we all went out.

"So exactly where are we going?" Pansy asked when we were earshot.

"I don't know. I just really couldn't handle Jasper right then. He's kinda... a little..." I trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Clingy?" Suno suggested.

"Bothersome?" Pansy proposed.

"Well... yeah." I heaved a sigh.

"Must be hard. If _I_ had a brother like that, I'd probably have to kill him." Pansy joked.

"Knowing you, you might actually do that." Suno snorted.

"That's true." I mumbled.

"Hey Bella!" a voice chirped from the left.

"Oh hey Jessica. What's up?" I asked as I stopped.

"Oh me and a few people from school are just having a bush walk. Are there any dangers nearby cuz I don't want my new shirt ruined you know?" she smiled.

I paused and listened for a quiet moment. There were no paws pounding on the ground or any bloodthirsty growls.

"Nup. Nothing to be worried about." I gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok, thanks Bella!" she grinned as someone called her from father away.

We continued our walk. "I still can't be used to humans knowing what I am." Pansy commented.

"Me neither but I still think it's a nice difference." I shrugged.

"How are the others taking it?" Suno questioned.

"Well the shape shifters are fine with it, the kitsune are kinda weirded out, but since they only stay in their homeland they're A-ok and the succubi are loving it because...well they could make contracts with humans and stuff." I explained.

"Wow. You guys serious owe us since if we weren't there, I bet you'd be hunted down with rakes and pitchforks by everyone in the whole world. You'd be on the news, newspaper, internet..." Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, well like anyone would believe it." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you'd be famous." Pansy beamed.

"I don't like being well known." I muttered.

We walked into a clearing and of course there had to be a surprise. There were 9 people in wearing cloaks just randomly standing in the middle.

"We've been expecting you." one said as he took his cloak off.

"What do you want Aro? And for your information, I will _not_ be marrying you." I hissed.

"Wait... What?" Pansy looked between me and him.

"Long story, just no one tell Edward Jasper!" I said with a grimace.

"Well since you don't seem to be joining us any time soon, we'd just have to kill you." Aro glared as everyone else took off their cloaks and positioned to fight.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I waved my hands in front of everyone and walked up to Aro. Two bodyguards immediately stood in my way.

"I'm just going to say something, promise!" I groaned. "Sheesh!" I shoved them out of my way and walked up to Aro. I leaned towards his ear and whispered so no one can hear. "I'm assuming you forgot about those shape shifters?"

"They're on the other side of the world. They can't travel that fast." he smirked.

"Ah. Well that's where you're wrong my dear friend. I just called them yesterday for a visit. They only left an hour ago... _and_ they were walking. I wonder how long it'd take for them to come..." I said maliciously.

Aro blinked for a few seconds before he actually got what was happening. "I'll make you join someday my Isabella." I scowled at me as I smiled innocently.

"Let's go." Aro commanded. Some vampires groaned at their master, but they all followed his orders anyway. I saw a small figure pause for a bit and Suno fell to her knees in pain.

"That little-!" Pansy growled and was about to go wring Jane's neck, but I held her arm.

"Don't do it. She's not worth it. Plus, I don't want to kill the leader of the vampires too while taking revenge." I told her. She gritted her teeth and complied.

"I'm fine." Suno said as she stood up.

"Bella!" Jasper was in front of me in an instant. "What happened? Alice saw the Volturi coming and we thought..." he hugged me.

_Oh boy._

"I'm fine okay? We're all just fine." I sighed once more as he let go of me.

"I knew this was just a waste of time." Rosalie muttered as she stalked back home.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked this time as he grabbed my forearms.

"Nothing you need to know about." I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled. Everyone laughed as Jasper chased Edward.

I smiled.

Though it's not perfect, this is my world. This is my family. And I'd never have it any other way.

Though maybe Jasper could be a _little_ less overprotective...

_**The End**_

**Was it a satisfying ending? I really wasn't sure what to write ahahahahaha... So thanks for reading this story and yeah! Tell me if I missed anything, I really hate when endings leave questions...**

**~Rose~**

**~Rhose~**

**~Rhosey~**

**~Rhosalyn!~**


End file.
